


Thousands of Times

by Doctor_Dalek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Catboys & Catgirls, Creampie, Creampie eating, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femdom, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Name-Calling, Pegging, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Restraints, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tail Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Total Power Exchange, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Dalek/pseuds/Doctor_Dalek
Summary: Clara leaves her life with The Doctor to live with this immortal Viking girl on a new TARDIS. After they get to know each other, they go on adventures through time and space much like The Doctor. It just so happens that almost all of the their adventures areverysexual...This is essentially just a series of loosely connected one-shots with the same two characters acting as the basis of every chapter.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald, Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald/Original Human Character(s), Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald/Original Non-Human Character(s), Ashildr | Lady Me/Jack Harkness/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor forgets about Clara and she starts a new life with this immortal Viking girl. They should probably get to know each other first...

Clara stepped through the back door of the American Diner, forever leaving her life with The Doctor, to see Lady Me stood in the TARDIS Console Room with the TARDIS Manual in her left hand and her right hand lightly resting on its pages. “I think I’ve fixed the Chameleon Circuit,” said Me, looking up at Clara as the doors closed behind her. “The Outer Plasmic Shell should adjust itself to blend in wherever we land.”

“Awesome. Better than having it stuck as an American Diner.” replied Clara.

“Still no pulse?” asked Lady Me, putting the Manual down on the Console. Clara cutely shook her head. She took a deep breath and said, “Time isn’t healing. I’m still frozen.”

“You know what that means?”

“It means my death is a fixed event,” replied Clara, fiddling with the TARDIS controls. “The universe depends on it happening.”

Lady Me smiled warmly but sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” asked Clara. “Why does everybody think I am so scared? We all face the raven in the end, that is the deal.” She paused before adjusting more controls on the console. “If I go back to Gallifrey, they can put me back, right? On Trap Street, the moment they took me out.”

Lady Me nodded, “Of course.”

Clara paused to consider her situation as the TARDIS drifted through the vortex with the stabilisers on. “Mind you…” she said to herself. “Seeing as I’m not actually aging, there’s still a tiny little bit of wiggle room, isn’t there?”

“Wiggle room?” asked Lady Me, slightly flirtatiously with a cute, questioning look.

“Wiggle room!” replied Clara. “Yeah, you know, wiggle room. We could, um…” Lady Me’s eyebrows were raised as Clara continued to fine tune the TARDIS’ landing location. “We could stop off. On the way.” Clara continued.

“Where are we going?” asked Lady Me hesitantly, almost afraid of The Impossible Girl’s answer and yet ready to go anywhere with her.

“Gallifrey. Like I said: Gallifrey.” Clara pulled a lever to disengage the TARDIS flight stabilisers and the ship began to rock as she flew through the vortex under manual control. “The long way round!” said Clara with a smile looking at the Time Rotor Column. Ashildr looked at the Column as it moved up and down with the throb of Artron Energy below it and smiled too. She knew she was going to like this version of Clara. She was cute _and_ adventurous.

The TARDIS flew through the Vortex with the stabilisers off and both women had to constantly keep adjusting controls to keep the TARDIS from crashing. God knows how The Doctor did it. Well, he didn’t. But Clara and her new friend smiled warmly at each other across the console: they made a good team. The TARDIS began its distinctive rematerialisation sequence before landing with a _CLUNK_. “Well Clara, where are we?” asked Me.

“Well,” she paused. “ _Me_ … Look, can’t I just call you something else?” came Clara’s reply.

Me stood up straight and started to explain, rambling as she did, “Well, if we’re gonna be travelling together, I may as well tell you the whole story. I was born in the year 10,870 to a man named Einarr and a woman named Hilda in a little village. You met me in 10,889 when I died and The Doctor made me immortal. Then, I went on living for a little bit before I started forgetting early parts of my life and then I had to start writing a diary to remember my own life. Eventually, in 14,352, I was created a new technology that restored all my memories forever, which means I can remember everything that’s ever happened to me with perfect clarity. I always called myself Me because it created this air of mystery and I liked seeing people get confused over it. But, if we’re going to be travelling together, potentially forever, then you may as well call me by my proper name: Ashildr, daughter of Einarr. Or, if you prefer, just Ashildr.”

“Okay, Ashildr. It must be hard remembering absolutely everything...”

“You learn to ignore the bits you don’t need until you need them. And the technology gradually got better so it’s easier now than it was at first...”

“How’s all that information stored?”

“On the event horizon of a perpetually collapsing black hole miniaturised to fit into a neural implant.”

“What? You’ve got a black hole in your head?” asked Clara, barely understanding.

“Oh, sorry. You’re a bit early. You’re from 12,010-ish aren’t you? Oh wait! That means you still use the old Gregorian Calendar. My dates must be confusing you a little bit.”

“Well, you’re just adding 10,000, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. It’s the Holocene Calendar. It encompasses all of human history much better than the Gregorian Calendar does.”

“If you say so.”

“Anyway, I think that’s introductions over, unless you want to say anything.”

“Well, I just want to grab all my stuff from my house and move it onto the TARDIS. Would you mind helping?”

“I’d love to pack and organise boxes with you!” exclaimed Ashildr, not entirely sarcastically. Not if it meant she could get a better look at Clara’s legs in that dress.

“Great! Thanks, Ash!”

“Ash?” Ashildr mocked offense.

“Can I call you Ash?”

“Yeah, sure. I quite like it. I think it’s pretty cute, a bit like you.”

Clara started blushing and quickly tried to change the subject from her apparent cuteness to all her clothes that they needed to move. “Uh, let’s go start moving all my stuff.”

“Yeah, you leave and I’ll re-jig the doors.”

“To do what?”

“I’ll change them to lead directly into your new TARDIS bedroom.”

“Oh, cool!” Clara strutted away out the door and into her old bedroom.

Ashildr started to fiddle with the controls and Clara watched from her bedroom as the TARDIS dematerialised, then rematerialised. She waited a few seconds before Ashildr opened the doors and stepped out from Clara’s pristine and brand new TARDIS bedroom into her old bedroom, with clothes strewn about everywhere. Ashildr immediately spotted two pairs of panties, one was white cotton with little cartoon cat faces all over and the other was a thin black lace. “Right, I’ll carry all your shirts and trousers and skirts and dresses, and you can deal with your lacy lingerie, eh?” started Ashildr. Clara went scarlet, despite her heart not beating. She stuttered, “Th- th- they’re clean! I cleaned them! I just… never put them away. I’m sorry, I’m messy.”

“I can see that. I approve of the cat panties by the way, it’s a nice pussy joke.”

“I’m sorry Ashildr, could you please stop inspecting my underwear?”

“What? It was a compliment. Anyway, I’m gonna see them eventually, I might as well see them now. If you try to hide stuff, it’ll only be more awkward when I find it out. So I suggest if you’ve got any weird sex things, we get them out of the way. Any… crotch-less panties? Whips? Tail buttplugs? Replicas of your ex-boyfriends dick?”

“What the fuck!? No! Nothing weird.” She paused. “Just… two normal dildos… and a couple of vibrators. What have you got?! Have you got dick replicas?!”

Ashildr started to ramble again, “Yeah, I do. There was this one guy, around your time. He was immortal too, mostly. But my god was he good in bed! He knew everything to drive me completely insane! We both knew we were immortal, so we didn’t want to commit to a relationship. So we just became fuck buddies! Every Sunday, unless he was saving Earth from aliens, he’d come round to my house and fuck me silly. Sometimes he’d even bring his friends. But I got a cast of his dick made to satisfy me in the week. It didn’t work as well as I’d hoped but my Sundays were absolutely fantastic. Anyway, one day, he just vanishes. Along with all his friends and every trace of his existence. I’ve never seen him since but for those 3 ½ years… my God… he gave me the best fuck of my life every Sunday. And no man has ever come close.”

“… I only asked if you had any dildos but fuck, that’s harsh. You never found him?”

“I gave up looking eventually.”

“Maybe he’s still out there somewhere.”

“Maybe… and if he is, I’m gonna demand some answers, then some dick.”

Clara chuckled. “Maybe I can get in on that too.”

“Oh, you’d love it. He knows exactly what to do. And he’s probably had some practice on a few of your time echoes. I know have.”

“Wait… you’ve fucked me?”

“Well, versions of you, yeah.”

“How many?” Clara wanted to seem strong in front of Ashildr despite the fact that the idea of having sex with her made Clara really wet.

“I don’t know, probably a couple _thousand_.” Ashildr knew exactly what Clara was doing and how to make her even wetter with her teasing. Clara couldn’t hold the illusion much longer, she was starting to blush. “You’ve fucked me… thousands of times…?”

“And yet, while they all _were_ you, none were as beautiful as you.” Ashildr really knew how to flatter Clara and she was sure that her panties were already really wet under her dress. “I know you’re wet Clara… Let me fix that. Let me pleasure you. I know what I’m doing, trust me.”

“Well, you’ve had enough practice!” She joked, turning even redder. She paused, pretending to contemplate the decision she’d already made. “Okay. Fuck me, Ash!”

“You don’t need to say that again…”

Ashildr didn’t hesitate to embrace Clara’s body, immediately pressing their lips together and sliding her tongue into Clara’s mouth. She lightly teased Clara, gently sucking on her bottom lip before she unbuttoned her dress, let it drop to the floor and Clara stepped out of it. Ashildr unclasped Clara’s bra and let it drop to the floor, freeing her boobs and leaving her clad only in her wet, plain white cotton panties. Ashildr quickly let down Clara’s ponytail, moved over to her bed and pushed her down onto it. She took off her own jacket and necklace and pulled her dress up over her head to free her own boobs. Clara took her trainers and socks off and wriggled her way up the bed and made her-nearly-naked-self comfortable in front of this woman who made her so wet

Ashildr removed her boots and socks and straddled Clara before beginning to suckle on her right nipple as she gently pinched her left. Clara’s boobs were about a 36D and were perky, and yet, completely natural. Clara began to squirm as Ashildr continued her nipple sucking. Her free hand began to make its way down and into Clara’s panties. She began to massage her clit as she very gently bit her nipple and Clara let out a tiny whimper. Ashildr began to speed up her fingers before moving to Clara’s left nipple and sucking it in just the same way as she had sucked her right one. Clara’s breath began to tremble and Ashildr stopped everything she was doing.

She stood up on the bed, looking down at Clara’s nearly naked body splayed out on her bed and appreciating her beauty just as she’d done with so many echoes. Ashildr unclasped her tight jeans and began to pull them down her legs, allowing Clara to take in her beauty and properly notice the Viking’s boobs. She was a perky natural 34B, despite being trillions of years old. She pulled her jeans off her ankles and was now only wearing a pair of plain black panties and she laid back down between Clara’s legs, spreading them to make space for herself. She positioned her face inches from Clara’s pussy. She could see the wet patch stand out on the white and she could smell her arousal. She looked up at Clara and asked, “May I?” Clara barely knew Ashildr but she knew how horny she was at that moment and she knew how much she wanted Ashildr to eat her out. “Please…”

Ashildr tucked two fingers into Clara’s panties and pulled them to the side, revealing Clara’s wet pussy, ready for her tongue. She put the tip of her tongue on the edge of her perineum and slowly began to lick up the slit of Clara’s cunt, just teasing her, flicking her clit with her tongue before moving back down to her perineum, flattening out her tongue and lapping up all the juices of Clara’s pussy. Clara’s breath trembled as Ashildr’s tongue danced around her most precious and most sensitive body part, making her feel so alive. This wasn’t her first time with a girl, she’d experimented a bit before and after she met The Doctor, but she always thought she was mostly straight, she’d only ever fallen for a few women but the way Ashildr used her tongue, the way she seemed to know her every crease and exactly how to tease them, it made her completely re-evaluate her sexuality. Ashildr clearly knew what she was doing with Clara’s pussy; she’d seen and played with it thousands of times before.

Clara had started to moan and squirm about on her bed when Ashildr suddenly stopped with one last dramatic flick of her tongue. Clara hated her for stopping but she loved the sight of her juices around Ashildr’s mouth as she stood up and grabbed Clara’s hand before leading her back into the TARDIS. She pushed Clara down onto her TARDIS bed and pulled her panties straight off her legs. Clara was so horny that she barely noticed Ashildr snapping her fingers and the TARDIS doors closing behind them. Clara wriggled up the bed and Ashildr positioned herself comfortably between her legs. She took a moment to admire Clara’s excellent shaving skills but wasted no time getting back to work, lapping up Clara’s wetness and teasing all her weak spots that Ashildr knew so well. She rested her left hand on Clara’s belly and Clara held it with her right as Ashildr’s other hand worked its way up her inner thigh towards her soaking wet cunt. Ash’s fingers began to move across Clara’s labia, just teasing her. She ran two fingers up Clara’s slit before letting Clara lick them clean, tasting her own pussy. “Get those fingers nice and wet for me Clara.” She did as she was told and got Ashildr’s fingers covered in her spit before Ashildr took them out of her mouth and resumed work on her cunt.

She gently slid just her middle finger into Clara’s pussy to start with, just to let Clara relax into it. She didn’t stop teasing her clit though and pretty quickly, Clara was ready and eager for a second finger to be slipped into her hot, wet cunt and so Ashildr happily obliged. She began to finger her deeper, harder, faster. She gently curled her fingers to massage the inner walls of Clara’s pussy. Ashildr was relentless on Clara’s clit with her tongue and in her hole with her fingers and she knew exactly what she was doing to give Clara the best orgasm of her life. It wasn’t long before Clara felt an orgasm rapidly approaching. She came. It utterly consumed her as her back arched and she tried to scream but her orgasm stole her voice. The walls of her cunt squeezed Ashildr’s fingers inside her as her whole body spasmed. Clara’s cheeks had gone bright red. Her hair was wet with sweat and partially stuck to her face. It took Clara a few seconds to recompose herself before Ashildr removed her fingers and gave them to Clara to lick clean. Clara’s tongue lapped up her own pussy juices that were literally dripping from her new lesbian lover’s fingers. Ashildr then licked up the middle of Clara’s pussy and lapped up all the extra, delicious juices. “That was… incredible…” Clara whispered, barely able to make a sound.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I loved it. Now let me taste myself on your lips Ash…”

Ashildr got up and climbed on top of Clara, their naked bodies pressed together. Clara held her head in place and kissed her, slipping her tongue into Ashildr’s mouth, tasting her own sex on Ashildr’s tongue and grabbing her ass through the black cotton of her panties. Clara grabbed Ashildr and rolled them both over. “I wanna make _you_ cum all over _my_ face now, Ash!”

“Then fuck me, Clara!” Clara wasted no time moving straight to Ashildr’s boobs and lightly sucking on her left nipple. She’d didn’t faff about, though. Clara wanted what was hidden below that black cotton. She got up and pulled Ashildr’s panties off her legs, leaving them both buck naked as Clara positioned herself between Ash’s legs, much like she had done to her. “Your pussy’s beautiful,” Clara whispered, mostly to herself. Ashildr’s vulva and mons were completely hairless. Clara wasn’t sure if she shaved. She probably didn’t need to; she had to technology to avoid the inconvenience. Clara wasted little time pondering Ashildr’s pussy though because she just wanted to eat it. She held her tongue flat and ran it up the crease of Ashildr’s cunt, tasting how wet she was already. Clara was pretty inexperienced with pussy eating and being with women in general, especially compared to Ashildr, but Ash had a soft spot for girls who were new to the whole _lesbian_ thing, so, although Clara didn’t know it, she’d probably cum pretty quickly anyway. She wasn’t an idiot though, she knew the basics and she knew what _she_ liked; that was enough for her.

Clara found Ashildr’s clit and began to very gently suckle on it. Ash’s breath began to tremble as Clara teased her. Clara laid her left hand on Ashildr’s belly much like Ashildr had done to her and Ash grabbed it as Clara’s right hand began to creep up the inside of her thigh. She ran two fingers up Ashildr’s slit to cover her finger tips in her wetness before presenting them to Ashildr to lick. “You taste good on my fingers?” Ashildr nodded with Clara’s fingers in her mouth. “Now get them wet for me.” Once Clara’s fingers were almost dripping with Ashildr’s saliva, she brought them back down to Ashildr’s cunt. She continued to gently suck on Ashildr’s clit as she began to slide her middle finger into her pussy. It was a surprising challenge. Clara obviously wasn’t an expert, but she thought that Ashildr’s pussy was tighter than most; it was definitely tighter than her own. Ashildr knew Clara was probably a bit confused so between trembling breaths, she said, “I’m a permanent virgin. I was a virgin when The Doctor gave me the Mire chip so it makes me as tight as a virgin after every time I fuck. Please Clara, take my virginity…”

Clara wasn’t quite sure what to say but she liked the tightness of Ashildr’s cunt so she kept fingering her, beginning to illicit shameless moans from this ancient immortal pansexual virgin Viking girl. She gently applied pressure to the walls of her pussy, curling her finger as Ashildr had done to her. Clara thought Ashildr was wet enough and definitely eager to take another finger, so she began to slide her index finger into Ashildr’s hot, wet, vice-tight cunt. Her tightness became even more obvious and her moans became louder as Clara's index finger entered her pussy. Clara continued sucking her clit and fingering her cunt for a while before spreading her fingers to widen Ashildr’s hole. Clara’s tongue snuck down to Ashildr’s hole and she slipped it in, prompting a sudden gasp for Ashildr. “You’re getting the hang of this! Keep doing that- with- with the tongue… _Ahh_! Yeah that…”

Clara smiled to herself as her tongue tickled the inside of her lover’s cunt. Clara kept going, like Ashildr told her to, until Ashildr grabbed the bedsheets and quickly gasped, “Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! _Oh fuck_!” Clara got faster and faster with her tongue and Ashildr arched her back and screamed as she came all over Clara’s face just like she’d asked. Ashildr started to come down from her orgasmic high and looked down at Clara’s beautiful face nestled between her legs. She’d been in this position with Clara’s echoes many times before but doing with it “proper Clara” felt different. It felt better knowing that they could both stick around and keep doing this. Maybe one day, Clara might know every inch of _her_ body. She could only hope…

Once Ashildr had calmed down, Clara got up and on top of her, letting her taste the inside of her own cunt on Clara’s fingers and tongue. “Was that good?”

“That was fucking great! Maybe next time we could try some different positions? Maybe we could 69, maybe scissor…”

Clara smiled wide, “Maybe… Maybe we could find that old fuck buddy of yours someday…”

“Oh my God… A threesome with you and Jack, now that would easily be the best fuck of my life…” Clara got off and lay down next to her. “Do you really think we could find him?” asked Ashildr, staring up at the ceiling.

“We’ve got to try.”

“Yeah… Then you can experience his love. He _really_ knows what he’s doing…”

“We should probably finish moving all my stuff into here then, eh?” started Clara.

“Yeah…”


	2. Switching It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashildr gets quite horny after an adventure and the girls switch the domme/sub dynamic several times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Power exchange

Ashildr followed Clara back into the TARDIS from the space station they’d just saved. Clara flipped the door switch and turned to Ashildr, “That was fucking awesome!”

“I know! That bit where you said, ‘This station is _defended_!’ was so fucking cool!” The girls were giddy now they were alone in the TARDIS. Clara had given a speech just like The Doctor would’ve done and sent the Sontarans running, making sure they wouldn’t come back. “It was actually pretty sexy…” said Ashildr, beginning to flirt with Clara.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, the way you stood up to them and took control. It really made me wet, watching you take control like that… Do you think you could take control of me…?”

“Sexually?”

Ashildr stepped towards Clara, inches from her face and said, “Clara, I want you to tear my clothes off. I want you to strip and perch yourself on the console while you force me to eat you out and you hold me there until you cum all over me.” Clara held Ashildr’s head in place and kissed her, sliding her tongue into her mouth, gently sucking on her lip and teasing the Viking girl. She grabbed the hem of Ashildr’s shirt and lifted it straight off her head, revealing her breasts. Clara didn’t want to faff about and quickly removed her own dress, tights, and shoes, getting completely naked and hopping up onto the console. She spread her legs and snapped her fingers. Ashildr dropped to her knees in front of Clara and didn’t hesitate to start licking. Clara was already wet, knowing how skilled Ash’s tongue was and bracing herself for her lover’s onslaught, not wanting to cum too quickly. Ashildr’s tongue began to dance around Clara’s clit, playing with her, grazing her precise little sweet spots that Ashildr knew so well and making Clara start to moan already.

Ashildr was kneeling on the hard metal floor of the Console Room, her legs spread and her pussy getting so horny that she thought her jeans might be wet by this point. Clara’s fingers worked their way into Ashildr’s hair as she held her head in place, pressing the immortal into her hot, wet cunt. Clara brought her left foot up onto the Console, spreading her legs further apart, giving her new lesbian lover better access to her pussy. Ashildr held Clara’s legs apart and decided to show Clara how good she’d made her feel not that long ago, and began to penetrate Clara’s cunt with her tongue. Clara’s back arched as she gasped. “Oh fuck! You’re good…” Ashildr continued to play with Clara’s clit and tongue her cunt as Clara’s juices covered he face. Clara’s grip tightened as her orgasm hit her. Her pussy squeezed around Ash’s tongue and she covered her face in sticky girl-cum. Ashildr licked Clara’s pussy clean before standing up to kiss Clara and let her taste herself. Clara pulled Ashildr on top of her, splaying their bodies on the Console as they snogged. Clara licked up all her cum from Ash’s face before Ash got off her and helped her to her feet. “You did well Ash. Good job.”

“Thank you Clara. I think it’s my turn now.”

“You certainly deserve it.”

Ashildr pecked Clara on the lips before grabbing her wrist and running off down the corridor. She lead the naked Clara into a room that looked rather similar to her own bedroom. She assumed it must be Ashildr’s bedroom as she observed a small collection of strange objects arranged on a shelf. Clara assumed they must be alien and she thought at least one of them was probably a sex toy. She was right. But before she could analyse the room any further, Ashildr held her inches from her face and asked, blushing, “So, you’re dead. And that means you don’t have to breathe, right?” Clara nodded. “Good. Good! Is it uncomfortable to stop breathing?”

“Not really, why?”

“Good! I want to sit on your face until you make me cum.” Clara looked slightly apprehensive. “It’s been ages since I’ve sat on someone’s face who doesn’t have to breathe and I know how good it can be if you just go for it. I want to press my cunt against your face as your tongue dances inside me. Can I do that?”

“Well, I mean-” Clara cut herself off as Ashildr quickly pulled off her jeans and soaked panties. The biologically 19-year-old Viking girl stood naked in front of Clara for about half a second before she kissed her and pushed her down onto her bed. Ashildr straddled Clara on all fours and they kissed and gradually moved up the bed together until Clara was comfy. Ash moved her hips up to Clara’s face until her cunt was inches from her face. Clara looked up at Ashildr straddling her face, looking at her soaking pussy as she spread her lips with two fingers. “Do you want to eat my cunt Clara?” Clara’s submissive side had completely taken over at that point. “Yes Ashildr. Please make me eat your delicious cunt. Make me drown in your beautiful girl-cum.”

“That’s the spirit! Good sub…”

“Tha-” Clara’s gratitude was cut off by Ash’s pussy being suddenly pressed against her face. Ash’s cunt was hot and dripping wet; her juices completely covered Clara’s mouth and nose. Clara’s tongue had already started to satisfy her domme’s pussy as Ashildr started grinding her hot, wet cunt on her face. Clara’s tongue danced around Ash’s clit before finding her hole and slipping inside her. Ashildr gasped as her hips bucked against the invasion and she grabbed Clara by the hair in a desperate attempt to gain control over her oral onslaught. Clara was amused by Ashildr’s desperate attempt to regain control so, in response, sped up her tongue movements and gained complete control over her lover despite being below her. Ashildr’s wetness began to practically flow from her cunt as Clara’s tongue tickled her insides gently, and yet with the utmost vigour. Clara had to grab Ashildr’s hips to hold her steady while her tongue was in her pussy. Ash squirmed and grinded against Clara’s face but Clara didn’t let her tongue slip out of her lover’s cunt as it covered her pretty little face in girl-cum. It was only about 30 more seconds of Clara’s skilled tongue before she felt the walls of Ashildr’s pussy clamp down on her tongue as her body convulsed and she screamed with an equally incredible orgasm.

Clara hadn’t needed to take a breath throughout that whole oral assault and Ashildr definitely felt the benefits of that. Her cum soaked Clara’s face and as soon as Ashildr had recovered from her orgasm, she dismounted Clara’s face, laid on top of her body and began to lick her own juices up from Clara’s face. “I assume you liked that then?” enquired Clara. Ashildr still couldn’t form words but she kissed Clara deeply as her body lay limp on top of her lover’s. Clara laughed when Ashildr stopped kissing her. “I’ll take that as a yes. And you called me a good sub…” Ashildr couldn’t make a retort so she just laid on top of Clara, pressing their breasts together and letting her pussy leak onto Clara’s belly button as Ashildr’s legs were splayed out. Clara hugged her biologically teen lover and absentmindedly grabbed her ass as she snogged her.

The girls lay there in this hot, wet embrace for what felt like forever to Clara before she suddenly felt Ashildr’s hand pressed against her pussy. Clara was still wet. Ashildr slid a finger into Clara’s unsuspecting cunt, prompting a tiny gasp from Clara and a little giggle from Ash. She let Clara taste herself and she asked, “Do you want me to fuck you again?” Clara nodded, slightly embarrassed but still super horny. “Of course you do, because you’re my little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

“What are you?”

“I’m you’re little slut…” Clara wasn’t entirely new to this sort of dynamic in bed but she’d never subbed properly with a girl before so she was slightly apprehensive. But she was _really_ fucking horny… And she did quite like the idea of being Ashildr’s little slut… “Good slut. And what do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me please Ashildr. Please fuck me…”

“Good slut! Do you want to scissor or 69?”

“I want to scissor you please Ashildr. Could we do that please?”

“Of course Clara. But only because you asked so nicely and because you’re such a good little slut for me.”

“Thank you Ashildr…” Ashildr kissed Clara and hopped off her. “You just stay right there, you beautifully wet slut-girl. I’m going to get something special for us…” Clara did as she was told - nothing - and watched Ashildr purposefully strut over to a set of drawers. Clara loved watching her firm little bum as she walked. Ashildr turned back to Clara brandishing a small object in her right hand but Clara was too fixated and her perfect boobs and the slight glisten she could see between her legs to notice what exactly it was until Ash told her. “This, my dear Clara, is a bullet vibrator. You’re probably familiar. Except, this is from the year 46,386 - over 34,000 years after you were born. Which means, my beautiful little slut, that this unassuming little bullet vibe is far more advanced than the supercomputers of your time. It’s wireless, never needs batteries or charging, and it adapts to its user to provide the best experience for whatever purpose you want it for. You want to cum in 10 seconds? It can do that. You want to feel right on the edge for hours and then have the strongest orgasm of your entire life? It can do that. It can even cater to multiple people using it at the same time. It really is a marvel of technology. Does my little slut want to try it?”

Clara didn’t hesitate to nod more vigorously than she had perhaps ever done before. “Of course she does. Because she’s a horny little slut, isn’t she?” Clara nodded again, biting her lip. “Yeah she is…” Ashildr sat down next to the naked Clara and said, “Move back and spread your pretty little legs for me Clara.” Clara happily obliged and Ashildr smiled at the sight of Clara’s dripping wet cunt. Dripping for her. Ashildr positioned herself so that her own equally wet pussy was mere inches from Clara’s. “Are you ready, Clara?”

Clara’s breath trembled as she spoke, “Yes… Yes, please… Please scissor me Ashildr…” Ashildr held the little vibrator above the girls’ pussies and moved forward to press their cunts together, eliciting a gasp from Clara. “Is this the first time you’ve scissored a girl?” Clara nodded, blushing in obvious embarrassment. “Awww! My little slut’s a scissoring virgin! Don’t worry, you’ve got a good teacher, and a fantastic assistant in this vibe. We’ll make sure you never forget your first time scissoring. Okay?”

Clara smiled, still pink, “Okay…”

“Just grind your pussy against mine like you would against a cock you were riding.” Clara did as she was told and her breath started to tremble as a wave of new experiences flooded her body. Ashildr began to reciprocate the motions of Clara’s hips. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want me to introduce the vibrator?”

“Yes, please Ash…” Ashildr moved the vibe down to the girls’ pussies and began to press it against their clits. It seemed to turn itself on and Clara realised it didn’t actually have any controls on it. Before Clara could ponder how it worked, she felt a wave of hot pleasure run from her clit through her whole body. “How quickly does my little slut want to cum?” asked Ashildr.

“Quickly. And hard. I want to cum really hard for you Ashildr.”

“Good slut. I can do that for you…” Clara was already starting to get overwhelmed with the combined pleasure of Ashildr’s cunt grinding against hers and the special vibrator and before long, just like she wanted, Clara felt her pussy spasm as her orgasm hit her. Hard. Her eyes rolled back into her head; her arms gave out and she collapsed onto the bed; she tried to scream but couldn’t; Ashildr smiled at her little slut being so completely overwhelmed with an orgasm. It was clear to Ashildr that Clara had never cum this hard before and as the brunette angel lay there, hot, clear girl-cum practically flowing from her cunt, Ashildr felt her own orgasm hit her, nowhere near as hard as Clara’s but certainly not unsubstantial. Ashildr managed to let out a few gasps and moans as her orgasm coursed through her veins, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body.

The next thing Clara knew, she was laying with her bum in a wet patch on Ash’s bed, probably a mixture of the girls’ cum, her legs spread, a beautiful bliss between them, and a Viking girl’s arm over her chest. “Ash?”

“Clara.”

“Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome, slut. You’re probably pretty tired now, though. What do you say we get under these covers and snuggle to sleep?”

“I think I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Ashildr turned Clara’s face towards hers and kissed her on the lips. The girls sat up and Clara could finally see the wet patch they’d created. “Did we do that?” asked Clara, smiling at the mess they’d made.

“Eh, it’ll wash out. How do you want to snuggle, Clara?”

“Naked.”

“Of course.”

“I want you to spoon me. Put your arms around my waist and hold me tight as you whisper in my ear, tell me where you’re going to take me next.”

“I can do that for you. Climb in with me.” The girls got under the covers and Ash wrapped her arms around Clara, pressing their bodies together. Clara was about to mention that neither of them had turned the light off when it seemed to turn itself off. “Thanks TARDIS,” she said. “Where are you going to take me then, Ash?”

“I was thinking I’d take you to Ancient Greece,” Ashildr started to whisper in Clara’s ear. “Somewhere around the year 9800. To Corinth, to the Acrocorinth, because do you know what’s at the Acrocorinth?”

“What’s at the Acrocorinth?”

“The biggest and best Temple of Aphrodite in all of Greece. The scholar Strabo said it had thousands of prostitutes, both men and women. It was the hippy centre of Ancient Greece, thousands of people every day had blissful, open sex in front of Aphrodite and each other. If I ever got a time machine, that’s where I’d go. And now I’ve got one. But I thought it would be a nice treat for you, slut. I’m going to take you there and we’ll buy a couple pornai for the day, men and women, and we’ll have some fun together atop one of the highest hills in the Peloponnese. Just imagine it, one of the best views of the Adriatic Sea, with a nice Greek cock inside you and a beautiful Greek girl’s tongue teasing your nipples. ‘Elysium in the mortal realm’, some people called it. Does that sound good, Clara?” She got no reply. “Are you asleep, Clara?” Again, no reply except Clara’s gentle breathing. “I guess it’ll be a nice surprise for you then. Goodnight.” Ashildr kissed Clara’s neck and slowly drifted off to sleep with Clara in her arms.


	3. The Eighth Wonder of the Ancient World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to Ancient Greece and hire some pornai (prostitutes) for some hot, steamy sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Creampie, creampie eating, cum eating, anal fingering (male and female), heavy facials

Clara awoke to see Ashildr stood by her wardrobe, checking her outfit in the mirror. She had a piece of cloth draped over her body, reaching down to her ankles, going under her left arm and fastened over her right shoulder with a red and gold clasp and no visible bra strap. Clara knew Ashildr had a habit of not wearing a bra because her ‘boobs are so small they don’t need support’ and she suspected she probably wasn’t wearing panties either. “It’s called a _himation_. It’s just standard Greek clothing. And no, I'm not wearing anything else.” Clara believed her but Ashildr bent down and lifted up the cloth to above her hips, showing Clara just how little else she was wearing. Clara started to get out of bed when she asked, “Do you even have to shave?”

“My pussy? No, it just doesn’t grow hair. I had a little surgery to stop that happening anymore.”

“Future science is cool! I might get that done.”

“I thought your hair stopped growing when you died?” Clara wrapped her arms around Ashildr’s waist. “Yeah, but yours looks so smooth. I guess I’m just jealous.” Ashildr turned to face Clara in her arms. “Yes, my pussy’s great, but look at it this way: you’re the one that gets to eat it.” Clara smiled and the girls snogged. Ashildr helped Clara with her own himation, they had breakfast and set the TARDIS for the Acrocorinth, 9800 HE.

The TARDIS materialised in a courtyard behind a house, just off the track. The Chameleon Circuit decided to disguise the TARDIS as a Doric column and it blended in beautifully to the Greek garden surrounding it. Half of the column hinged open and two girls stepped out. “The eighth wonder of the ancient world, the Temple of Aphrodite at the Acrocorinth!” exclaimed Ashildr. Clara rolled her eyes. They closed the column behind them and began to saunter toward the road, where they were accosted by a man wearing a himation similar to their own, exhibiting his excessive chest hair. He had no hair on his head but a large, unkempt beard that seemed to make up for it. “Ladies! I trust you’re here to experience the greatest pornai in the Peloponnese! What kind of person are you both looking for?” Clara looked over at her companion and Ashildr knew exactly what that look meant. “We want two men with big hard cocks, and two young women who both like having sex with other women.”

“Well Miss, we can certainly provide that for you two lovely ladies but that would be rather expensive…”

“How expensive?”

“2400 drachmae.”

“Surely not!”

“These are the greatest pornai in the Greek world! Certified by Aphrodite herself!”

“Fine,” Ashildr removed her pouch from around her shoulder and passed it to the man. “That’s 3000. Keep the change.”

“Oh, you are too kind, Miss! Aphrodite will be pleased with your donation! Please, both of you, come with me and we shall select your pornai.” The girls followed the man up the hill to the Temple of Aphrodite and entered, feeling immediately cooler after getting out of the spring sun and into the cold marble atrium. After their eyes adjusted, they saw 14 naked women lined up against the left wall of the Temple, and 9 naked men lined up against the right wall. “This is just like a dream I once had…” started Ashildr.

“I’ll let you ladies choose who you want and then you can take them to a tent for the day. Take as long as you’d like.”

“Do you want to choose the boys, and I’ll choose the girls?” asked Ash.

“And then we’ll share? Sounds great!” Ashildr pecked Clara on the lips before going off to strut up the line of girls as Clara went to look at the boys.

Clara began to walk up the line but she was instantly drawn to the third man down the line. He was the tallest of the boys - a whole head taller than Clara - and his hair was long and thick, beautifully framing his piercing blue eyes as he looked at Clara. He had clear definition of every ab and looked like her could probably snap Clara in half in a heartbeat. But his eyes conveyed an immediate sense of calm and almost bliss. But what she first noticed was a long scar running from his belly button all the way to the right side of his torso. “Where did you get that?” she asked, tracing it with her finger.

“I was born in Sparta. When I entered the agoge at age 7, another Spartan boy cut me with his spear. Long story short, I was exiled from Sparta at age 8 and I found my way to Argos, where I learned how to be civilised. But that certainly didn’t detract from my military training in boyhood. I definitely still know how to handle a _spear_ , if you’ll excuse my innuendo.”

Clara blushed as she remarked, “Well then, it’s a good thing you’ve got such a _long_ spear.” She was now cradling his dick in her hand. It was already nearly 6 inches long and he was barely at a semi. “It gets even longer and quite hard when I need to use it.” Clara stood up straight and looked up at him. “What’s your name, Spartan?”

“I am Dionysios, but people call me Dion. May I ask your name, Miss?”

“My name’s Clara. I think we’ll be seeing more of each other quite soon, Dion.”

“I look forward to it, Clara.” She cupped the left side of Dion’s face and moved up onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. Even just kissing him gave her gentle tingles in her core. She knew who she’d be choosing, but now she had to select a boy for Ashildr. She thought Ash would like a boy that could give her a good dicking but could also be gentle and maybe a bit submissive. She continued down the line, taking in the gorgeous bodies of these athletic Greek men who certainly knew their way around a sexual encounter. Her eye was drawn to another man, the second from the end. He was blond with bright green eyes and again, had beautiful muscle definition. His dick was smaller than Dion’s but it had time to get bigger. But the reason she was drawn to him was because he was looking at her almost the same way she was looking at him. “You like what you see, boy?”

“Not as much as I like your friend.”

“Good. Because you’d be fucking her if I picked you.”

“Sounds good. Although I wouldn’t object to giving you a bit of a dicking as well.”

“Maybe you will. How about you kiss me and we’ll find out?” This blond boy was barely taller than Clara so didn’t need to reach as far to kiss her. He placed his left hand on Clara’s waist and let the fingers on his right hand gently run down her bare arm, lightly teasing her. He began to suck on her lower lip, gently pulling it into his mouth. She had to force herself to pull away before she collapsed into his arms. “Well, um… you’re uhh, pretty good at that. What’s your name blondie?”

“My name’s Sophos. May I call you Clara?”

“You may. And my hot friend you were interested in is Ashildr.”

“I hope you appreciate how pretty she is, Clara.”

“Oh believe me, I do. And I take _full_ advantage of living with her.” Clara tried not to notice his dick twitch when she said that. She turned around and asked, “Ash, have you picked your girls?”

Ashildr broke from her kiss with a girl and turned to reply, “Yeah. I know who I want.”

“Cool. Dion, Sophos, come with us.”

“Photine, Isidora, if you’d care to follow me.” The group of six left the Temple, back into the warm, bright sun and Clara decided on a nice tent facing north. It was four columns with cloth acting as three walls and part of a roof, with an open wall facing north, giving the occupants beautiful views of northern Greece and the Adriatic Sea.

Ashildr let the cloth drop behind her, leaving the six in the tent, separated from any onlookers and ready to put that drachmae to good use. “Clara, do you want to introduce me to your boys and I’ll introduce you to the girls?”

“Sounds good! This is Dionysios, but everyone calls him Dion. He was born in Sparta but was exiled at age 8 after another boy injured him in the agoge and gave him this sexy scar. And he says he knows how to handle a spear, so I’ll see about that.” She moved over to Sophos. “And this is Sophos. He’s pretty cocky and he quite likes your body but he’s a pretty fucking fantastic kisser so I’ll let you see if he knows what he’s doing with that cock.”

“Sounds fantastic. Come here then Sophos, stand a bit closer, get a good look at this body while I introduce the girls to Clara.” Sophos did exactly what Ashildr told him to. “Good. Clara, this is Photine.” Photine was actually slightly shorter than Ashildr and had beautiful flowing brunette hair reaching down to her small and perky boobs and a pair of blue eyes to accent her beauty. “She’s from Olympia and she’s had quite a bit of experience with Olympic and Heratic athletes so she knows her way around men and women. But she’s all mine. You start with Isidora.” Isidora was about Clara’s height and seemed a bit nervous. She had short dark blonde hair, reaching down to her shoulders. Her boobs were slightly bigger than Photine’s and when she looked up to meet Clara’s gaze, her eyes were a darker shade of blue but they went perfectly with the rest of her body. “Now, Isidora, or just Isi, has never actually had sex with a girl before. So I’m trusting you to make her first time special and show her how good it can be.”

“Okay. Come on Isi, just stand with us. So, Dion, Isi, and I will have this half of the tent and you three will have the other side.”

“Sounds good, then we can see each other cum.”

“That was the plan!” The girls split up and took their sides of the tent.

“So, Isi, what do you want to do?”

“Well, I thought I could just, maybe, kiss you and maybe, suck on your nipples while Dion fucks you properly. If that’s okay?” Clara leaned in, tilted Isidora’s face towards hers, forcing her to make eye contact and kissed her right on the lips. “Of course that’s okay. Whatever you want, Isi.” Clara untied her belt and opened her clasp, letting her himation drop to the floor. She let Dion and Isi run their gaze up and down her body before laying down on a sort of bed. It was essentially just a few soft haybales with a piece of cloth on top to make it more comfortable. She positioned herself so she was comfy and could appreciate the view with her bum was on the edge of the bed. She patted the space to the right of her and Isi laid down in a very similar position. She beckoned Dion up to her left. “Let us taste that Spartan spear of yours Dion.”

“Of course, Clara.” He knelt down at Clara’s shoulder and held his hardening cock towards the girls. Clara took it in her hand and licked along his length, from his balls all the way to his head before taking Dion’ dick into her mouth. She began to suck it, dancing her tongue around his head in her mouth. Clara only managed to take about 5 inches of Dion’s now nearly 8 inch cock into her mouth before she gagged on it, leaving half of his shaft wet with her saliva. She let Dion’s impressive spear slide out of her mouth before turning to her little wannabe-lesbian. “Isi, do you want to give Dion’s cock a suck?” Isi just nodded and leaned forward to kiss his spear. She didn’t take his cock particularly deep but Clara could tell from Dion’s face and wavering breath that Isi was pretty good with her tongue. She’d have to see if Isi could apply that skill to her pussy later. But first, Isi stopped sucking Dion’s dick and Clara said, “Okay Spartan, spear me!”

“I’d love to Clara.” Dion walked round to the end of the bed and Clara propped her right leg up to give him a beautiful view of her already wet pussy. Dion pressed his head against her entrance and looked up at Clara. “Are you ready?”

“I said spear me, Spartan!” Dion pushed his head into Clara’s cunt and she gasped. Isi chuckled, “He’s got a big dick, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, yeah he does…” Dion continued to slide his cock deeper into Clara’s pussy. “That’s about half of it, Clara,” said Dion.

“Half?! Okay, let’s not go much deeper for now, just show me some _short_ spear thrusts.”

“Of course, Clara.”

“Isi, you said you wanted to suck on my nipples?”

“May I?”

“Go ahead.” Isi smiled wide and kissed Clara, before grazing her right nipple with her tongue. She sucked and licked Clara’s nipples and played with her boobs while Dion showed Clara that even with short thrusts, he was very good at what he did.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tent, while Clara was getting acquainted with her new pornai, Ashildr was getting comfy with hers. She started by teasing Sophos. She kissed him on the lips and said, “So, you like my body, eh?” He nodded. “You want to see me naked?” Sophos awkwardly smiled and his gaze dropped to the floor. “You dirty boy. Of course you do.” Ashildr stepped back, untied her belt, unclasped her clasp and let her himation drop to the floor. Sophos let his eyes run from Ash’ feet all the way past her bum and her boobs up to her eyes. “You like my naked body?” Sophos again just nodded. Ashildr looked over at the other naked girl in her half of the tent. “Photine, come and hold me.”

Photine did as she was told and embraced Ashildr, grabbing her bare bum and beginning to make out with her. Sophos stood at the side watching, not allowed to do anything, forced to watch two beautiful naked women making out in front of him. The girls couldn’t keep teasing Sophos for too long and Ashildr quickly invited him in to join them in a three-way make out session. The three of them let their tongues intertwine for a while before Ashildr said, “Alright, Photine, I want you to lay on your back at the far end of the bed with your legs spread wide open for me to eat your pretty little pussy. Sophos, while I’m eating her out, I’ll present my ass to you and I want you to fuck my tight fucking cunt. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds great.” Photine hopped up onto the bed, letting her boobs jiggle a bit and she spread her legs, showing Ash and Sophos her already glistening pussy. Ashildr crawled up between her thighs, inches from her hot, wet cunt, smelling her arousal and she waggled her bum at Sophos. Ashildr ran her tongue from Photine’s perineum up to her clit, tasting her wetness before she felt a hand on her ass and a dick pressed against her pussy. Ash was already dripping wet from her exhibitionism and Sophos had lubed his dick up with his own spit. “Stick it in me blondie!” Sophos began to push his cock into Ash’s cunt with quite a bit of difficulty. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were tight!”

“Nope! It’s a long story but it doesn’t mean you have to be really gentle. Honestly, I love a good pounding.”

“Then I’ll give you a good pounding!” Sophos grabbed Ashildr’s hips and quickly plunged his cock balls deep - all 6 inches into Ashildr’s virgin cunt, appropriately prompting a constrained scream from her.

“Are you okay, Ashildr?” asked Photine, running her fingers through the Viking’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. You can keep holding my head if you want. Hold me down with my tongue in your pussy.” Photine didn’t reply, she just smiled and pressed Ash’s face against her pussy. Sophos began to get into a steady rhythm, thrusting deep into Ashildr’s tight cunt while her tongue was dancing over and in Photine’s pussy, covering her face with Photine’s cum and Sophos’ dick with her cum.

“So, I assume you’ve never had a girl lick your pussy, Isi?” Isidora abruptly ceased her nipple play and looked up at Clara. “No, miss. Would you like to do that?”

“Would you like me to do that for you?” Isi looked nervous. She slowly nodded. Dion was still fucking Clara in a steady rhythm and Clara was slowly building to an orgasm when she said, “I want you to look at Dion and straddle my face.” Isi did what Clara asked and she held her pussy a few inches from Clara’s face. “Now, I want you to slowly lower your pussy onto my face and I’ll show you what I can do with this tongue. And while I’m licking you, you can kiss Dion or even play with my clit if you want.” Isi lowered herself onto Clara and gasped as she first felt a girl’s tongue against her pussy, tickling her clit. “Is she good?” asked Dion.

“Yeah, yeah she’s pretty fucking good…” Dion held out his right hand and Isi took it, steadying herself on Clara’s face. “Would you like to kiss, Isidora?” Isi said nothing but leaned forward and met Dion’s lips in the middle. Clara wrapped her legs around Dion’s waist and pulled him closer, deeper. “Would you like me to go all the way, Clara? The whole spear?” Isi lifted her pussy from Clara’s face and Clara said, “Yes! Fuck me hard, fuck me deep. Make me cum, Spartan!”

“If that’s what you want, that’s what I’ll do.” Dion pushed himself all the way into Clara and she moaned loud as he did. Isi leaned over to watch Dion slide his whole shaft into Clara’s cunt. Amid Clara’s grunts and moans, Isi offered moral support, “You’re nearly there Clara, just a little bit more. Nearly… There you go! That’s all of it! You did it Clara!” Clara was panting and sweaty as she looked up at Isi, and at Dion, and then down at her union with the Spartan. She noticed a slight bulge under her belly button and gave it a gentle poke. “Is that...?”

“That’s my dick, yes.”

“Oh Gods! The might of Sparta indeed!” Isi and Dion laughed. “Well, start thrusting all the way, Dion. And Isi, may I have your pussy back?”

“Of course, Clara.” Isi moved back into position with her pussy on Clara’s face and she quickly got back to work with her tongue, allowing several gasps and moans to escape as Dion showed her that he _definitely_ knew how to handle a spear.

Sophos kept pounding Ashildr’s tight virgin cunt as she fucked Photine’s pussy with her tongue. Sophos’ cock quickly got slick with his precum and Ashildr’s girl-cum, reducing friction and making the even more incredible for both of them. Photine held Ash closer, tighter as her breath wavered and she began to moan. Ashildr knew she was getting close so she upped her tongue game, finding Photine’s soft spot and utterly exploiting it, making her cum in mere seconds. Photine threw her head back and moaned beautifully as her pussy covered Ashildr’s pretty little face in her cum. She got up from her position with the Viking between her legs and held her soaked face. “Thank you, Ashildr. That might’ve been the best tongue-fuck anyone’s ever given me. You clearly know what you’re doing. Would you like me to lick your face clean?”

“If you want to. I don’t really mind.” Photine made long, deliberate licks up Ash’s face as she tasted her own cum on the girl. Once Photine had lapped up all her cum, Ashildr’s face was just as wet, but with Photine’s saliva and Photine got up and left Ash on her hands and knees as she stepped back to watch her get pounded hard by this athletic blond beauty. She got off the bed and stood behind Sophos, wrapping her arms around his chest and beginning to whisper in his ear, “Are you going to make her cum, Sophos?” He nodded. Ashildr piped up, “Can you cum more than once, Sophos?”

“Of course, Ashildr. That’s one of the great gifts of Aphrodite!”

“Good! If you can make me cum before you, I’ll let you cum inside me.”

“Wait, really?”

“You can cum shallow and then Photine can drink it back out.”

“That sounds good, doesn’t it Sophos? Make her cum first. Then we’ll all be happy,” the Greek girl remarked. Sophos tried to steady himself. Knowing what his reward for not cumming would be pushed him right up to the edge and he had to try really hard to restrain himself. What he didn’t know was that Ashildr was closer to orgasm than he was. She knew she’d cum first and just wanted to get Sophos excited. All she had to do was let herself cum and her cunt immediately spasmed around Sophos’ cock. Her girl-cum ran down her inner thighs as she moaned in glorious delight. “Cum inside me, blondie! Cum shallow so Photine can drink it.”

Sophos pulled most of the way out of Ashildr’s pussy, leaving just his tip inside her as he filled her hot, wet cunt with his hot, white cum. “Oh fuck! Good boy! Thank you, Sophos!” He pulled out completely and his cum immediately began to dribble out of her pussy. Photine dropped to her knees, held Ash’s ass in place and began to drink Sophos’ cum as it flowed from her cunt. Sophos kneeled next to Ash’s face and she milked the last drops of his cum from his softening dick, letting Ash drink it. “How long do you take to get hard again?”

“Only a minute or two. Aphrodite blessed me when I joined the Temple and I can cum as much as my clients demand of me!”

“Sounds like a pretty sweet deal.”

“It most certainly is. Is Photine done yet?”

She ceased her drinking, “Nearly! You came a lot!” He chuckled before Photine got up and kissed him. Ash sat up as she realised Photine was feeding Sophos some of his own cum. He seemed surprised but Ashildr thought he looked like he actually quite liked it.

Clara’s tongue was working wonders on Isi’s pussy and she wasn’t afraid to show it, moaning loudly into Dion’s mouth as a drop of their combined spit fell onto Clara’s belly. Isi’s cunt began to spasm around Clara’s tongue as she covered her face in her clear Greek girl-cum. Clara helped Isi through her first lesbian orgasm, pounding her cunt with her tongue, tickling her insides, and letting her fingers dance across her clit. Dion held Isidora as her orgasm washed over her to make sure she didn’t fall as she came down from her sex high. She dismounted Clara’s face and knelt next to her to admire how wet she’d made it. Clara smiled up at her and panted, “Do you want to stroke my clit? Help _me_ cum?”

“Okay! Do I just - ?”

“Like you do when your touch yourself.” Isi blushed. “You just came all over another girl’s face. One you’d never met before. And now you’re getting embarrassed? Come on, we all do it. You’d better start soon, Isi, I’m getting close…” Clara’s breath wasn’t exactly steady with 8 inches of Spartan dick buried inside her but it trembled more as she felt the nervous bi girl’s fingers graze against her clit. “Little bit faster, Isi…” Isidora sped up her ministrations and Clara’s moans grew louder as her pussy clamped down on Dion’s spear as her orgasm hit her. She felt successive waves of ecstasy flood her body as her cunt soaked Dion’s dick and Isi’s hand with her hot, clear girl-cum. Dion slowly pulled out after not cumming and Clara’s hot, wet, naked body laid on the bed gently twitching for a good minute. Her Greek pornai laid at her sides, Isi holding her hand, and Dion planting gentle kisses up and down her body. It took Clara a few minutes of being cared for so well by Dion and Isi before she was ready to sit up, and the other two sat up with her. “Leonidas was legendary partly because of his spear. But I don’t think his held a candle to _yours_ , Dionysios.” He blushed and smiled. “And you didn’t even cum! That’s some serious stamina!”

“If you’d allow me to, Miss, I’d like to save it and cum on both of your beautiful faces at the end.”

“Isi, would you like that? If Dion fucks you and you lick my pussy, then he cums all over us?” Isi blushed and looked down at the bed. “Well, I-I wouldn’t necessarily… _object_ to the prospect, and I think that-”

“Isi, you’re wet. I can see it running down your leg.” She went scarlet and desperately tried to cover herself. Clara chuckled and turned back to the exquisite Greek man in front of her, “I think it’s pretty clear that Isi would quite like that and I know I’d love you to cover my face in that Spartan seed.”

“Thank you, Miss.” Clara knelt up to his ear and whispered, “Just make her cum. Hard. Let’s give her a threesome to really remember, eh?”

“We will, Miss. I can assure you.” Dion surprised Clara with a gentle and rather tender kiss on her lips.

Once Sophos had swallowed his own cum, Ashildr pushed him down onto the bed and immediately straddled his face. Photine mirrored Ash’s actions and straddled his already hardening cock before sliding it into her pussy. Sophos quickly got to work tongue-fucking Ash’s cunt, holding her ass in place to steady her movements. Photine began to rock her hips on Sophos’ dick and asked, “How is he?”

“Pretty decent. I think he quite likes that he can still vaguely taste his own cum inside me. Don’t you, boy?” The girls heard a muffled _yeah_ … from Ashildr’s pussy and laughed. “Because you love cum, don’t you?” Again, a muffled, hesitant affirmation. Ashildr patted his belly. “Good boy. Now get back to work.” Sophos did as he was told and shut up, letting his tongue work the first inch or two of Ashildr’s pussy while she slowly rocked her hips back and forth on his face. Photine began to ride the blond properly, starting to bounce on his dick. She loved the fact that Ashildr was unabashedly watching her boobs bounce as she rode him and it made her even hornier than she was already. “You like watching me ride this dick, don’t you, Ash?” She nodded. Photine decided to make a proper show of it and began to slowly run her hands up and down her body, following her curves and cupping her breasts as Ashildr’s breath began to falter, partly from this naked Greek girl exhibiting herself but mostly from the tongue tickling the inside of her cunt. “Right there! Good boy! Ahhh _fuck_!” Ashildr was quickly spasming on Sophos’ face, as he kept up his rhythm and let Ash ride out her orgasm as she coated his face in girl-cum. Once her orgasm had subsided, she dismounted the poor boy’s face, looking back to see him panting and soaked in her cum. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips before turning to Photine, who was getting close to her own orgasm.

Clara turned to Isi and said, “Come on, girl, I want you on your hands and knees. Let’s put that wetness to use, eh?” She blushed a shade brighter but did as Clara asked, presenting her backside to Dion as he got off the bed. Clara sat back to take in Isi’s beauty, naked, so vulnerable with Dion’s massive spear stood to attention behind her. “Are you ready for the best dick of your life?”

“I think so…” Clara laid on her belly in front of Isi, face-to-face with her. “Isi, he’s big. I know that. He might hurt a little bit. But after you adjust to him, he’s _incredible_. You’ll be completely fine, I promise. We can stop whenever you want. Okay?”

“Yes. Thank you Miss.”

Clara kissed her on the lips and looked up at Dion, “Just put the head in, first.” Dion did. Clara could see the discomfort of Isi’s face. Nothing too bad, he was obviously just a bit bigger than most of the dicks she’d taken. No surprise there. Dion gave Clara a nod. “That’s the head in. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a second.”

“Of course.”

Isi took some deep breaths before blurting out, “I want it all inside me! Just put it all in my pussy. Slow and steady, just fill me up. Please, Dion.” He couldn’t argue with that and neither of the girls were going to let him. He held Isi’s hips and very slowly began to push himself deeper inside her. Her wetness was really helping here as her breath lightly trembled. “Do you want to hold my hand?”

“Could I?”

“Of course.” Clara held Isidora’s left hand with her right as Dion continued to push himself deeper into her cunt as she moaned. Clara kept holding Isi’s hand until Dion said, “Isidora, that’s all of it.” She gasped. “Really?!”

“Yes. Can you feel me against your ass?”

“Yeah… Oh Gods!”

“Are you okay, Isi?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Have I got a bulge like you did?” Both girls tried to get a look at Isi’s belly but neither could make out any discernible bulge. “I don’t think you’re at the right angle to see it inside you. But you are at the right angle to get the best orgasms,” said Dion.

“I think that’s a trade I’m willing to make. I think you can probably start to move now, Dion. And Clara, you said I could… taste your…”

“You want to eat my pussy?”

“If you’d let me. I’d love to.” Clara sat up and spread her legs, letting Isi take in the sight of her already wet cunt. “Just start licking and see what makes me squirm.” Isi smiled before running her tongue along Clara’s pussy, from her perineum to her clit, tasting the first cunt of her life and prompting a warm smile from Clara.

Ashildr straddled Sophos’ belly to sit in front of Photine as her boobs bounced beautifully with her body’s movements. She allowed her left hand to find Photine’s hip and her right hand to slip a finger into her mouth. “I want you to get that nice and wet for me, okay?” Photine looked confused but happily covered Ashildr’s middle finger in her saliva. Then she realised. Her eyes widened as a look of shock, fear, and a bit of excitement crossed her face, her tongue froze, and she stopped bouncing on Sophos’ cock. “It’s okay. You’ll love it, trust me.” She was apprehensive but slowly continued to wet Ash’s finger in her mouth. Once it was wet enough, Ashildr pulled it out of her mouth and lined it up with the Greek girl’s tight little ass hole. “Please be gentle, Miss. No-one’s ever done _that_ to me before…”

“Of course. Just relax.” Ashildr loved this bit. She began to slowly push her finger into Photine’s virgin ass and heard her try to suppress a squeal as Ash slid her first knuckle in. “That’s one knuckle, do you want to keep going?” She nodded and Ash continued to push her finger into her hole until she reached the second knuckle and began to curl her finger, stroking the wall of Photine’s ass hole and prompting a gasp from her, followed by a giggle. “That’s so _weird_!”

“Good weird or bad-?”

“ _So good_!” Ashildr smiled and kissed her. “Do you want me to go a bit deeper or do you want to keep riding Sophos?”

“Can we do both?”

“We can certainly try.” Photine smiled and she started to bounce on the dick inside her once more while Ash tried to keep her hand as still as possible in relation to her ass, slowly sliding her digit deeper into her hole. It didn’t take very long before Photine was calling out to Aphrodite in orgasmic ecstasy and covering Sophos’ dick in her cum. She had to grab Ashildr to keep her upright as she rode out her orgasm and she happily accepted her into an embrace with her finger now buried in her ass. Ashildr pulled her finger out of Photine and cleaned it on the bedsheets before wrapping her arms around her and lifting her off of Sophos’ still rock hard dick. She turned to look at the boy. “Did you cum?” He slowly shook his head, looking a bit embarrassed. “Oh I know exactly what to do with you then!”

Isi definitely didn’t know what she was doing but Clara’s gentle moans gave her a sense of direction. She quickly realised that Clara quite liked it when she kissed or licked a particular spot near the top of her pussy and Isi assumed that must be Clara’s clit. She was aware of the Spartan cock filling her cunt and fucking her tight little hole but she was completely focused on serving her delicious client. Isi decided to try a bit of fingering and adjusted her position to free up her right hand. In doing so, she unintentionally let Dion fuck her at a slightly different angle, making her moan louder and harder as she pressed one finger against Clara’s dripping entrance. “May I, Miss?”

“Go right ahead…” Isi pressed her middle finger into Clara’s cunt, eliciting a moan and a shudder from her. “Good girl…” breathed Clara as she ran her fingers through Isi’s hair. She started to slowly thrust her finger in and out of Clara’s cunt and it wasn’t long before she said, “Maybe you could put another finger in, Isi?”

“Of course Miss.” Isi slipped her index finger in with her middle and Clara responded by moaning a little louder. “And then maybe just curl them up a little bit?” Isi did as she was asked and Clara clearly loved it. “Fuck! Just like that! Good girl… Right there. Just like that…” Isi assumed she’d hit Clara’s G-Spot and so she just kept going, the exact same pressure in the exact same places in the exact same rhythms. It was only about 10 seconds before Clara came all over Isi’s face, covering her beautiful visage in sticky girl-cum. And Isi loved it. She kept up her ministrations until Clara was down from her orgasm. Clara withdrew her hips from the Greek girl’s face and got in doggy opposite her to clean Isi’s soaked face. She gave her a passionate, tongue-less kiss. “You’re a good girl. You know that?” Isi just smiled and blushed, embarrassed. Clara kissed her again and whispered in her ear, “Now cum for me, Isi.” Suddenly, all Isi could think about was the beautiful Spartan dick repeatedly filling her little pussy. She came on command. Pleasure started burning hot in her pussy and spread through her entire body instantly, overwhelming her ever nerve with pure orgasmic bliss. Her cunt clamped around Dion’s cock and she soaked his hips with her juices as she fell into Clara’s embrace. “Just like that, good girl.” Isidora took a while to recover from her orgasm but the first thing she said was, “Clara, how did you do that?”

“Let’s call it a gift from the Gods, shall we?”

“Okay.” Clara lifted her head and kissed Isi again. “How about Dion pulls out of you and covers our faces in his hot, sticky cum? Would you like that?”

“I’d love that, Miss Clara.”

“Good girl.”

Ashildr dismounted Sophos and lay next to him and was soon joined by Photine on his other side. She ran her finger up his shaft, coating it in a mix of Photine’s cum and his pre before she started to slowly run it up his body. “I think you’d quite like to taste this load a bit more than the last one. Am I right?” He slowly started to nod. “Maybe you could cum in your own mouth. Would you like that?” Sophos looked up at Ashildr and she could see the lust in his eyes. “Yeah, you would. One more question. Would you like Photine to finger your ass hole?” He went scarlet. “Oh, don’t look like that. It wouldn’t be the first thing up there, would it?” Sophos couldn’t contain his blindingly obvious embarrassment as Photine gasped. “Are you a little _kinaidos_ , boy?”

“I think he is. I think he likes putting things up his ass, don’t you Sophos?”

“Yes! I admit it! I like putting things inside me and I love the taste of men’s cum! Is that what you wanted to hear? Can you finger me and let me cum now? Please!”

“That’s exactly what we wanted to hear. Good boy.” Ashildr finally let Sophos clean her finger, tasting Photine and himself on it. She then wasted no time positioning the boy just the way she wanted. She moved his hips directly above his face and moved Photine behind them to support him in this new position, his dick pointing directly at him. He held his arms above his head and Ashildr sat on his wrists, holding his ankles to give Photine a good view of his ass hole. “Do you know what you’re doing back there?”

“I’ll be honest, miss, this isn’t my first time fingering a boy.”

“Fantastic! Just do your thing then, girl!” Photine did as she was told and got two fingers nice and wet before spitting on Sophos’ hole and circling it with her fingers. She looked between his spread legs and past his rock hard dick to look him in the eye. “Are you ready, boy?”

“Yes! Just stick it in me!”

“No. Ask nicely, boy.”

“Fine! Please, Photine. Please put your fingers inside my submissive little ass hole.”

“Aww! How cute!” Photine slammed her middle finger up to the hilt inside Sophos and he threw his head back as far as it could go, which was practically nowhere. He let out a cry that could probably be heard from inside the temple before muttering, “Fuck yes…” He panted as he adjusted to the digit inside him. “More. More!” Photine was happy to oblige and started to withdraw her middle finger, allowing her to slip her index finger with the same aggressiveness as before, prompting a similar cry of pleasure. “Just a tiny bit more! Just curl them up a - _FUCK_!” Before anyone could do anything, Sophos was covering his face with his own hot cum, straight from his spasming dick, getting most of his seed in his own submissive mouth. He held his cum in his mouth while Photine milked his prostate and Ash squeezed out the last drops from his cock. His tongue played with his seed in his mouth before he looked up at Ashildr. “You can swallow, boy.” Sophos closed his mouth and swallowed a few times, sending his own load down his throat. He then opened his mouth and Ashildr checked he’d swallowed it all. “Good boy!” She kissed his vaguely cum-tasting lips and Photine let him lay down.

Isi had drenched Dion in girl-cum when she came so he slid out of her cunt with ease. “How would you like your girls, Dion?”

“I thought you two could kneel and suck my dick for a little bit before I cum all over your beautiful faces. Would that be okay, Miss Clara?” She looked over at Isi and she nodded happily. “We’d _love_ to, Dion.” The girls got down on their knees in front of Dionysios’ glorious body and rock hard erection, almost dripping from Isi’s orgasm, and began to service his spear. Isi immediately wrapped her lips around his head so Clara went in for his balls. She held his balls with her left hand as her right hand began to feel every muscle clearly in his torso, tracing the edge of every ab before it made its way down to his hips and the pure muscle of his thigh. Dion’s body alone was making Clara horny again. But she wasn’t down here to get herself off, she was here to get Dion off. She took his left ball into her mouth and began to very lightly suckle on it, tickling his scrotum with her tongue while Isi teased his head with hers in between feeble attempts to fit his length into her mouth. Dion ran his fingers through both girls’ hair and muttered, “I’m nearly there, girls. Just a little bit more.” Isi was clearly excited at the prospect of being covered in cum so kicked herself into overdrive and it certainly didn’t go unappreciated. “Oh fuck, Isi!” He pushed her off his dick and Clara stopped playing with his balls.

“Get ready girls!” They knelt obediently in front of Dion and smiled wide as he stroked himself to orgasm in front of them. He came. The first rope hit Isi right between the eyes and ran across her face, over her cheek, to her mouth. The next rope hit Clara’s cheek and ran across to the other. Dion continued like this, alternating between each girl with each spurt of his cock until his balls were completely drained, at which point both girls were painted white with his cum. He didn’t just cover their faces, either, he had to cum all over the girls’ chests and tits too after their faces were completely covered. They both opened their somehow untouched eyes, looked up at the exhausted Dion and smiled wide at him. “Good girls. You both did fantastically. Thank you.” Clara turned to Isi and started to lick Dion’s salty sweet seed from her face. Dion sat back down on the bed and watched as the girls cleaned each other’ bodies of his massive load.

Once they were both clean, they shared a long, passionate kiss before Isi asked, “Do you have to go now, Miss Clara?”

“I do, sorry Isi. I promise we’ll come back though.”

“You better!” The girls stood up and pulled Dion into a hot, naked hug.

“I suppose you’ve got to go too, Miss?” asked Sophos. Ashildr looked down at her little cum slut. “Yeah, I do, boy. Are you going to miss me?” He nodded. “Good. But remember, you’ve always got Photine if you want a girl to finger you.”

“This certainly won’t be the last time I ask her, Miss!” Ashildr leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Good boy. And for the record, I’ll miss you too, slut. It’s not often I find a boy who wants to eat his own cum as much as you do.” He blushed. “And Photine! You were excellent! Just, next time, don’t let him cum that quickly. Make him work for it.”

“Of course Ashildr.” She kissed the girl on the lips and stood up. Clara joined her at the entrance of the tent, adjusting the clasp on her himation. They said their final goodbyes and began to walk back to the TARDIS, letting their lovely Greek pornai go back into the Temple, ready for their next clients. The girls chatted about their experiences with each of them before entering the TARDIS. They materialised in deep space and continued exploring their new home until they went to bed.


	4. The Return of Captain Jack Harkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashildr discovers where Jack’s been and she shows Clara just how good he is. And then, with Clara’s help, she punishes him for making her wait so long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Rough sex, power exchange, futanari, femdom, male anal sex, pegging, spitroasting, excessive cum production

Clara awoke to an empty bed. She’d drifted off in the arms of a Viking and now she was naked and alone. “Ash?” No reply. “Dammit.” She began to get up when she saw a note on her bedside table.

_If I’m not here and you want me, I’m in the library. x_

Alright. Fine. Clara got out of bed, slipped a plain white dressing gown over her naked body and began the search for the TARDIS library. She walked through identical corridors for what seemed like hours but could only have been minutes, passing some “normal” rooms, like the swimming pool and the tennis court, and some rather strange rooms she’d never seen in The Doctor’s TARDIS, including a room filled with sex toys of all different shapes, sizes, and presumable functions, and a room that was clearly made for BDSM. There were straps attached the walls, whips, gags, and cuffs on racks, and almost inexplicably, what Clara thought to be a pommel horse.

When she finally found what must be the library, she saw a large room filled with bookshelves, each one filled with books, most of which Clara knew she wouldn’t understand. The only light in the room came from a fireplace burning at the far end, easily 50 metres away, and that light illuminated the reason she was here. Ashildr, wearing a plain navy blue dressing gown, sat comfortably in a large leather arm chair, legs crossed, a large, leather-bound book resting on her lap, held steady by her left hand, and a hot cup of tea in her right. Clara walked over to her and sat down in the chair opposite. Ashildr seemed oblivious. Clara cleared her throat. Ashildr said nothing. “What’cha readin’?” Ashildr jumped at that, nearly spilling her tea and shouting something that Clara assumed to be a profanity in a language she definitely didn’t speak. “When did you get here?!”

“Just now.”

“You were bloody quiet about it.”

“No I wasn’t. I think you’re just quite interested in that book. What is it?” Ashildr set her tea down and closed the book, letting Clara read the title. _The Adventures and Misadventures of Your Friendly Neighbourhood Immortal, by Captain Jack Harkness_. “You remember that other immortal I told you about, the one that disappeared?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, an infinitely long lifespan dictates that every immortal will write every book ever written. The whole Library of Babel. But of course, entropy gives finite time and finite time denies such a prospect.”

“Well obviously.”

“Exactly. But, most immortals write at least one book. This one’s Jack’s. He’s the guy I told you about. It’s his autobiography. Turns out, it was in the TARDIS library. But, I’ve been reading this. It’s quite good. _And_ I think I know where he went after he disappeared. I thought we could go and find him.”

“And fuck him, I presume?”

“You know me too well!” Ashildr put the book and her mug down on the table next to her, got up, and grabbed Clara’s hand. “You want to meet the best fuck of my life?”

“We should probably get dressed first.”

“No, we shouldn’t. We’re gonna land inside his house, and I know for a fact he won’t be properly dressed.”

“Then let’s go!” Clara got up and followed Ashildr as she ran through the TARDIS corridors to the Console Room. She set the flight path and looked across the Console at Clara. She smiled mischievously and pulled a lever. The Time Rotor began to move as the room shook and the TARDIS took off towards Captain Jack.

Jack came back after he ran away from Torchwood. He came back to Earth, to London, in the year 12,086 HE. He’d moved on from all his old friends at Torchwood but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Gwen again. So, he started making new friends. One of those was a fellow immortal, a Viking girl. A sexy Viking girl. They quickly became fuck buddies and Jack even started fighting aliens again. But one day, in 12,090 HE, Jack got a call from across the universe. From The Doctor. That’s why he left. He had to go before he could tell Ashildr. The Doctor needed him to help her fight a Cyberlegion but when The Doctor took him home, she thought she’d landed in London, but she was actually in Geneva. And that’s where Jack was abandoned and had to find a house for himself. And after only a month or two, an object appeared in his living room. Jack had just gotten up, he was wearing just his boxers, holding a cup of tea when he walked into his living room to see an imposing shiny metal cylinder on the rug. He could swear that wasn’t there yesterday. He put his mug down, grabbed a revolver from the coffee table and pointed it at the part of the cylinder that looked most like a door. “Come out with your hands up! How did you get in here?” The door slid open and Ashildr leant against the frame. Jack froze. His gun dropped from his hands. “Hello, Captain.”

“Ho- Wha- Whe- How did you get a TARDIS?”

“Long story. For me, it’s been…” Ashildr thought about it, her eyes slowing being drawn to the bulge in Jack’s lovely, figure-hugging boxers. “Far, _far_ , too long…” She stepped out of the TARDIS and immediately embraced the Captain, pulling him into a deep tongue-kiss and letting her hands explore his already nearly naked body. Jack had no idea what was happening. He’d last seen Ashildr a few months ago in London. How did she get here? Where did she get a TARDIS? When Ashildr finally broke from their kiss, he saw another woman stood at the entrance to the TARDIS. “Oh, you travel with an echo?”

“Nope. She’s the original.” Jack looked up at the brunette in the box. She gave him a little wave and a smile before her eyes also went to his boxers. “ _The_ Clara Oswald?!”

“The one and only.” She leaned in to whisper to him, “And she’s better in bed than any of her echoes!” Jack just stood there, dumbfounded. “Okay. I need some answers.”

“No. Fuck us first. Here’s my plan. You make us both cum now; show Clara just how good you are. Then we answer your questions, then we fuck some more. Okay?” Jack knew that Ashildr wasn’t going to take no for an answer so he just pulled her back into an embrace. She stopped him. “Nope. You’re going to lead us to your bedroom. We’re all gonna get naked. You’re gonna fuck me silly while Clara watches and touches herself, then you’re gonna fuck her while I watch. Okay? No funny business, just pure, hard _sex_. Can you do that, big boy?” Jack nodded and walked straight to the bedroom.

He pulled his boxers down his legs and off his feet, prompting Ashildr to bite her lip after seeing his cock for the first time in a _very_ long time. “How do you want to do this, then?” Jack seemed more confident now he was naked. Ashildr dropped her dressing gown, letting Jack take in her naked beauty. It’d only been a few months since he’d last seen the Viking naked but she had almost the same effect on him as he had on her, and he was hard already. Ashildr didn’t need to answer his question. She got on all fours on his bed, spreading her knees to give him better access to her literally dripping pussy as a bead of her arousal ran down her inner thigh. “You said you wanted it hard?”

“Yep! And you better deliver. You’ve got an audience now.” Jack turned around to see Clara. She’d disrobed and sat herself down on an armchair behind Jack and to his left, giving her a great angle to see him pound her lover’s cunt. Her left leg was thrown over the left arm of the chair, giving Jack a full view of her pussy. She took a drop of her wetness on her finger and tasted herself while Jack watched her and they gave each other a knowing smile. He turned back to the cunt in front of him, lined up his cock with her virgin hole, grabbed Ash’s hips, and buried his dick completely inside her in one swift motion, drawing a scream from the girl. “You like it when I pop your cherry hard, don’t you, you little slut?”

“Yes! I love it when you fuck me hard! Please Jack!”

“Good girl…” He pulled his dick out until just his head was inside her. Then he slammed himself back in. Then he drew himself back out. And slammed back in. Over and over, at a steady, but agonisingly slow pace. “Faster… Please Jack… Fuck me faster…”

“You want fast _and_ hard?”

“Please!”

“Okay, girl.” Jack didn’t slowly increase his speed. He instantly went from about one thrust every two or three seconds, to as fast as he could possibly pound her. And Ashildr felt it. She screamed even louder than she did the first time and her body rocked every time Jack’s hips impacted her ass. “You gonna cum for me, Ash?” She answered by cumming. Her arms gave out as her entire body was on fire with ecstasy. She laid there, a puddle of pleasure while Jack continued to pound her cunt as girl-cum practically flowed from it. He started to slow down and Clara could see that he was nowhere near his own edge, despite her being almost as wet as Ashildr just from watching that incredible show. Jack pulled out of Ashildr’s cunt and let her collapse onto the bed. “Good girl…” he patted her bare bum. Her body began to slide off the bed and he had to catch her. He turned to Clara and, exhibiting Ashildr’s ragdoll body, asked, “You want to get fucked like this, or do you want gentle?” Ashildr tried her hardest to nod, as if to say, “Clara, say yes! You want this!”, but the muscles in her neck refused to do anything as she lay limp in Jack’s arms. But Clara wanted it anyway. No. She _needed_ to get pounded like that. She stood up. “You can sit Ash down on the chair. I think it’s just a little bit wet, sorry.” There was a massive damp spot covering most of the seat.

She laid down on her back on Jack’s bed, in a puddle of Ash’s pussy juice. Ashildr was slowly regaining awareness and motor control as she sat in the wet chair and Clara gulped as she saw Jack’s incredible body towering between her spread legs, her gleaming cunt on display to this man she’d only just met. “Rough or gentle?” he asked. Clara gulped. “R-rough please…”

“Of course. Good choice, girl.” He kissed her forehead before lining his dick up with her ready and waiting hole. His cock was rock hard and covered in Ashildr’s wetness as he pressed it against Clara’s entrance. Jack wasn’t sure of their relationship. He assumed they must fuck each other but he didn’t know if they were romantically together, friends with benefits, or somewhere in between. He also didn’t care. He slammed himself balls deep into Clara’s cunt, prompting a scream from her much like Ashildr’s before he started to withdraw again. His starting pace was a bit quicker this time because Clara wasn’t a virgin, pounding her cunt hard and deep once every two seconds or so. He held Clara’s thighs against his abs, watching her face between her calves as he pounded her hole. “Could you- go a bit- faster please?-” asked Clara between thrusts.

“Are you sure you’re ready for me?” She nodded. Jack laughed. “If you say so…” He immediately went up to full speed, pounding Clara as hard and fast as he could. She wasn’t ready. Ashildr made it look easy to take Jack’s dick. It wasn’t. He knew exactly what he was doing and he seemed to hit every nerve in Clara’s pussy. Clara thought she must have already had three or four mini orgasms before the big one because Jack was so skilled. But when the big one came, it came _hard_. Her whole body spasmed as she covered Jack in more girl-cum and her vision went blurry. Her ears began to ring and she felt Jack slow down, and then an emptiness in her pussy. She felt like she was missing a vital part of her: Jack’s cock filling her cunt. But there was nothing she could do about it as she laid on the bed in utter bliss, every neuron firing in pleasure, unable to control any of her muscles as her cunt spasmed on its own. Jack picked her up to move her into the middle of the bed, letting her ride out her orgasm in relative comfort. He laid next to her limp body and whispered in her ear, “Sorry I had to pull out, you almost made me cum, you naughty girl…” He started to stroke her clit while she was still cumming, making her squeal in pleasure. “Hopefully this’ll make up for it…”

After Clara had seemed to calm down, Jack slowed his fingers and Ashildr asked, “Hey Jack, do you want to cum? My mouth’s available. You can take it if you want.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Ash was kneeling on the floor in front of the now soaked chair. Jack got up, stood in front of her and slid his dick straight into her eager, waiting mouth, letting her taste Clara still on his shaft. Even after so long, Ashildr remembered exactly what Jack liked and she quickly got her tongue to work on his head as he started to thrust into her mouth. She let her right hand play with his balls and he muttered, “Do you want my cum down your throat?” He had no idea what Ash said because he was fucking her mouth. “Yeah?” Again, a happy moan. “Good slut. Here it comes.” Ashildr felt hot cum hit the back of her throat and she loved it. She let Jack fill her mouth with cum until he pulled out. “Show me.” Ashildr opened her mouth to show Jack all of his cum. “Good girl. Now swallow.” Ashildr did as she was told and swallowed Jack’s load like the good girl she was. She opened her mouth again to prove that she’d swallowed it all and Jack knelt down in front of her to kiss her on the lips. “You’re so good. You know that don’t you, girl?” Ashildr just nodded contentedly, happy that the taste of Jack’s seed was still on her tongue. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“I’d love one…” Jack stood up and turned to look at the exhausted Clara on his bed. “Clara, do you want a cup of tea?”

“Yes please, Jack.”

“How do you take it?”

“Milk, no sugar.”

“Ashildr, I assume you still take it with far too much sugar?”

“Of course.” Jack left the girls to make some tea and when he got back, they were sat on the bed with a gap in between them and he took his place in that gap.

“Okay. Start from the beginning.”

“Well, you know how I became immortal. But, after you left me, I thought you’d abandoned me. I tried to replace you but I quickly realised that was never going to happen so I just moved on with my life. I lived out the lifetime of the universe until The Doctor picked me up at the end of time. Clara had died on Trap Street. Long before we met. The Doctor saved her with some Time Lord technology and then he unintentionally wiped his own memory of her. So, she’s dead and I’m immortal and we’re both attracted to each other so we decided to steal a TARDIS and run off together. We quickly became lovers and I wanted to come back and see you.”

“She called you the best fuck she’d ever had,” interrupted Clara.

“Clara!”

“What?! I’m agreeing with you!”

“So, you lived the entire lifetime of the universe and one of the first things you did when you got a TARDIS was come back to see me?” asked Jack, his erection coming back under the tray.

Ashildr blushed. “Yeah…”

“Was I worth the wait?”

“Fuck yeah! Although, I think you deserve to be punished for making me wait so long…”

“You want to punish me?”

“I think that was implied, big boy… Maybe I’ll put a little something in that hole of yours… Maybe Clara can occupy your mouth…”

“I think I’d like that… Clara?”

“I _would_ quite like to see what that tongue can do…”

“Then it’s a plan. You put these mugs away, I’ll go get some _proper_ strapons, they’re so much better than the stuff in this time. Then we’ll fuck you…” Jack took the mugs and put them away while the girls strutted back into the TARDIS. He got his anal lube out and knelt on the bed, waiting for his Mistresses to come and punish him.

Ashildr stepped back into Jack’s bedroom and the first thing he noticed was the 8 inch raging erection just above Ashildr’s pussy. It looked like it was a completely natural part of her, despite her lack of balls. “You know, I’ve used this quite a few times but I’ll never get used to it. Just seeing it makes me so horny that it won’t stop throbbing. And it’s so sensitive too! I cum every couple minutes and a cum quite a lot. Don’t let the lack of balls fool you. My cum looks and feels exactly like a normal human male’s. And you’re gonna get it in your ass.”

“And you’re gonna get mine in your mouth.” Clara followed Ash into the room, precum literally dripping from her throbbing cock. Her dick was identical to Ashildr, but she seemed to have even less control over it. Although, Jack had to admit his dick was pretty hard now too. “Would you like to get spitroasted, Jack?”

“Yes please, girls…” 

“Get into position then, boy.” Jack got onto all fours on his bed and laid his bottle of lube by his spread knees. Ashildr stepped behind him to inspect his position. She placed a hand on his toned ass before letting a finger run down, over his tight and immaculately clean pucker, along his perineum and down the underside of his erection. She tugged on his hard cock. “Good boy. Clara, show Jack your new dick while I get his hole ready.” Clara wasted no time hopping up onto Jack’s bed and letting him get a better look at her cock. “How the fuck do you control these things?! Mine just keeps leaking!”

“I wish I knew, Clara,” joked Jack.

“Anyway, do you wanna taste some girl-dick?” Jack nodded and Clara pointed her new dripping tip at his mouth. He enveloped her head with his lips and began to run his tongue across her slit, tasting her precum as it flowed from her shaft. Clara let out a little yip of surprise as cum immediately began to shoot from the end of her dick into the back of Jack’s mouth. He didn’t let Clara’s cock leave his mouth as he took her entire load. He had to admit it was bigger than his own. Clara’s cum was hot and thick. It was more milky than a man’s but it was utterly delicious. She stopped cumming and pulled out as Jack swallowed the last of her cum.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, Jack! If it’s any consolation, I didn’t get any warning either.” Jack could hear Ashildr stifling a laugh behind him as he smiled up at Clara. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I quite liked it. Do you want to try to last a bit longer this time? I assume you don’t have much of a refractory period.”

“None at all, in fact. You sure you don’t mind?”

“Clara, just stick your dick in my mouth.”

“Okay, Jack…” Clara slid her still rock-hard cock back into his mouth and once again, he teased her slit with his tongue and he actually had a chance to taste her precum this time as it leaked from her a bit slower now. It tasted pretty normal: salty, a little tangy, quite sticky. As Clara began to slide her cock further into Jack’s mouth, he felt a cold, wet finger on his ass hole. Ashildr lubed up his tight little boy-hole before sliding a finger in and prompting a little shiver from him. “You like that, Jack? You like a finger in your ass?” His response was muffled because his mouth was full of Clara’s leaking girl-dick but Ashildr knew he loved it. This wasn’t the first time she’d fingered him. She slipped a second finger into his hole and began to spread them, getting him just loose enough to take her cock. While Ash had been lubing him up, Jack had been working Clara’s cock head with his tongue and she came again, sending the first couple spurts straight down his throat before filling his mouth with her cum again. “Oh my God! Ash, how do you control these things?!”

“You don’t!” With that, Ashildr started to slide her throbbing erection into Jack’s ass hole, making him squeak with a mouthful of Clara. “What was that, boy?” A muffled reply. “Clara, let the man speak.” She pulled out of his mouth. “Fuck! You’re both pretty big, girls. Just, go easy on me a bit. At least at the start.”

“No promises.” Ashildr didn’t stop or slow her penetration of Jack’s hole; she just continued to slowly slide her girl-cock progressively deeper into his ass. Clara let Jack resume his blowjob as she kept continuously leaking precum onto his tongue. Jack didn’t have much of a choice but to let the girls keep pushing deeper into him at both ends. He guessed Ashildr was probably only halfway in when he heard he breathe, “I’m gonna cum in your ass, okay Jack? Then I’m just gonna keep going. And you’re gonna take it like a good boy, okay?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer, not that he could with Clara’s girl-dick now starting to probe his throat. Jack felt a spurt of hot cum fill his tight little ass hole as Ashildr groped his chiselled ass and kept pushing deeper into him. Her new girl-cock kept squirting cum into him and Jack loved the feeling, getting achingly hard from the double stuffing. Ashildr finished cumming and kept pressing deeper, rubbing hard against Jack’s prostate as he struggled to let Clara enter his throat.

The girls finally bottomed out inside him at the same time and Ashildr gave his bum a little pat. “There you go. That’s all of us inside you, now. Good boy. You ready to get properly fucked?” It was a very strange experience for Jack. He’d been spitroasted before, sure. But Ashildr’s hips were pressed against his ass. She was “balls-deep”. But she didn’t have balls. He’d expect to feel a pair of balls pressing against him and he didn’t. The idea of being stuffed with cock was appealing enough to the space-slut. But the fact that it was so exotic, so different. It made him incredibly horny.

Ashildr noticed Jack’s throbbing cock. “I bet it hurts to be that hard, doesn’t it?” She leant round to grab his shaft. “It’s okay, boy. You can cum.” Jack didn’t realise how much he needed to hear that. Suddenly, a torrent of cum flooded from his cock, splattering his bed in his own needy seed. Ashildr didn’t even stroke him, she just held his cock in place and it spasmed with ecstasy. The girls were clearly turned on by this as Jack felt a sudden warmth in his throat and ass as they both came and a set of girly hips bucked into him at both ends. Jack tried to whine happily as the three orgasmed in unison but all he managed was a few involuntary shivers. “You needed that didn’t you, slut?” asked Clara. Jack tried to speak around her dick as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Thank Ashildr for letting you cum.” He tried to say _thank you_ but Clara’s cock was long enough to block any semblance of coherent speech. “You’re welcome, boy. Now, we’re going to _really_ fuck you.”

The Viking wasn’t lying. Both girls pulled out completely and Jack could feel cum leaking from his mouth and his ass immediately. This was also the first time he could see Clara’s thighs properly since she started. They were utterly soaked. As was a patch of his bed under her. Clearly her new sex organ shared its orgasms with her old one. He also noticed all of his spit hanging off Clara’s girl-dick in ropes, some of them still attached to his mouth. He looked up at her and she smiled warmly at her new boy toy. He smiled back. “Now keep sucking…” she whispered. He did. He felt Ash’s dick press against his hole and it slid in pretty easily, using Ashildr’s own cum as lube. Both girls hilted themselves inside Jack again and Ash said, “You ready, Clara?” She paused. Jack assumed Clara nodded as she patted his head. “Good. Now pound him.”

Both girls pulled most of the way out before slamming their cocks all the way back in, prompting a submissive little whine of pleasure from Jack. Another thrust, another whine. A few more thrusts, and Clara was holding Jack’s head, her cock hilted in his mouth, shooting cum down his throat. Once Clara’s orgasm has mostly passed, she continued to pound Jack’s mouth with the same fervour. Jack realised this was probably going to go on for a while, getting pounded from both ends by girls with big hard dicks. As he realised this, Ashildr shot another load into his ass and his own dick began to twitch as it came hands-free on his bed.

The relentless spitroast could have only gone on for an hour at the most, but it felt like _days_ to the poor man in the middle. When Clara finally pulled out for the last time, Jack couldn’t stop the cum flowing from his mouth. He couldn’t help but taste it all as it slid over his tongue. Clara tasted exactly the same as she did at the beginning - delicious. He also couldn’t help but notice that Clara’s girl-cock wasn’t rock hard anymore. It was only a semi! Was she finally getting tired?! Jack got so excited at the prospect of being free from the girls’ dicks that his arms gave out and he collapsed onto the bed as Ashildr filled his ass with one final load. Jack’s belly was happy and warm now that he was full of cum. Ashildr pulled out with a quiet _pop_ and her seed began to leak and join the puddle of Jack’s own cum between his legs.

Jack could happily just let sleep take him right there, leaking cum from both ends and thoroughly satiated. He guessed he must have cum about 10 to 15 times in that spitroast. He knew that genetic refractory period reduction treatment would be worth the money. Genetically enhanced or not, his balls ached and almost burned because he’d cum so much. “Clearly not as much as the girls,” he thought, as he kept watching Clara’s baby batter escape from his mouth. Clara brushed his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. “How does my cum taste, boy?”

“It’s delicious, Clara…”

“And you’re going to swallow as much of it as you can, aren’t you?” He nodded. “Good boy-slut.” Jack let his body collapse and he fell onto his side, now able to look up and meet Clara’s eyes. She smiled. He smiled back, her cum still dribbling from his mouth. Ashildr stepped into his field of view and slipped her hand around Clara’s waist. Clara’s cock was still at half-mast but Ashildr’s was completely soft now. She’d clearly had fun with his ass. “It’s okay Jack. You can go to sleep. You’ll wake up a bit later in the exact same position. We’ll have already left and you’ll have to clean up all this mess. Just close your eyes…” Jack did as he was asked. “Good boy.” He felt two kisses on his forehead before he drifted off to sleep and had a wet dream about the girls, cumming one last time, adding to the veritable pool of cum.


	5. Clara Makes Proper Use of Her Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara’s still horny after fucking Jack, so Ashildr offers herself up to satiate Clara’s lust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Futanari, power exchange, love confession, rimming, anal sex, rough sex, covered in cum

The girls left Jack asleep in a pool of cum and got back into their TARDIS after grabbing their dressing gowns. Ashildr fiddled with a few controls and the TARDIS rematerialised in deep space. However, she couldn’t ignore the fact that although she had gotten all of her sexual energy out on Jack’s poor ass hole, Clara apparently hadn’t had such luck. She knew she had to do something about her lover’s growing semi. Let her put it to some use. Clara had immediately gone to their respective bedrooms to put their dressing gowns back. She poked her head into the Console Room and said, “I’m gonna have a shower then go to bed if you want me.” She turned around and began to walk off. Ashildr started to follow her but had to pull her eyes away from that glorious ass before she said, “Clara, wait.” Clara turned around to show Ash that she was now nearly as hard as she was earlier. “Don’t you want some help?”

“You want to help me shower? You naughty girl…”

“I want to help you relieve yourself…” Ashildr wrapped her fingers around Clara’s girl-cock for the first time and she could feel it start to throb in her grip. “Oh, you _are_ a naughty little girl, aren’t you?” Clara kissed her before Ash said, “You go have a shower, but _don’t_ touch yourself, okay? Then, come back to your bed and I’ll give you a nice tight hole to fuck. Does that sound good?” Clara bit her bottom lip and Ashildr could feel precum start to run over her fingers. “Good girl. Now go clean yourself up. I’ll be waiting…” She let Clara walk down the hall to the shower, watching her lovely bum as she went. “And you’re not allowed to touch that dick!”

“I won’t! I promise!” The girls bid farewell before Ash made her way to the bedroom. She detached her organic strapon, put her favourite bottle of anal lube on the side, laid on the bed, spread her legs comfortably wide, and waited.

About 10 minutes later, Ashildr’s pussy had gotten so wet just from the anticipation that there was already a wet patch under her bum when Clara walked in. Ash knew Clara had followed her instructions of abstinence because her cock was now visibly twitching and there was a clear trail of precum down her shaft all the way to her cunt. “Oh, you poor thing! You must be dying to cum!” Clara squeaked in response. “Oh, come here, let me help you!” Clara walked up to Ashildr as she got on all fours at the edge of the bed. “I think I’ll start at your clit. I bet she’s aching too, isn’t she?” Clara nodded. “And then I’ll slowly make my way up to your tip, licking up all this delicious precum as I go. And then, when I get your tip in my mouth, only then can you cum. Okay Clara?” She just squeaked before Ashildr’s tongue brushed her aching clit. She had to try her absolute hardest not to cum on the spot and cover Ashildr’s naked body in her seed.

But she managed it and Ashildr’s tongue moved up her shaft towards her tip. She snaked up Clara’s shaft, cleaning the trail of precum from her. She flicked her tongue across Clara’s crown before she swallowed all the precum she’d collected so far. “I think that’s enough teasing. Get ready to cum, Clara.” With that, Ash wrapped her lips around Clara’s tip and almost as soon as she closed the seal, Clara’s cum flooded her mouth. She was delicious. Ashildr barely managed to swallow it all in time. Clara pulled out, panting. Ash collected herself for a second after swallowing all that cum and said, “Good girl. Now, which hole do you want to start with? My pussy? Or my ass?” Clara looked a bit confused. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah…”

“I thought you were just gonna suck me dry…”

“Clara. I said _a nice tight hole_. We’re gonna make proper use of this cock…”

“Oh… Well, which hole do _you_ want me to fuck?”

“I want you to fuck both of them… If I were you, I’d start with my pussy, then wear yourself out with my ass…”

“Then lay down and spread yourself for me, you little slut…” Ashildr did as she was told, happily letting Clara take charge, and eagerly laid herself down on the bed, spreading her legs to show Clara her glistening cunt. “You look so cute and vulnerable… You want my girl-dick in your pussy?” Ash nodded. “I can see you’re ready for me…” Clara straddled Ashildr’s naked body, her face only an inch from hers, their boobs pressed together, and Clara’s cock slowly leaking precum into her belly button. Clara kissed the helpless Viking slut underneath her. “You sure you’re ready for this cock? It’s not too big for you?”

“Shut up and fuck me!” Ashildr sounded almost exasperated already, just from the anticipation.

“Well not with an attitude like that, you little slut. Ask me nicely.”

“Please… Please, Clara… Please, fuck my little pussy with your big girl-dick… Please take my virginity…”

“Good girl…” Clara gave Ashildr a light but passionate kiss on the lips before pulling her hips back and lining up her cock with Ash’s dripping cunt.

She pressed her tip against her eager hole and pushed forward, parting Ashildr’s pussy lips and prompting a few grunts and moans as she took her virginity with her cock. Ashildr wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the girl who was now invading her pussy. Clara kept pushing deeper and Ashildr’s gradually increasing moans prompted her to start moaning herself as Ash’s cunt squeezed her cock like a hot, wet vice. Ashildr got louder and louder as Clara got deeper and she was panting by the time Clara bottomed out. She kissed her precious little Viking. “That’s all of it. Good girl…” Ashildr smiled one of the cutest smiles Clara had ever seen and hugged her even closer. “Please… Fuck me… Make me scream your name, Clara… Don’t be afraid to fill me with cum either; it’s safe…” Clara kissed her again, teasing Ash’s lips with a bit of tongue. “I’m gonna make you regret saying that…”

“I don’t think you _can_ …” Clara’s competitive side took over and she pulled out of Ashildr’s tight cunt until just her tip was inside. Then she buried her cock inside her again in one swift motion. Ashildr had to hold back a moan. She knew Clara was going to win eventually. By the end, she’d be screaming her name loud enough to be heard from kilometres away. And the TARDIS was in the vacuum of space.

“You like that, don’t you, you little slut?” Ashildr had to nod. “Good. Because there’s a lot more where that came from…” Ashildr instinctively bit her bottom lip as Clara drew back for another thrust. She slammed her hips back into Ash’s, rocking her body and immediately withdrew. Clara quickly got into a rhythm of hammering Ashildr’s cunt and the Viking hugged her even tighter. _How’s Clara this good with a dick of her own?_ thought Ashildr. But before she could contemplate it further, she felt her orgasm threatening to overtake her body. “Are you gonna cum for me, Ash?” She could only moan louder in response. Clara suddenly froze. Ashildr paused for a second, her impending orgasm starting to subside. “Clara?”

“Good girl. Say my name…”

“Clara.” She started to thrust again. “Clara! Oh fuck! Clara!” Her pussy clamped tight around the cock inside her but she was so wet that Clara’s movement was barely hindered. She continued to pound Ashildr and she screamed her name as her orgasm took over, flooding her body with mind-melting pleasure. “ _Claraaaaaaa_! Oh fuck! I love you!” Clara froze again. Ashildr took a few seconds to come down from her orgasm and she suddenly realised what she said.

“You love me?” Clara was in shock. “Clara! I’m sorry! It was- I was just-”

“Shut up. Ashildr, do you love me?” There was a pause as Ashildr looked deep into Clara’s eyes. “Yes…” she whispered.

“Say it louder.”

“I just screamed it. Do you want me to scream it again?”

“Maybe I do.”

“Fine! I love you, Clara! Is that what you want to hear?!”

“You fucking…” Clara locked her lips with Ashildr’s and they settled in to a long, passionate, tongue-less kiss. Ashildr felt a drop of water hit her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Clara pull away, starting to cry. “I love you too, you idiot…”

“You… love me too…”

“Yeah…” Ashildr laid there for a few seconds, Clara’s still throbbing cock deep in her cunt, still leaking precum, the girl just above her, tears occasionally falling onto her face, and both parties hot and sweaty. “Immortal space girlfriends!” cried Ashildr, hugging Clara tighter. Clara had to chuckle at that. “I guess we are girlfriends now…”

“Yeah we are… And I love it…”

“Me too…” The girls kissed again, Clara introducing a bit of tongue. “I’m not done, by the way, Ash. I already came like 5 times in your pussy; you said I could wear myself out with your ass…” Ashildr gulped. Clara smiled and pulled out. “I’ll be gentle. I promise, _baby_. Can I call you that?”

“Of course, _babe_.” Clara got up and Ashildr started to feel her new girlfriend’s cum leak from her pussy. “So, you want me to fuck you in the ass?”

“That was the plan. Do you want to eat it first?”

“Eat it?!”

“You’ve never eaten ass?”

“Clearly not!”

“Do you want to try it?”

“Well… I mean… don’t you have to like… clean it first… or something?” Clara was naked, with a throbbing, leaking erection between her legs but she looked down and fiddled with her hands in embarrassment when she talked about Ashildr’s ass hole. “Huh? Oh no! I had a treatment done. My ass is actually cleaner than my pussy. You wanna try?” Clara paused before she looked up at Ashildr. She was sat with her legs spread, deliberately letting Clara watch her own cum leak from her new girlfriend’s cunt. “Oh fuck it! Why not?! Show me that ass, babe!” Ashildr smiled wide and got on all fours and spread her knees, presenting her hairless, pristine ass hole to her new girlfriend. “Do you want me to talk you through it or do you want to just dive right in?”

“Well, I don’t really know what I’m doing… It’s not like a pussy, is it?”

“Babe, does it look like a pussy?”

“Oh, shut up and tell me what I’m supposed to do…”

“Just kiss it.”

Clara got on all fours behind Ashildr, spread her cheeks with her hands, and kissed her right on her ass hole. Nothing. “I mean, maybe tease it a little first…” Clara kissed Ash’s clit and started a slow line of gentle kisses moving back to the hole she was really after. A quiet moan. “That’s better… Then maybe just use your tongue a little bit…” Ashildr felt Clara’s tongue brush against her hole and her breath quivered. She could feel Clara’s breath as she silently chuckled. The point of her tongue ran around the edge and Ash moaned. “Don’t be afraid to get it nice and wet either… It’ll help you get your tongue inside…”

“You want me to put my tongue up your ass?”

“Well, yeah. You’ve got to stretch it a little bit at least. You think your dick would fit now? I’m way too tight. You’ve gotta get your tongue in there. Maybe a finger or two. Get me nice and relaxed. Stretch me out a little bit. Complaining isn’t going to do either of those things.” She felt Clara spit directly on her hole and rub it in with a finger. “Just like that…” Clara licked around her hole again before gently applying pressure with the tip. She could feel her girlfriend’s ass hole relaxing. The tip of her tongue slipped inside before she pulled it back out again, prompting a bratty little whine from Ashildr. “Hey, your pleasure will come. Be patient, girl.” She whined as Clara spat on her hole again. This teasing continued, with broad strokes and little flicks of Clara’s nimble tongue before she pushed it back inside her girlfriend. Almost an inch this time. Her ass hole was fully relaxed now but she still intentionally squeezed Clara’s tongue.

Clara had picked up the art pretty quickly and had easily worked out how to get Ashildr moaning like mad. Ashildr was panting with Clara’s tongue now tickling the inside of her ass hole when she felt it stop. She let out a needy little whimper before she felt two fingers push their way into her mouth. She knew what Clara wanted and happily got them covered in her own spit. “Good girl…” Clara withdrew her finger and gently slid them both into Ashildr’s anus. She began to spread her fingers and Ashildr’s hole with it, eliciting loud, heavy moans from the Viking. Once her fingers were spread wide enough, Clara spat directly into Ash’s ass hole and she jumped at the feeling.

Clara pulled herself away and said, “I think you’re ready to take this dick. Don’t you?” Ashildr just nodded. “Wow, you’re a mess already. Covered in sweat, panting, pussy _dripping_ , and ass just _begging_ for my cock. You’re such a little slut, aren’t you, baby?” Again, only a nod. “Then clean it for me…” Clara’s cock was stood to attention right in front of Ashildr’s face. She happily opened her mouth for Clara to claim. She lifted her cock up to her belly and Ashildr licked the trail of precum of her shaft like she did before, but now Clara was the domme and she was the needy, begging little sub. Once Clara’s cock was clean, she disappeared out of Ash’s view again and said, “How much lube am I gonna need?”

“Just get your cock covered in it, Clara. It’s a special brand of lube. You don’t need to top up half way through and it makes it feel even better. You could add some more to my ass but it’s probably wet enough already.” Ash had heard the bottle open and now she heard the slick sounds of Clara rubbing lube all over her dick. “Well, a little more can never hurt can it?” With that, Clara hilted two lube-covered fingers in Ashildr’s ass in one quick movement and she squealed at the surprise penetration.

Clara withdrew her fingers and Ashildr felt her tip press against her hole. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, “Just please be gentle…”

“I will. I promise. Now keep your eyes forward, slut. In fact, this is _my_ bedroom. I reconfigured this a little while ago. Do you want to see what I did?”

Ash faced forward and tentatively asked, “Yes?” She listened as Clara whistled a tune she wasn’t familiar with. It was probably from something from her time. Maybe a movie. But when she finished the melody, the wall behind her bed slid up to reveal a crystal clear mirror the size of the wall. The girls were positioned at a roughly 45 degree angle to the mirror, letting Ashildr see her own sweat-covered, panting face and Clara’s devious smile along with Clara’s cock lined up, pressing against her eager hole. “How d’you like it? Now you can _watch_ me fuck you silly _and_ be obedient.”

“… I love it… You look so good behind me like that, Miss Clara…”

“And you look so good bent over in front of me…” Clara’s hands were running all over Ashildr’s submissive little body and she couldn’t help but notice that despite Clara’s tip pressing against her hole, her hips were worryingly far away. She was going to go _deep_. “Oh, do you want a safe word, baby?” Ashildr nodded. She knew that Clara was going to get rough and she wanted a way out just in case she somehow got _too_ rough, although that would be quite hard to achieve. “How about… _Oklahoma_?” Ash smiled and nodded. “Good. You ready, slut?”

“Yes, Miss Clara…” Ashildr whispered, making eye contact with her domme via the mirror. “Good…” Clara gripped Ash’s hips tight and began to penetrate her ass hole with her girl-dick. Ashildr moaned loud as Clara slid her cock into her tight little ass hole. The lube definitely helped a lot. It let her Mistress slide into her hole at a slow but steady pace. She looked up at the mirror to see herself hot and panting and Clara stuffing her with cock. Her Mistress looked up too. “You like watching yourself getting fucked, eh?” She nodded. “Say it, slut.”

“Yes, Clara.”

“Good girl… Say my name…”

“Clara. Clara! Fuck me, Clara!” Ashildr felt Clara’s hips press against her own as all 8 inches of her cock were buried in her ass and almost immediately, she felt Clara grab her hips and squeeze. “Look at yourself, slut. Keep saying my name…” Ashildr did as she was told and felt Clara cum in her ass. It was a torrent of hot seed filling her hole as Clara grunted and moaned and squeezed her in the sexiest ways. Ashildr was pretty close to cumming herself. “Thank you, Miss Clara! Thank you for filling me with your seed! Thank you Clara!”

“Good girl…” Clara was panting herself as she came down from her orgasm and began to withdraw her cock.

Clara pulled out of Ash’s ass completely to let her cum leak out a bit and Ashildr watched her in the mirror as she got down and ate her own cum as it leaked. She moaned as Clara’s tongue worked its way deep inside her. “Oh fuck… I’m gonna cum, Mistress…” As she said that, Clara stopped. “No you’re not.” Ashildr whined needily. “I’m gonna make you work for it, slut. You are going to beg. I’m going to stuff your ass with my dick again. You are going to beg me to let you cum but you’re not going to until I let you. Okay?”

“… Yes Mistress…”

“Good girl.” Clara penetrated Ash’s hole again and pushed her way all the way in while Ashildr was whining and moaning, “Please Miss Clara! Please let me cum! Please!” Clara leant over Ashildr and wrapped her arms around her chest, just under her boobs. She pulled her up, nearly vertical with her as she started shallow thrusts into her ass. “Shhh girl…” Ashildr shut up but couldn’t stop a few quiet moans escaping. “You want to cum?” She nodded vigorously. Her body was screaming at her to let her impending orgasm take over but she had to deny it. She had to deny herself for Miss Clara. “Good girl. I’m going to count you down, okay?” She nodded. “5.” _Really?! She’s starting from 5!? I don’t think I can hold it that long!_ “4.” _At least she’s counting down pretty fast…_ “3.” _She’s so good at this. I wonder if she’d like bondage…_ “2.” _Nearly there, Ash. Just hold on a little bit longer. You can do this…_ “1.” _Oh Gods…_ “Cum.” Ashildr let everything go. Every nerve in her body was filled with pure anal orgasmic pleasure. She screamed as her ass tightened around Clara’s glorious length and her pussy spasmed, trying to milk cum from a cock that wasn’t there. “Cum for me… Good girl…” Clara held Ash up with her left arm but she let her right hand slide down to her soaked cunt. She let her fingers dance across her clit and she felt her ass hole squeeze her cock even tighter, almost painful. She assumed Ashildr was cumming again, this time from her pussy.

Ashildr was in fact lost in utter bliss. She didn’t know how long she’d been there but as she started to come down, she realised that more than anything else, she didn’t want to go. But she had to, and she found herself still in Clara’s arms, her switchy girlfriend nibbling her right ear. “Did you like that, baby?”

“Yes Mistress… I loved it…”

“Good girl… You want to try a different position?”

“Yes please, Mistress…” Ashildr had managed to gather the composure to look up at herself in the mirror. She looked like such a massive slut. Her hair was messily stuck to her face with sweat and her legs were coated in her own sticky girl-cum. She _was_ a slut. She was a slut for Clara’s cock. She loved it. She loved submitting herself to Clara. And she loved dominating Clara. The perfect relationship.

Clara pulled out of Ash and let her flop down onto the bed as Clara’s several loads began to leak from her ass again. “Alright, I want you face up, bum on the edge of the bed, legs up and spread as wide as you can for me. Actually, put a pillow under your bum, I want a good angle to fuck you.”

“Of course, Mistress.” Ashildr did as she was told and Clara watched eagerly, waiting to fuck her girlfriend again. Clara stood between Ashildr’s spread legs and the Viking was smiling wide and biting her bottom lip in anticipation. “You look so beautiful, baby. I love you, Ash.”

“I love you too, Clara…”

“Now, you want me to pound your little ass?”

“Yes please, Mistress…”

“Good girl… Actually, I’ll tell you what. This time, you can cum whenever you want, but I’m going to save it all up. Then, once I can’t hold it anymore, I’m going to pull out and cover your pretty little body in cum. Does that sound good?” Ashildr nodded happily because she loved that idea, but she didn’t need to nod; her cunt was getting wet enough to tell Clara exactly what she wanted. “Good girl.” Clara rested her left hand on Ash’s mons, letting her thumb tickle her clit, as she held her cock with her right hand and guided it back into Ashildr’s ass. She felt her sub’s hole tighten as she squealed. “Did you cum already, slut?”

“Yes Mistress…”

“Good girl… Make good use of this opportunity; cum as much as you can for me, baby…”

“Yes Mistress.” Clara hilted her cock inside her girlfriend’s ass and grabbed her hips. “You ready for a proper pounding?”

“… Yes Mistress…” Clara pulled her hips back and thrusted all the way back in in one quick motion. Ashildr squeaked again. Clara drew back. And pistoned her hips back in. Ashildr came. Clara withdrew and began to get into a fast rhythm. She pounded Ashildr’s ass for about 10 minutes like this, watching in joy as her sub came around her cock over and over. Eventually, Clara said, “I’m gonna cum, you ready, babe?”

“Yes Mistress! Please! Please cover me in cum!” Clara pulled out and with just half a stroke, her dick erupted. This load wasn’t even in spurts, she just covered Ash in about 10 orgasms worth of cum in one go as it flowed from her cock like a high pressure hose. By the end of Clara’s orgasm, Ashildr looked like if Jackson Pollock used white on pink. Clara then collapsed onto her cum-covered girlfriend, her head nestled in Ashildr’s neck and Ash wrapped her arms and legs around her exhausted body. “Thank you Mistress… I think we both need a shower now…” Clara chuckled. “I think that’s a good idea… Just let me get my breath back first…”

“Of course, Mistress.”

“I think we can drop the dynamic now.”

“Okay babe.” Ashildr then whispered in Clara’s ear, “I didn’t know you could be so dominant like that…”

“You liked it?” Clara whispered back.

“Let’s just say this won’t be the last time I get you to wear that dick.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that babe. I’m definitely using this thing again. Anyway, let’s shower.” Clara lifted her head up and kissed Ashildr’s cum-covered face, tasting her own cum in the process. “That sounds good babe…” Clara got off Ashildr, now covered in cum herself and helped her stand up with her. “Wow. You fucked me good, Clara… I think I’m gonna be walking funny for a little bit, at least until the Mire chip starts tightening me back up.”

“And how long’s that gonna take?”

“About an hour after I stop being stuffed.”

“That’s a shame… Maybe I’ll just have to stuff you again later…”

“Not tonight babe, sorry. I don’t think my butt could take any more. But we’ll definitely do this again soon.”

“Of course, baby. Let’s have a shower.”

“I’d like that…”

The girls showered together, Clara removed her cock with Ashildr’s help, they had dinner, and Clara spooned her girlfriend as they snuggled up in bed. “I assume you enjoyed fucking me then?” asked Ashildr.

“Your ass is definitely better than Jack’s mouth.”

“And you’re pretty good at fucking it…”

“Thanks.” Clara started to kiss the back of Ash’s neck and nibble on her ear.

“Would you consider switching roles?”

“You want to fuck me in the ass?”

“Maybe…” Ashildr was glad she was the little spoon because it meant Clara couldn’t see her blush.

“Well, I’d be happy to let you fuck my pussy but… you’d have to be really gentle if you wanted to fuck my ass. I’ve actually… never done… _butt stuff_ before - b-but I want to!” Clara was getting quite red herself now.

“You’ve never…?”

“Never…” There was a long pause. “Clara?”

“Yeah?”

“What did you think of Jack?”

“He was uhhh… a little bit good.”

“But only a little bit.” Ashildr knew Clara loved his cock just as much as she did but she played along.

“Yeah. Just a tiny bit.”

“He gave you a choice.”

“Yeah, I chose rough.”

“Do you wonder what he’d be like if you chose gentle?” asked Ashildr.

“Are you proposing that I let Jack take my anal virginity?”

“Yeah. We can land a few days after we left him in his time and he can be really gentle with your ass. He’s better than I am, I know that much.” Clara stayed quiet as she squeezed Ashildr tighter. Her girlfriend rolled over in her arms to face her. “Would you like that babe?”

“You said he’d be really gentle?”

“He would. I know just how loving he can be. And he’ll make you feel _so_ good…” Clara looked down and bit her bottom lip. “That does sound quite nice…” Ashildr tilted her girlfriend’s head up and kissed her. “Then let’s go to sleep, and tomorrow, we’ll go back to Jack and let him fuck your pretty little ass.”

“Okay, baby.” The girls drifted off in each other’s arms, Clara’s dreams full of girl-cock and Ashildr’s full of beautiful submission and Jack Harkness.


	6. Clara’s First Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara pays Captain Jack a visit after deciding she wants to lose her anal virginity. Ashildr is a bad girl and Jack has to punish her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Physical restraints, rimming, butt plugs, gentle anal sex, cum eating, rough anal sex, being recorded while having sex

Clara woke up to find Ashildr laying on top of her, gently nibbling on her left nipple. “You know, Ash, one day I’ll wake up before you...”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, babe...”

“You like that nipple?”

“I’m just giving you a little wake up call. And, yeah, I quite like playing with your boobs. Can you blame me, though?” Ashildr kissed her and asked, “You know what we’re doing today, baby?”

“Are we gonna do anal?”

“You want to do anal, babe?”

“Yeah! B-but don’t we need to clean it first?”

“Yeah, we do. But this is a TARDIS. I doubt the Doctor ever showed you but we’ve actually got a really cool bit of technology. It’s sort of a… _sex prep booth_. You step inside, close the door, press a button and the machine... _prepares_ you; it gets you clean and ready to fuck in any of the weirdest ways. And believe me, the universe has some pretty weird ways to fuck. Standard anal’s _incredibly_ boring by some standards.”

“That’s got to be pretty invasive though…”

“Nope. It’s really quick, really simple, and nothing goes in any holes.”

“Okay then. Let’s do that.” Ashildr kissed Clara’s nipple again, got up and strutted out of Clara’s room, smiling with the knowledge that Clara was staring at her ass. “Come on, babe.” Clara clambered out of bed and followed her new girlfriend down the corridor to a room she’d never seen. The room contained only a cylindrical cubicle which could easily hold humanoids much larger than Clara. Ashildr pressed a button and the door slid open. “You step in, I help secure you with these shackles,” Ashildr was indicating some metal rings attached to the walls. “I close the door, and the booth cleans you. It might feel a bit weird but you’ve just got to breathe calmly. Is that okay, Clara?”

“Just tie me up already, babe.” Clara stepped into the booth and stood with her hands at her sides. Ashildr knelt in front of her and secured her feet. “So, why exactly do I need to be locked in place?”

“Oh, just to stop you trying to escape,” replied Ashildr, nonchalantly.

“Sorry, what?” asked Clara, stunned. “Why would I want to escape? Ashildr, what the fuck does this thing do? Babe, what the fuck is this!?”

Ashildr stood up, laughing. “Relax, babe. I’m kidding. You’re perfectly safe.” She leaned in and whispered, “I just like tying you up. You just look so cute and vulnerable… You look like such a little _slut_ …”

“I _am_ a slut…”

“ _Really_?”

“I’m _your_ slut…” Ashildr was holding Clara’s wrists together above her head, as if she was tied up purely for Ash’s pleasure, which, in a way, she was. The slut’s breath started to waver. “Oh, you are, aren’t you? Such an obedient little slut for your Mistress…”

“Do I please you, Mistress?”

“Of course, slut. You’re such a good girl for me…”

“Thank you, Mistress…”

“We should try some _proper_ rope stuff at some point… Would you like that, Clara?” Clara’s wrists were above her head, her legs were spread, her Mistress’ breath was hot on her ear, and she could feel a drop of hot liquid run down her inner thigh - she was dripping already. “Y-yes, Mistress…”

“Good girl. But that’s for another time. Let’s get you clean now, eh?”

“Yeah…” Ashildr pulled away and smiled when she saw that her slut had gone scarlet. She secured Clara’s wrists with the booth’s built-in shackles and stepped back to admire her helpless slut. She watched Clara’s chest rise and fall as she panted with her constantly rising arousal. “Maybe when I tie you up, I’ll give you that cock back. Just so I can ignore it and watch it _**throb**_.” Ashildr slid her hand between Clara’s legs, prompting a whimper from the slut. “But it seems like your clit’s doing enough of that already. Do you want to cum, slut?” Clara just nodded needily. Ashildr ran a finger up Clara’s inner thigh, collecting her wetness before she let Clara lick it clean. “How do you taste when you’re this needy, slut?”

“Really good, Mistress…”

“Good girl. I’m going to stroke your clit now, Clara. And I want you to cum all my over my hand. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Ashildr placed a hand on Clara’s hips and started to slide her other hand down towards Clara’s begging cunt. Her fingers brushed over Clara’s clit and her slut moaned. Ashildr began to properly stroke Clara’s clit and she quickly muttered, “I’m gonna cum…” Clara’s whole body began to spasm as she orgasmed hard, jiggling her metal restraints and covering Ashildr’s hand in girl-cum.

Ash kept stroking through Clara’s orgasm and when it was finally over, she panted, “Thank you, Mistress…”

“You’re welcome, slut…” She kissed her girlfriend and said, “It’s a good thing you’re already in what is basically a really fancy shower, isn’t it?”

Clara laughed and said, “You’re still gonna have to wash that ha-” Ashildr filled Clara’s mouth with her wet fingers, making her slut clean up her own cum. “If you want to cum, slut, you’re going to have to clean it up afterwards. But you like that, don’t you?” Clara just nodded. “Good girl. Now remember, just breathe…” Ashildr pulled away from Clara and slid the booth door closed. She pressed a button and the machine began to whir. Clara suddenly realised she was utterly helpless in a box that was slowly heating up and filling with a faint lavender smell. The air felt humid but she could swear the girl-cum smeared down her legs and across her face by her Mistress was disappearing. It was probably evaporating - but the air was too humid… Clara didn’t know how it worked. She didn’t care. Because she felt warm inside. Deep in her pussy. Probably even up into her womb. She felt tingly. She felt _clean_. Then she felt the same feeling making its way deep into her ass. It felt warm and happy inside. She felt like whatever this machine was doing, it was making her _pure_. She wouldn’t be surprised if it was making her holes a bit tighter as well. After a few more minutes of Clara luxuriating in the scent of lavender and a nice heat, it all began to disperse and the air cleared and cooled down. The door slid open and Clara smiled wide at her girlfriend. Ashildr asked, “You liked that, then?”

“It was great! I feel so clean!” Ashildr held out a small pill and a glass of water. “Open wide.” Clara opened her mouth and Ash placed the pill on her tongue. She released Clara’s right hand from its shackle and handed her the glass. “Swallow that.” Clara did as she was told. “That’ll keep your ass clean. You’ll never have to do this before sex again.”

“Hassle-free anal?”

“Hassle-free anal.”

“Cool!” Ashildr took the glass back from Clara and released her from the rest of her shackles. “You ready to see Jack?”

“Yeah…”

“You nervous?”

“A little bit… I’m going to let someone I barely know fuck me in the ass. No-one’s ever done that to me before…”

“Babe, I promise you, Jack will treat you like a princess. He’ll be really gentle. I promise. You okay?”

“Yeah… Let’s go see Jack.” Ashildr kissed her.

Ashildr started to walk back to the Console Room and Clara followed her. “So, I assume we’re not wearing clothes again?” asked Clara.

“Nope. Just gonna go in butt naked!” The girls landed the TARDIS in Jack’s living room again, about 4 days after they’d left him last time. They stepped out and Ashildr called, “Jack! We’re back, boy! And Clara wants your dick!”

“Ashildr!” called Jack’s voice from elsewhere in the house. “I’m in the bedroom! Just come in!”

“Okay!” The girls made their way to Jack’s bedroom, Clara still nervous but excited and clearly horny. They entered to see Jack sat on his bed, wearing nothing but his figure-hugging boxers, doing something on his laptop. “Hey girls, just give me a minute and I’ll give you some dick, okay?”

“But Jaaaaack…” Ashildr whined, hopping up next to Jack and causing the bed to rock as she landed. “Clara wants you to fuck her!”

“I know. You already told me. Just let me finish this. I’ll only be a minute.”

Ashildr leaned in and whispered, “She wants it up the bum.” Jack stopped. He looked up at Clara. She was stood at the end of his bed, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes nervously looking down, and her face bright red. “And she’s never done it before so you’ll have to be extra gentle with her. Okay Jack?”

“Okay…” Jack paused, taking in Clara’s naked beauty and already getting hard in his boxers. “Is she clean?”

“Squeaky! We got her all nice and ready for you.” Jack closed his laptop and put it on the side. “How do you want to do this, Clara? Do you want me to rim you in doggystyle? Do you want a slow romantic build up? Maybe you want to dominate me?” Clara pondered her options. “I want you to lick it from behind…” she muttered. Jack knelt at the end of his bed in front of Clara, taking her hands in his. “Clara, I’m not going to do anything if you don’t want me to.”

“I _do_ want you to… I _really_ want you to…”

“Then make it obvious. Shout it out. We’re in the middle of nowhere. No-one else is going to hear you.”

“Doggystyle. I want you to eat my ass out while I’m bent over on your bed.” Clara was talking at a normal volume now, and making eye contact with Jack, though still nervously biting her lip. “Not like that. Shout it. Show me how much you want it. Get excited!” Clara looked up at Ashildr, still sat at the head of Jack’s bed, and she gave Clara a happy thumbs up and a warm smile. “I want you to eat my ass. I want to bend over and let you fuck my little virgin ass hole. I want you to make me beg for your cock! I want you to pound my ass until all I can do is cum over and over! I want you to fill me with your dick! I want to get fucked in the _naughty_ hole! The one my mum told me never to let anyone touch! I want you to fill it with your big fat dick!” Clara was shouting and smiling and squeezing Jack’s hands. “Yeah! Just like that! Now show me that hole!” Jack gave Clara a pat on the ass as she happily jumped onto Jack’s bed and quickly got into a comfortable doggystyle position with her knees spread wide to give Jack a good view. She waggled her bum as she looked over her shoulder and taunted Jack. “You wanna eat it? Come get it Jack!” Well, he couldn’t pass up on that offer. Jack got on all fours behind Clara and spread her cheeks with his hands. He placed the tip of his tongue just past Clara’s clit and greedily ran it all the way up her cunt, tasting her wetness before his tongue ran over her ass hole and she shivered.

Ashildr got up on her knees at the side of her girlfriend and her fuck buddy, her legs spread wide as her right hand made its way down to her wet cunt. Jack kissed Clara’s tight virgin hole before spitting on it, eliciting a quiet moan from her. He ran his tongue round her pucker and tickled her hole with his tongue. Clara’s breath faltered and Jack spread her cheeks wider as his oral assault on her anus got harder and faster. Ashildr lifted her fingers to taste herself and she hopped off the bed. “I’m gonna get some toys. I can’t watch this and not masturbate. Keep licking but don’t start without me!”

“We won’t babe. We promise - _ah_ …” Ashildr hurried back to the TARDIS to grab some of her favourite toys, not wanting to miss the show. Jack let his tongue dance around Clara’s ass hole between gentle kisses. He paused. “You like that, Clara?” She moaned happily and wiggled her ass at Jack. “Then just relax for me a bit. I’m going to try to get my finger inside. Is that okay?”

“Please… Please penetrate my ass…” Jack lightly slapped her bum and got his finger covered in his own saliva before he began to run his finger around Clara’s hole. Ashildr walked back in and sat down in the comfy armchair she’d occupied last time, putting a small wooden box on the floor in front of her. “That was quick,” observed Jack.

“It’s a time machine. I backed it up a bit.” Ashildr threw her left leg over the arm of the chair to show off her soaking cunt. “Keep going, Jack. Finger her…” Jack lined up his wet middle finger with Clara’s eager ass hole. “Just relax for me Clara. Breathe nice and steady.” Clara tried to do as she was told, slowing and steadying her breathing but she couldn’t contain a long moan as Jack’s finger penetrated a hole that she’d never let anyone else touch.

Ashildr loved watching her girlfriend so vulnerable as she thrust two of her own fingers into her tight cunt. She tasted herself on them and reached down into the box. She pulled out a small metal butt plug adorned with a pretty pale pink gem and her bottle of lube. “You okay, Clara?” asked Jack.

“Yeah… D-deeper please, Jack…” Jack pushed deeper and Clara moaned and groaned in anal pleasure. Ash had lubed up her plug and was pressing it against her own ass hole when Jack looked over at her. Her plug popped in just as they made eye contact and Ashildr gasped and giggled in embarrassment. “You enjoying the show, Ash?”

“Yeah! It’s like live porn! Keep fingering her, Jack!”

“Would you like that, Clara?”

“Yes!” Jack turned back to Clara’s ass and pushed his spit-covered finger yet deeper in Clara’s ass, prompting a loud moan from her. Clara managed to look over and see Ashildr savouring the feeling of her butt plug inside her. She managed to pant, “Nice gem babe!”

“Thanks! It’s my favourite!”

“ _Ahhh! Good boy… Give me another finger…_ ” Jack happily obliged and pulled out of Clara’s ass to re-lube his fingers with his spit and line up two of them with Clara’s pucker. He pushed back in and Clara’s hole welcomed his digits with a tight heat. Ashildr reached back down to her box of naughty things and pulled out a dildo. It was about 6 inches long and quite girthy. It was silicone and had a blue-teal marble pattern. Ashildr decided to wait for the main event before she started to properly pleasure herself and she was content with just sucking on the fake cock. Clara moaned as Jack’s fingers moved inside her ass hole and she squealed as he moved his fingers apart and spread her hole. “You’re okay, Clara. It’s okay. Just breathe.” She did as Jack told her but she gasped loudly as she felt Jack’s tongue tease the inside of her freshly spread ass hole. “You like that?”

“It tickles a little bit but it feels _so good_! Show me what that tongue can do, space-slut!” Jack hilted his tongue in Clara and she squealed in surprise pleasure. He pulled out his fingers and spread Clara’s cheeks as his tongue began to tickle her insides and her breathing became ragged as her ass hole was tongued for the first time in her life. Ashildr ceased her blowjob. “Does he feel good, Clara?”

“Yes! It’s so good!”

“Do you want his dick?”

“Yes! Please, Jack! Please fuck me! Fuck my ass!” Jack pulled his tongue out of Clara’s begging ass hole and said, “Can’t exactly say no to that, can I? Do you want to suck my dick first, Clara?”

“I don’t care! Just fuck me in the ass!”

Jack grabbed his bottle of anal lube that was just sat on his bedside table and squirted some into his hand. He began to stroke his already hard cock, getting it nicely lubed up. He added some lube to Clara’s needy hole before positioning his hips behind hers. Jack pressed the tip of his cock against Clara’s virgin ass hole. “You ready, Clara?”

“Yeah! Fuck me up the ass, Jack!” He grabbed Clara’s hips and pushed. Clara moaned as Jack penetrated her ass, immediately filling her with glorious cock. Ashildr started to rub the tip of her dildo up and down her labia, teasing herself while watching Jack fuck her girlfriend. Jack asked, “You okay, Clara?”

“Yeah! I’m good! Keep going!” Ashildr pressed the tip of her dildo against her entrance and slid it in as she watched Jack slowly start to pull out. He pushed himself back into Clara’s ass gently to ease her open. Ashildr started to tease her own clit as she watched what was essentially a live porn show starring her two favourite people to fuck. She loved it. Jack withdrew his cock and began to start a rhythm of fucking Clara’s ass. It was a completely new experience for Clara. She’d had several different cocks in her pussy over the years but the feeling of Jack’s dick in her “naughty hole” was incomparably amazing. For a hole she’d been consistently told never to put anything in, it felt _a lot_ better than she’d expected it to. The feeling of Jack’s dick stretching her out only for him to withdraw and her hole to tighten only to be stretched again... Clara _adored_ it. So much so that she couldn’t even _try_ to contain all her slutty moans, especially knowing her girlfriend was watching. Ashildr had gotten into her own rhythm with her dildo. She could tell Clara was close to cumming and she wanted to cum together. “Oh fuck... I’m gonna cum, Jack... Fuck my ass... Please...” Jack kept up his pace and fucked Clara’s ass until her hole was squeezing his cock and she was moaning loudly and muttering incoherently. Ashildr let her orgasm take her at the same time as Clara’s and she silently came with both her holes stuffed and both her hands now soaked in girl-cum.

Once Clara had calmed down from her first anal orgasm, she told Jack to pull out and he did. Clara rolled over onto her back and asked, “You didn’t cum, did you?” Jack shook his head. “Good boy. I want you to lay down for me, Jack. I want you face up so I can watch that cock _throb_.” Jack laid down and Clara sat up next to him. “Babe, stop fucking yourself and get over here!” Ashildr pulled the dildo out of her pussy and carelessly dropped it on the floor as she hopped up onto the bed on the other side of Jack. “What are we gonna do, then, babe?” she asked. Clara just leaned down and kissed Jack’s rock hard cock. Ash understood and started to tease his balls. “If we make you cum now, can you still get hard enough to fuck my ass again?”

“How hard are you gonna make me cum?”

“I want to watch cum spurt from this dick like a fountain. I want you to cover yourself in cum for me...”

“I might need a bit of time to recover from that but I should still be able to fuck your little ass hole.”

“Good boy.” Clara licked up Jack’s shaft, tasting a trail of precum before she kissed his kissed his head again. Jack let out a happy sigh as he got comfy and let these two sluts try to make him cover himself in his own cum. And he was going to let them do it; he loved being covered in his own cum. It made him feel like a slut himself and he really got off on that feeling. Ashildr took Jack’s right ball into her mouth, eliciting a horny groan and a slight tremble. Clara spat on his tip and took his dick into her mouth. She began to suck his dick and tickle his tip with her tongue and Ash sucked harder on his ball, making Jack moan loudly and try to grab at his bedsheets. “Fuck. I’m a bit closer to the edge than I thought I was...” Both girls stopped what they were doing, looked at each other, and smiled mischievously. They kissed over Jack’s throbbing cock before they pressed their lips together, Jack’s dick between them. Jack scrambled to get a grip on his sheets; he wriggled and moaned as the girls shared his dick, letting their tongues tease him to no end. Jack had two mouth, two tongues frantically moving up and down the length of his dick. They’d been going for barely 10 seconds before Jack grunted, “ _Ah fuck!_ I’m gonna cum!” Clara and Ash giggled as Jack’s cock twitched and squirted cum into the air, covering his belly in his own hot, fresh seed.

Jack panted for almost a whole minute, smiling contentedly as the girls giggled at him, covered in cum. Both girls eventually stopped laughing at Jack’s fountain of a cock and began to lick up the cum off his wonderfully toned torso. Jack just laid on his bed in bliss as two slutty women cleaned his own cum from his body. He clasped his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to relax. Ashildr took advantage of his vulnerability and kissed him. Jack happily accepted her lips on his but he didn’t realise that Ashildr hadn’t swallowed yet until after she’d forced all of that cum into Jack’s mouth. He opened his eyes in shock and saw Ashildr above him. She placed one finger on his lips, leaned close to his ear, and whispered, “Swallow for me, Jack.” Jack wanted to assert his dominance over this bratty, slutty little Viking, but Clara was obediently lapping up cum like a good girl and he didn’t want to disturb her. Jack forced himself to swallow his cum. He secretly loved it. “You’re a naughty little girl, aren’t you, Ash?” Ashildr cheekily nodded and kissed Jack on the nose. He gasped and sat up as she backed off. “Are you going to spank me, Captain?” asked Ashildr, rubbing her bum on Jack’s bed, smearing it with the slutty liquid arousal leaking from her needy cunt. Jack thought about it but decided against the idea. Clara was still licking up her delicious cum-y treat off Jack’s body. “Keep cleaning me, slut. Then I’ll decide if you deserve a punishment.” Jack laid back down and Ashildr laid next to Clara, helping her clean their dom.

Ashildr tried to be a good girl but she couldn’t help it as her right hand made its way down to Clara’s pert bottom. She slid her hand between Clara’s thighs and pushed a finger into her eager pussy, prompting a surprised squeak from her. “What are you doing there, Ashildr?” asked Jack. She quickly withdrew her hand from Clara’s cunt and said, “Nothing, Sir. Just licking up all this cum like you asked. I’m being a good girl for you, Sir.”

“Clara, did she put a finger inside you?” Clara nervously nodded, wanting to answer her dom honestly but not really wanting to snitch on her girlfriend and fellow slut. “Okay. You can stop licking me, Clara; I’m pretty clean.”

“Yes, Sir.” Clara knelt beside Jack. “As for you, Ash… Kneel on the bed.” Ashildr did as she was told. Jack kneeled in front of her, held her face barely an inch from his and whispered, “You’re a _sub_ in this relationship, Ashildr. You think you’re allowed to touch my other subs without my permission? You think you can touch Clara without me telling you to?” Ashildr nodded, smiling wide like the brat she seemed determined to be. “You can’t, _slut._ I’m in charge here. Do you need me to remind you of that?” Ashildr nodded again. “Face down, ass up. Show me that plug, slut.” Ashildr did as she was told. She wiggled her bum in the air and said, “Are you going to fuck me, Sir? Do I need to be punished?” Jack grabbed her gem plug and pulled it out of her ass, tossing it aside. She squealed in surprise. Jack snatched his bottle of lube from his bedside table and squirted a good amount into his left hand before liberally lubing up his rock hard cock. “I want you to watch this, Clara. This is what happens when you misbehave. Ashildr, your safe word is _apple_. Say it back to me.”

“Apple.”

“Good slut. Now try not to scream.”

Jack grabbed Ashildr’s ass and lined his dick up with her slightly agape ass hole. He got comfy and thrust himself balls deep in one go. Ashildr tried really hard to stay silent and managed to only squeak quietly. “If you make a noise, slut, I’ll have to punish you harder. We wouldn’t want that, would we?” Ashildr shook her head before Jack pulled back for another deep thrust, slamming his hips into Ash’s ass and making her squeak quietly again. Ashildr loved feeling Jack’s cock stretch her practically virgin backdoor. Jack pulled out completely and Ash felt her hole gape and wink at him. He lined himself back up and slammed himself in again, letting his balls hit her soaking pussy. Ashildr couldn’t help but let out a slutty moan. “Did you just make a noise, slut?”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

“Fine. A harder punishment it is, then. Clara, there’s a ball gag in the second drawer of my bedside table. Could you get it out for me, please?” Clara opened the drawer and rummaged through the other miscellaneous objects in it, most of which Clara assumed to be sexual, before she pulled out what she recognised as a ball gag and handed it to Jack. “Thank you, Clara,” started Jack, handing it back. “But I want _you_ to gag your slutty little girlfriend for me.” Clara looked nervously at Jack before nodding and shuffling up to Ashildr’s head. “Don’t do it, babe! Don’t gag me! Then he’ll have to punish you too and we can be naughty together! Just refu-” Ashildr became very muffled as her mouth was filled with ball and Clara fastened the gag round the back of her head. “Good girl. Come here.” Clara shuffled back to Jack on her knees and her kissed her gently. “You stayed strong. I know this might look appealing now, but I haven’t started with her yet. I’m going to get _**rough**_.”

“I know, Sir. I wanted to be a good girl for you, Sir. Did I do well?”

“You did fantastically, Clara. You’re a really good girl. I’ll give you your treat later.” He kissed her again and she knelt back, her cheeks flushed with kinky pride. “Ashildr, say _apple_ for me.”

“Amfl,” came here muffled response.

“Okay, your new safe ‘word’ is hitting the bed twice. Can you do that?” Ashildr hit the bed with her hand twice. “Good job, slut. Now, you ready to get fucking pounded?” Ashildr definitely answered, but neither Jack nor Clara could understand her. “I’ll take that as a _yes_.”

Jack pulled out completely and gave her no time to breathe before slamming himself back in and out and in and out and in and out and in again. Ashildr couldn’t moan or scream. She tried but was unsuccessful through her gag. Jack’s hands eventually grabbed her boobs to keep them still while he repeatedly hammered her ass into submission. Jack suddenly stopped. “Clara, in the third drawer of that table, there’s a video camera.” Ashildr squealed. In delight or horror, neither of them knew. Clara grabbed the camera from the drawer. “Would you like me to film you, Sir?”

“Yes please, Clara. You should know how to use that camera. I want to get this moment captured in 16K glory. All my friends are gonna love watching the mighty Ashildr reduced to a quivering wreck by just my dick.”

“Okay, Sir, it’s recording.”

“Good, Make sure you capture everything, Clara. Make sure to get her face as well.” Jack began to continue his thrusting, slightly slower now, as Clara got a close up of his cock repeatedly filling her girlfriend’s ass hole. She pulled back to show the whole scene before panning round to Ashildr’s face as Jack sped up. Ashildr looked straight into the camera and moaned through her gag as Jack began to speed up. This wasn’t the first time she’d been recorded while having sex, far from it. She knew exactly how to act to make her partner happy, her audience happy, and herself happy. She kept moaning as Jack kept pounding and went back to squeezing her boobs. Clara moved the camera down to get a shot of Ash’s tits and Jack’s legs between hers, not to mention the glisten of girl-cum running down her thighs. “I want you to get a wide shot now, Clara. I want everyone to see this move.” Clara backed off to record both of them in a nice wide angle and she watched in amazement as Jack spread his knees and lifted Ashildr up so she was vertical. He held her torso against his and whispered in her ear as Clara got closer, “I want your hands on your boobs and I’m gonna spear you on this dick. You understand?”

“Mhm,” was Ash’s answer as she grabbed her tits. Jack lifted her legs up, got his hands under her thighs, lifted her up and dropped her back onto his waiting cock. Then he did it again. And again. And again and again and again. All the while Ashildr was moaning like a slut in heat and Clara was recording her from every angle. It wasn’t long before the Viking was screaming through her gag as she orgasmed and squirted on Jack’s bed, to her own surprise as mush as the others’. Ashildr very rarely squirted but Jack’s pounding was clearly overwhelming enough to make her stain Jack’s bed. But Jack didn’t care. If anything, he started pounding her harder. He grunted, “That’s barely even the _beginning_ , slut.” Ashildr squealed. Jack kept bouncing her on his cock and Clara dutifully kept recording the tryst. She loved watching Jack continually spear her girlfriend’s ass hole as she helplessly tried to moan through her gag. She was getting wet just watching.

“You could slide a hand between your thighs and play with that _dripping_ pussy of yours,” thought Clara. “Just a little touch of that clit…”

“No! I’ve got to be a good girl for Jack.”

“But Ashildr looks like she’s having so much fun… All you’d have to do is touch yourself and you’d get _punished_ as well… It’d be so easy…”

“No! I have to be a good girl. Then I’ll be able to ask Jack to fuck me however I like… That sounds better than him picking me up and having his way with me… Treating me like a _slut_ … Like a helpless, mindless _toy_ just to be _fucked raw_ and discarded… Like I’m just a warm hole to be _filled_ with cock until I _scream_ …” Before Clara could contemplate rebellion any further, Ashildr orgasmed again, not squirting this time and Jack didn’t even slow down through her pleasure spike. Ash didn’t have the strength to keep her hands on her breasts any longer and her arms dropped to her sides. Jack adjusted his grip and continued to bounce Ashildr on his cock. Her ass was still really sensitive from her last orgasm and it was only about 30 seconds before she was ready to cum again. Jack pushed her right up to the edge and just as she tipped over it, he lifted her off his dick and let her helplessly moan and whine in mid air, her holes empty and begging to be filled.

Jack dropped Ashildr onto the bed, face down. He straddled her body and whispered in her ear as Clara got closer, “Do you want me to take this gag out?” Ashildr shouted through her gag. Her answer was muffled but definitely affirmative. Jack took her gag off. “Thank you, Sir! Please fuck me! Please fuck me, Sir! Fuck my ass, Sir! Please!”

“Shut up, slut. Clara, there’s a few pairs of handcuffs in the top drawer, could you give me two of them, please?”

“Of course, Sir.” Clara kept the camera pointed at Jack and Ash as the slut waved her bum in the air, trying and failing to tempt Jack. She rummaged through Jack’s top drawer with one hand and pulled out two pairs of police-grade handcuffs and handed them to Jack. He cuffed Ashildr’s right hand to a bed post. Before she could protest, he’d cuffed her other hand to the same post. “Now, listen up, slut. You’re going to stay dead quiet. If you make any noise at all, I’ll gag you and get out my favourite toy to use on you. Do you want to know what it is?” She nodded. “It’s a big ol’ dildo that’ll fill your pretty little cunt. And guess what. It _vibrates_. Except… it’s specially designed to keep you right on the edge of orgasm and _never_ let you cum. You wouldn’t want that, would you, slut?” She shook her head, looking genuinely scared of that fate. “If you’re a good girl for me; if you stay silent, I’ll let you cum again. Okay?” She nodded. Jack turned away from his powerless slut. “Clara, would you like me to fuck you again?”

“Yes, Sir. I wanted to ride you…”

“Cowgirl?”

“Cowgirl. But, you know, _anal_.”

“Of course, Clara. Put the camera down on the side. I want to record you, too.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jack laid down on his bed, his cock eagerly pointing to the ceiling and Clara angled the camera on his bedside table to get a good view of him and where she’d be riding him. She gave his dick and few tugs to make sure he was still sufficiently lubed up. He was. She straddled his hips and lined his cock up with her ass hole. “Thank you, Sir.”

“For what?”

“For letting me be a good girl for you, Sir.”

“Thank you for being one, Clara. Unlike your naughty little slut of a girlfriend over there.” They both looked at Ashildr, who stayed silent in hopes of eventual orgasm. Clara pressed Jack’s tip against the entrance to her newly deflowered hole and let gravity do the work of penetration. She moaned loudly as Jack filled her. Mainly out of pleasure but partly to taunt her helplessly bound girlfriend. Clara reached the base of Jack’s cock and let out a sigh of pent up joy. She wiggled her bum against Jack’s groin to feel his dick deep in her ass and giggled. “You like that, Clara?”

“Yes, Sir. May I start to bounce on you, please?”

“Good girl. Of course you may.” Clara began to lift her hips away from Jack’s before letting them fall back, letting out a slutty moan. She closed her eyes as she repeated that move and felt Jack’s hands on her hips, guiding her back down onto his cock. Jack closed his eyes too, trying to ignore the vice-like tightness of Clara’s ass; trying to postpone his own orgasm to avoid giving Clara an impromptu anal creampie. But Clara wanted to feel Jack cum in her ass. She wasn’t going to let him cum anywhere else. She didn’t even care about cumming again herself; she was satisfied. She just wanted to feel Jack squirt his seed into her _naughty hole_. Just the thought alone made Clara shiver in delight. “I want you to cum inside me, Sir.”

“Do you want to cum first? Because I’m pretty close already…”

“I don’t need to orgasm, Sir. I just want to feel your dick _throb_ inside me and fill me with cum. Please, Sir.”

“Okay, Clara. Just keep riding me; I’ll cum pretty soon.” Clara squeaked in joy and started to bounce faster and harder on Jack’s cock. Ashildr watched in helpless, beautiful agony as her girlfriend taunted her with all the squeaks and moans and groans and squeals she was making as she rode Jack’s dick like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Although, now that Ashildr thought about it, Clara was already dead. _Ah, best not to think about it,_ she thought. And with that thought, Jack grunted, “Ah fuck! I’m gonna cum!”

“Please, Sir! Please cum inside me!” Jack didn’t disappoint. He grabbed Clara’s hips and pulled her down onto his dick, stuffing her with it as it twitched and began to squirt cum deep into her ass. Clara squealed in anal delight. She started to grind her ass against Jack’s groin to keep his dick throbbing and filling her with hot seed. Clara moaned and steadied herself on Jack’s chest as he emptied his balls deep into her ass hole. Ashildr’s handcuffs jingled as she squirmed in painfully silent, lustful need, her pussy staining Jack’s bed even more.

“Thank you, Sir...” panted Clara, after they’d both calmed down a bit.

“You’re welcome, Clara. Did you enjoy your first time having anal sex?”

“Yes, Sir! I loved it! Especially that creampie... It feels different... But _so good_...” Clara lifted herself off Jack’s slowly softening cock and laid on top of Jack to snuggle up to him as his cum began to leak from her hole. Jack laid his hands on Clara’s bum and whispered, “You know, I’d love to just lay here with you, Clara. But I feel like we’ve forgotten about something...”

“Ashildr? She’ll be fine...”

“She _has_ been a good girl, though. I think she deserves to cum.”

“Okay, Sir. But she’s not allowed your dick. That’s _mine_ now, Sir.”

“Okay, Clara. Does she deserve my fingers?”

“ _Hmpf_. Fine...”

“Do you want to get off me so I can make your girlfriend cum?” Clara cheekily kissed Jack, lazily rolled off of him, turned to Ash and asked, “You ready to cum, babe?” Ashildr nodded, her eyes begging. Jack got up and grabbed a key from his top drawer. He knelt next to Ashildr and asked, “Are you going to be a good girl for me, Ash?” She nodded, looking up at him like the utterly powerless slut she was. “Good. I’ll let you talk, then.”

“Thank you, Sir. Are you going to let me cum, Sir?”

“Yes.” Ashildr quietly moaned in anticipatory joy. Jack unlocked Ashildr’s handcuffs and said, “Clara, grab the camera. I want a good angle of this.” Clara had actually forgotten about the camera. She blushed and got up, suddenly realising that the display she’d just given Jack and Ash was perhaps the sluttiest she’d ever been and it had all been recorded.

That got her horny all over again.

She picked up the camera and was happy to see that it had been recording through her entire ride with Jack. She turned back to see her girlfriend sat on her Sir’s lap, her legs spread wide, and her head leaning her back to try to kiss Jack. He kissed her back. “You want to cum for me, Ash?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“You want to do it all on camera?” Jack looked to Clara, who had now positioned herself and the camera between Ashildr’s spread legs. “Fuck yes! ...Sir.” Jack wrapped his left arm around Ashildr’s waist to hold her steady as his right hand made its way between her legs. “ _Fuck_ , you’re wet... Such a slut...”

“I _am_ a slut, Sir... I’m a needy little slut for you...” Clara watched in glee as Jack let one finger circle her clit, teasing and producing gorgeous moans from her girlfriend. Jack didn’t want to tease the Viking more than he had to, though. It wasn’t long before he let his finger run over her neglected bud, making her moan ever louder and sluttier. “Please, Sir... Please... I’m so close... I’m gonna cum, Sir... Please...” Jack started to speed up his finger over Ash’s clit and added a extra finger to his ministrations. “You gonna cum for me, slut?” Ashildr nodded. Jack slowed his fingers to postpone her orgasm. “You gonna cum for the camera?”

Ashildr panted, “Yes, Sir.”

“You like being recorded?”

Ashildr looked into the camera and panted, “Yeah...”

“Such a good girl... You ready to cum?” Jack sped his fingers back up and Ashildr started to melt into a wet, spasming mess as she came on Jack’s hand. Ashildr’s orgasm was beautiful and she drifted off into a self-contained orgasmic bliss as all her nerves lit up with pleasure. “Thank you, Sir...” she muttered as her eyes fluttered closed and her body fell limp in Jack’s arms. Jack smiled and said, “You’re welcome, Ash.”

They sat there together for a few more seconds before Jack told Clara to turn the camera off. She did and offered to lick Ash’s girl-cum off Jack’s hand. He graciously accepted and she tasted her girlfriend on his fingers as the Viking laid in bliss. “She tastes so good when she cums... Do you think we should wake her up?”

“If you want to wake her up, go ahead. I think she looks quite cute like this.”

“She does...” Clara kissed her sleepy girlfriend on the forehead. “But look at these nipples... Just one little bite and she’d be _wide_ awake.” Jack smiled sadistically. “That sounds so evil! ...I kinda love it, though...”

“Just a little nibble. A friendly wake up call. Trust me, she _loves_ a little bit of pain.” Jack pulled his arms back and held Ashildr’s hips as Clara leaned in. She held her girlfriend’s left nipple between her teeth and gently bit it. Ashildr made a noise halfway between a slutty moan and a grunt of pain. “Oh, you fucking _bitch_!” Ashildr quickly got off Jack’s lap to playfully pin Clara down on the bed. The girls giggled together and Clara said, “You love it really!”

“You fucking _know_ I do, babe...” Ashildr kissed her pinned down girlfriend and Jack sat at the side watching the two women play with each other, a smile on his face. Ashildr gave Clara a peck on the nose and sprang up onto her knees. She got off the bed, held her arms open, and said, “Come on. Group hug.” Clara and Jack got up and joined Ashildr in a giggly group hug as she grabbed both their asses. She let a finger run over Clara’s hole. “Ooh, you’re still leaking, babe.” She offered her finger to Clara and she happily licked Jack’s cum from it. “You ready to go, babe?” asked Ashildr. Clara nodded before giving Jack a chaste kiss. Ashildr did the same. She picked up her box of stuff and they all walked back to the TARDIS. “Who’s going to see that video, Jack?” asked Clara.

“Who do you want to see it?”

“Actually... Could _we_ have it?”

“I’d be happy to give you the SD card.”

“Thanks.” Jack grabbed the SD card from the camera and gave it to Clara. “Girls, I just wanted to ask... could I... come with you?” asked Jack. Both girls stayed silent for a while before Ashildr said, “Not right now, Jack. Sorry. I don’t think I’m ready to share Clara full time yet. Maybe we’ll decide we want you in the futu- Actually, if we decide we want you on board, Jack, we’ll land back here less than 10 seconds after we leave now. So, if we leave and the TARDIS doesn’t come back, it’s a no forever, but if it does come back, you’re welcome on board at whatever point of our timestream that happens to be. Is that okay?”

“Okay.” Jack seemed quite happy rather than dejected. He knew that statistically, they’d come back later - about 10 seconds later. They stepped into the TARDIS and it dematerialised from Jack’s living room.

Ashildr made her way to her old bedroom only to find it was now a tennis court. “That’s not right...” she muttered. There was a post-it note stuck to the door that had [some Gallifreyan text](https://imgur.com/tiq5WHD) written on it. It said: _I thought you’d like to move in with your girlfriend - The TARDIS_. Ash smiled and took the note off the door. She heard Clara call her name, “Ash! Why is there a _bloody massive_ bed in my room?”

“The TARDIS has moved us in together, babe!” Ashildr made her way to Clara’s bedroom and found her girlfriend laying on their new bed, trying to take up as much space as possible. She was right, it was _bloody massive_. Ash hopped up onto the bed with Clara and straddled her naked body. She kissed her and said, “Let’s see if it’s good to sleep in, eh?”

“Okay, babe. As long as I get to snuggle up with you...”

“Of course...” Ashildr got off of her girlfriend and under the covers. The girls turned the lights off, cuddled up and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This group of Clara, Ashildr, and Jack may return in another work but Jack probably won’t appear again in Thousands Of Times.


	7. The Girls Meet The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash takes Clara to see the 13th Doctor and they introduce her to lesbian sex. The Doctor breaks out the ropes and an alien dick and ties Ash up. She gets fucked and spanked and knotted like an animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: rope bondage, a human woman with an alien doggy dick, face-sitting, orgasm denial, spanking, a knotted dick, knot inflation

Clara woke up to find Ashildr naked and asleep cuddled up in her arms. She kissed her on the forehead and whispered, “Morning babe…” Ashildr began to stir and muttered, “Morning…”

“I told you I’d wake up before you one day.” Ashildr giggled. “Well, good job…”

“Where are we going today then, Ash?”

Ashildr opened her eyes and said, “I think we should go visit the Doctor. Maybe the regeneration after your last one.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s a woman…”

“Oh! That sounds pretty good, babe. Are we gonna fuck her? Show her the wonders of lesbian sex?”

Ashildr whispered, “You’re such a fucking perv…”

“And that’s why you love me.”

“Yeah...” Clara kissed the drowsy Viking, climbed out of bed, and threw her dressing gown on. “I’m gonna make us some breakfast, you pick out an outfit for both of us. Nothing _too_ slutty.”

“Okay, babe. I’ll pick out something nice and cute for you.”

“I look forward to it.” Clara made her way to the TARDIS kitchen and started cooking breakfast for her girlfriend and herself. Ashildr got out of bed and began to rummage through their shared wardrobe. After a while, she heard Clara call her name and she walked down to the TARDIS kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast.

The girls had breakfast and got dressed. Ashildr had picked a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket for herself, and just a short, tight dress and a pair of tights for her girlfriend. They walked to the Console Room and got the TARDIS to contact the Doctor. They received a reply and a set of space-time coordinates. The message was a voice recording of a northern woman saying: _Clara! Good to know you’re still alive! Oop! Probably shouldn’t say that… And Ashildr too! Are you two like…? ’Cause you kinda ran away in a TARDIS together. ... Do you use it as a snogging booth? Sorry! I shouldn’t ask. But yeah! I’d love to see you both. You said you wanted to meet me alone though. Not quite sure why, but I’ll get the fam out the way if that’s what you want. See you soon!_ “She sounds like she’s from the north,” observed Clara.

“And? Lots of planets have a north.”

“But... that’s not how dialects work-”

“Babe, we’re both fucking _immortal_. Just don’t ask. It makes everything infinitely easier.” Ashildr pecked Clara on the lips and the set the TARDIS on course for the coordinates the Doctor gave them.

They landed in a town centre. “Earth. Europe. Approximately 12,000,” said Ashildr.

“She’s got the whole universe and she chooses boring, 21st Century Earth,” complained Clara.

They heard a northern accent behind them, “Oi! Don’t diss Sheffield, Clara.”

“Doctor!” Clara turned around to see a woman with short blonde hair, a shirt with a rainbow across her chest, blue cropped trousers, and a long coat. Yep, with a fashion sense like that, she’s definitely the Doctor. Clara ran over to her and immediately hugged her and the Doctor held her tight. Apparently this regeneration was more open to hugs. Clara hoped she was open to sex too. Ashildr ran over and joined the hug, making everyone laugh. The three women managed to stop hugging and Clara said, “I really missed you, Doctor.”

“I missed you, too…”

“Can we see your new TARDIS?”

“Sure!” The Doctor ran off to her TARDIS, letting Clara and Ashildr follow. Clara’s first remark was, “Oh wow! It’s completely different! I was just expecting you to change the colour again, maybe add some more bookshelves.”

“Do you like it?”

“Oh yeah! I think it’s great. A welcome change from the clean metal of the last one.”

“Yeah. Ashildr, what do you think?”

“Is that a mini version of the exterior just glued to the Console?”

“It spins!”

“Oh well that makes it make sense then.”

“Exac- You’re joking aren’t you? But it’s got a biscuit dispenser!”

“Okay, that is actually pretty cool.”

“I know!”

“What do you two think of the new body then?”

“Well, we’ve barely seen it, with all these clothes in the way…” said Ashildr. The Doctor blushed. “Well, you’re not gonna see those bits, you pervert. What about the outfit though?”

“It’s a bit all over the place. No real single idea to it. Bit hit and miss. And you’ve got a rainbow on your boobs. Is it supposed to draw people’s attention to them? Or is it just to remind yourself that you’re a woman now?” remarked Clara.

“One of those, yeah. Probably the second one. I’ve always been a bit forgetful. Especially this regeneration for some reason.”

“Well, they’re nice boobs. You should be proud. I bet they look better when you’re naked…”

“Ashildr! Please!” The Doctor was bright red now. She shifted her feet in a feeble attempt to ease the slowly growing heat between her legs. “You’re not gonna see me naked!”

“Why not? You asked what we thought of your body, but we haven’t seen it. Just down to your undies?”

“No…”

Clara tried to ignore her girlfriend’s sexual advances on the Doctor and asked, “Have you got a new sonic screwdriver, Doctor? Did you replace the sunglasses?” The Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver and showed it off to Clara. “It’s a bit…”

“Scruffy? Unprofessional? Wonky?”

“Yeah, a little bit…”

“Yeah… I made it out of spoons!”

“You what?”

“I melted down a load of spoons, stuck a crystal in it, did some science and voilà!” Clara could only laugh at the Doctor’s antics. “Of course! That’s exactly what you’d do…”

“Can I ask, what’s the relationship between you two?”

“We’re girlfriends,” said Ashildr, holding Clara by the waist.

“Yeah, we go on adventures together. And we have _a lot_ of sex. And it’s _really fucking hot_. I didn’t know I loved pussy so much until I died and ran away with a Viking.” The girls were happily squeezing each other’s butts and the Doctor was blushing so hard that she looked like a tomato. “W-well- I mean- That’s- I-I- You-”

“Why do you ask?” asked Ashildr. “You got a crush on one of us? You want in on the action?” If there existed a shade of brighter red, the Doctor would’ve gone it but she’d managed to reach maximum blush. “I mean, she’s not denying it…” muttered Clara.

“N-no! I don’t- It’s just- You’re just- I-I- I don’t have a crush I swear! I-I just think you’re cute.”

“Who?”

“Both of you. I think you’re both cute but you’re cuter together. I’m not gonna break that up.” Everyone went silent for a few seconds before the Doctor said, “And if I’m honest, I’ve only really got a crush on one of you and I don’t want to offend the other person. I mean, like, I think you’re both cute it’s just tha-”

“Doctor, if it’s Clara, I’m not going to be offended.”

“If it’s Ash, I’m not going to be offended either.”

“You sure?” Both girls nodded and held one of the Doctor’s hands each. She muttered, “Clara… It’s Clara…”

“I don’t blame you, Doctor. Especially in this dress, eh?” Ashildr slapped Clara’s ass over the dress she’d picked out for her. “Doctor, I like you too. It’s okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think this new body’s pretty hot. This outfit isn’t doing you any favours, though. We really would _love_ to see you out if it.” The Doctor looked nervously at the floor and bit her bottom lip. “I mean… It’s a bit weird… Isn’t it?”

“It’s not _that_ weird. We won’t judge you. We’ll take our clothes off too, if that’d make it better.”

“Okay… I’ll strip down to my underwear if you two do the same.”

“That sounds good to me. Ashildr?”

“Of course that’s fine. I’m not wearing a bra though, is that going to make it awkward?”

“Just cover your boobs with your arm, babe.”

“Okay. So does that sound good, Doctor?”

“Yeah. I thought I’d show you two to my bedroom. I don’t really want you to watch me _strip_ so I’ll leave you out in the corridor while we all take our clothes off. Is that okay?” Clara and Ashildr nodded. The Doctor composed herself. She’d never let anyone else see this body without clothes yet. She barely knew what this body looked like naked herself. “Let’s go,” she said, letting the other two follow her down the TARDIS corridors to her bedroom.

Clara had never seen the Doctor’s bedroom before. It was quite snug. Quite homely. Nothing too grandeur. It proudly featured a semi-four-poster-bed in the middle of the room. It had a comfortable-looking headboard with posts extending about a foot above it and two more posts at the end of the bed extending about a foot above the mattress. It looked simple and modern and incredibly comfortable. The Doctor’s room had a small wardrobe and a few dressers for storage. There was notably no mirror, which may help explain her “fashion sense”. Clara assumed the lack of storage space was because the TARDIS had dedicated specialised storage elsewhere. “So, I’ll strip in here and tell you when I’m ready for you to come in. You two can strip out in the corridor. Ashildr, just try to cover yourself up a little bit. …N-not too much though…”

“Of course, Doctor. I’ll be a good girl for you.” Again, the Doctor went red. She tried to push the girls out of her bedroom before Ashildr said something even worse. Something even more sexual. Something that made her even wetter between her thighs. The Doctor was new to being a woman; she didn’t know how to control her new body at all but she knew these girls knew how a woman worked. Maybe she _should_ let them see her completely naked. Maybe they could help resolve that knot in her gut, that heat in her new... _lady bits_. She had no idea how to deal with these feelings and they were starting to get in the way of her adventures. She hoped the girls could help as she folded her shirt and added it to the pile. She started unbuttoning her trousers when she saw them. Bright pink with white polka dots. That was the pattern of her panties. That was a bit embarrassing. Clara wasn’t going to think she actually liked the design, was she? It didn’t matter; there was nothing she could do about it anyway. She could take them off… No. The Doctor laid her clothes on top of a dresser in the corner and looked down at her nearly naked body. It was still so new to her; she hadn’t gotten a chance to explore it yet. She took a deep breath and called out, “Okay. I’m ready. Come in…”

Clara looked Ashildr up and down. She was wearing a pair of lacy black panties and nothing else, with her arm up to her chest, barely covering her nipples. Clara was wearing a pair of plain dark red panties and a simple matching bra when she heard the Doctor’s voice beckon them in. She opened the door to see the Doctor looking nervous with her hands clasped behind her back. She was somehow even more beautiful naked. She was wearing a cute simple pink bra - Clara guessed the Doctor must be about a C cup - but Clara’s eyes were quickly drawn to the Doctor’s panties. They were bright neon pink with white polka dots and Clara and Ashildr tried hard to hold back a laugh. “So,” the Doctor started, lifting her arms up. “What do you think?”

“Well…” said Clara. “The body’s fantastic.”

“Can’t argue with that,” said Ashildr.

“Give us a spin, Doctor.” The Doctor did as she was asked and slowly spun round to show the girls her whole body. “Yeah. The body’s fantastic. The underwear, though…” said Clara. Ashildr couldn’t help herself as a giggle escaped. Clara started to chuckle too. “Where did you get those panties, Doctor?!”

“I got them in a charity shop! It’s all they had! I know they look silly, stop laughing!” The Doctor was bright red with embarrassment again. “If you know they look silly, why don’t you just take them off?” asked Clara, casually. The Doctor paused, a look of nervous longing in her eyes. Clara stepped close to her and held her hand. “We won’t judge you. It’s okay.” The Doctor looked down at the floor. “Well, I suppose not wearing them would be better than wearing them… Less embarrassing, at least…” She slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and hesitated. “Do you want us to take our panties off too, Doctor?” asked Clara. The Doctor nodded. Clara grabbed the waistband of her own panties and Ashildr took her arm away from her boobs to grab her own waistband. Clara counted down, “3. 2. 1. Take ’em off.” All three women pulled their panties down their legs. The Doctor immediately noticed that neither Clara nor Ashildr had any hair on their own lady bits and she blushed as she remembered the patch of blonde fluff on hers. The Doctor had a small patch of soft blonde pubes on her mons and Clara couldn’t help but notice it. Clara and Ashildr threw their panties to the side and the Doctor tossed hers to the side with them. Clara just stood staring at the Doctor’s pussy, unable to say a thing. “It’s certainly better than those panties!” exclaimed Ashildr, trying to break the tension and prompting a nervous chuckle from the Doctor. Ashildr was fully naked and not even trying to hide her boobs. She knew it was only a matter of time before Clara and the Doctor were naked as well. “It’s beautiful…” muttered Clara, somehow making the Doctor blush even harder. Clara moved only an inch or two from the Doctor, held her hands, looked in the eye and asked, “Can I taste it?”

“Taste it? Why would you want to taste it? It probably just tastes vaguely of skin and hair…” The Doctor turned her nose up at the thought. “That’s not a nice taste, Clara.”

“Have you ever eaten a girl out, Doctor? You know, _sexually_?”

“Clara, I am _thousands_ of years old,” started the Doctor, almost lecturing Clara. “Of course I’ve- ... Oh.” Clara smiled as the Doctor realised what she meant. “You want to make _me_ do _that_?” Clara nodded. “With all the _moaning_ and the _squirming about_?” Clara kept nodding. “And the _mess_? The _wetness_?” The Doctor nervously adjusted her hair. “Oh yeah,” whispered Clara. “I’m gonna make you _so_ wet…” The Doctor gulped. “I mean, I’ve never done that. Not in this body, not as a woman.”

Clara leaned in and whispered, “Then let me show you how good it feels… Please, Doctor…” The Doctor hesitated, looking deep into Clara’s eyes. “I’ve had this… sort of… _knot_ in my stomach ever since I regenerated. And it’s gotten worse. Not in my stomach, like _below_ it. And sometimes it gets hot and I get distracted by it and then later on, I discover that my panties are damp. Is that…?”

“Someone’s horny… _Really_ horny…” smiled Clara.

“Could you… _help_ me with it?”

“Of course, Doctor.” Clara kissed the Doctor on the lips. It was a slow, sensual kiss. A delicate promise of something more. “Let’s get this bra off and Ashildr and I will show you what it’s like to be a woman…” Clara reached around and unclasped the Doctor’s bra with ease that surprised even Clara herself. She slid it down the Doctor’s arms to reveal her beautiful perky 34C boobs and already hardening nipples. “Lay down on the bed for me, Doctor. Ashildr, start kissing her.” The other two women did as Clara told them to as Clara removed her own bra. Ashildr straddled the Doctor’s naked body with her own and kissed her, running her fingers through the Time Lord’s hair. Ashildr could tease the Doctor’s inexperienced lips for hours but she wanted to move further down. She began to kiss at the Doctor’s neck, deciding not to give her any hickeys just yet. Ashildr swung her right leg off the Doctor as Clara joined her on top of the blonde. Clara kissed the Doctor on the lips before starting to very gently nibble on her left ear.

“W-wow…” muttered the Doctor. “Nobody ever treated me like this when I was a man…”

“Maybe you just weren’t sexy enough,” joked Ashildr.

“Oh no, that wasn’t the problem, you can ask Captain Jack.”

“Of course he fucked you, too…” smiled Ashildr as her lips reached the Doctor’s right nipple. She let them latch around it and she began to gently tease the Time Lord’s tit. “Ooooh, that’s good… Keep doing that, with the tongue… What can I say? Jack was irresistible. He probably still is. And he wasn’t too shabby at sucking dick either… Or taking it…”

“You fucked Jack up the ass?” asked Ashildr.

“Loads of times! I let him fuck my ass sometimes too…”

“Ah, so you’ve always been a switchy little slut then, Doctor?” teased Clara as she took the Doctor’s other nipple into her mouth. The Doctor’s breath wavered as she said, “Yeah! You just never saw it. I never knew you were such a slut, too. I really missed my chance with you, didn’t I? I didn’t really care for sex when I became Scottish though. Think it was the eyebrows. Always too angry.”

“Well, you can fuck me now, Doctor.”

“And maybe I’ll break out the strap-ons later…” Clara just smiled as she continued to tease the Doctor’s nipples. “I’ll fuck you silly like the slut you are. Maybe you’ll earn a _good girl_ …”

“I look forward to it, Doctor…”

“That’s her code for ‘I’m wet already! Please fuck me!’” said Ashildr.

“Hey!” Ashildr just grinned deviously at her girlfriend. “Anyway, that can happen later. Let’s make the Doctor cum first…” The girls continued playing with the Doctor’s nipples until the Time Lord said, “I was never this much of a slut though… I’ve never let two girls go down on me almost as soon as they walked in…”

“It’s good though, isn’t it?”

“Well, Clara, I’ll certainly be inviting you two back…”

“We’ll definitely be coming back,” said Ashildr.

“Clara, do you want to christen the Doctor’s -? Well, what do _you_ call it, Doctor? The bit just below your little patch of fluff?”

“Between my legs? Well, I suppose… I call it my lady bits… Because this is all a bit new to me. You know, the whole _vagina_ thing… What do you call it?”

“We’d say _pussy_ but I quite like _lady bits_. Clara, did you want to christen the Doctor’s _lady bits_?”

“May I, Doctor?”

“Make me moan and squirm? Please do, Clara…” Ashildr moved herself out of the way as Clara spread the Doctor’s legs and positioned her face inches from the Doctor’s virgin pussy. She saw how wet the Doctor was already and just smiled wide up at her. She kissed the Doctor’s exposed clit, eliciting a gasp and a jump from the Time Lord. “Ooooh, that’s a bit sensitive, isn’t it? Are you going to do that again?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Y-yes please…”

“Then I will.”

“Yay…!” Clara kissed her clit again and the Doctor’s left leg twitched. She placed her tongue at the Doctor’s perineum, made it flat, and slowly ran it up her wet pussy, thoroughly tasting the Time Lord’s arousal and producing a long moan from the Doctor. “Ah! I moaned! Now make me squirm, Clara!”

“Not so fast, Doctor,” explained Ashildr. “Pleasuring a woman is a long and complicated experience. Just lay back and focus on Clara between your thighs. Would you like me to play with your nipples again?”

“Yeah…” Ashildr repositioned herself to gently suck on the Doctor’s right nipple as Clara continued to tease her clit.

The Doctor moaned happily as she managed to say, “You’re pretty good, girls… I can tell you know what you’re doing…”

“We’ve had a lot of practice,” said Clara between long licks up the Doctor’s pussy.

“She’s really good at that, isn’t she? She should be; I taught her most of what she knows,” said Ashildr. “Would you like her to slip a finger inside you?”

“In-inside…? Will that… hurt?”

“Maybe a little bit. But Clara’s really gentle; she’ll get you past the pain really quick and she’ll make it feel _really_ good. She’s an expert in taking virginities. She’s taken mine probably over 20 times, now. Do you want her to take your virginity, Doctor?” Clara looked up at the Doctor from between her legs, gently suckling on her clit. The Doctor moaned. “Clara, if you can make me feel even better than I do now, then I don’t care how you do it. Put a finger inside me, please Clara…” Clara pressed her index finger against the Doctor’s tight entrance. She ran it up and down her pussy, getting it properly covered in her liquid arousal. It didn’t take long to get Clara’s finger soaked. She pushed her index finger into the Doctor’s eager hole, pushing past her hymen, and making her moan like the needy little slut she was. Clara slowly pushed her finger deeper into the Doctor’s virgin cunt, feeling her hot, wet pussy squeeze her finger. She slightly curled her finger up to stroke the Doctor’s insides, making her moan and pant. She pulled her finger out completely and the Doctor whimpered. Clara spread the Time Lord’s lips with her fingers and placed her tongue at her entrance. The Doctor looked nervously at her old companion between her legs and moaned long and loud as Clara pushed her tongue into her cunt. Clara let her tongue wiggle around inside the Doctor and the blonde squirmed about on the bed. Ashildr tried to hold her in place and asked, “You like that, Doctor?” She got happy moans and enthusiastic nods in response.

Clara withdrew her tongue, much to the Doctor’s dismay but she lined up two fingers with her hole and pushed them in. The Doctor tried to steady her breathing as she asked, “Clara, what do I feel like inside?”

Clara replied, “You’re _much_ hotter and wetter than Ashildr normally is, but I don’t know if that’s because you’re a Time Lord or because you’re just a really pent-up, outrageously horny, little _slut._ ”

“It’s the second one! Definitely!” cried out the Doctor between gasps and needy whimpers. Clara smiled and asked, “Babe, do you want to join me down here in Time Lord heaven?”

“Fuck yeah!” Ashildr left the Doctor’s boobs and joined Clara between her legs, spreading them wider. Clara kept her fingers inside the Doctor as she shifted to lick her pussy from the left, letting Ash lick her pussy from the right. The Doctor squealed as she felt two tongues tease her clit for the first time. Clara pulled her fingers out and Ashildr quickly filled the Doctor’s cunt with her tongue, which was much more skilled than Clara’s. The Doctor began to go bright pink as her whole body began to quiver. Ashildr quickly stopped and pulled out to stop the Doctor cumming too quickly.

“Girls… you said you’d help with that knot in my belly. All you’ve done is make it more intense. Please…”

“Do you want to cum, Doctor?”

“If that would get rid of this knot, then yes please…” Clara pushed two fingers back into her pussy and Ashildr began to suck on her clit. Clara’s fingers curled slightly to properly massage the Doctor’s inner walls. It was about 5 seconds before the Doctor was moaning and squirming and whimpering and squealing. “Fuck… That’s so good…” About 10 seconds later, the Time Lord was moaning much louder than before. She threw her head back. Silence. Then she screamed. Her pussy clamped down on Clara’s fingers like a vice and she covered both girls in girl-cum. The girls kept fingering and licking at her delicious, soaking pussy as the Doctor slowly came down from her first female orgasm. Once she’d managed to compose herself, she managed to say, “You two. Up here. Kiss me.” The girls did as she told them to and climbed up on top of the exhausted Doctor to join her in a three-way kiss, letting the Time Lord taste her new lady bits on their tongues. “You’re both such good girls. You know that?” They nodded. “Good…” Their makeout session was very tongue-heavy, and quite a lot of it wasn’t in anyone’s mouth, so they got pretty messy. “You know, girls, I loved that. It was spectacular. I loved letting you two show me what you do to each other. But I’m not normally that submissive. I’m more of a top myself. I’m quite dominant, even in this slutty new body. I always have been. So… seeing as we’re in the sexual deep end now, do either of you want to be tied up? I’ve got a couple of ideas I’d quite like to try…”

Ashildr eagerly said, “Me! Me! Tie me up! Please Doctor!” The Doctor kissed Ashildr and said, “Then let’s get you tied up, slut…” Ashildr and Clara climbed off the Doctor and the Time Lord got up and beckoned Clara to follow her. Ashildr sat up on the Doctor’s bed like the eager slut she was and watched Clara get up and follow the Doctor to the door. The Doctor turned around and said, “You’re going to sit right there and you’re not going to move. Clara and I are going to fetch some rope and a treat for you. Okay?”

Ashildr happily nodded, “Of course. How would you like me to address you as my domme?”

“Just _Doctor_ will be fine. You may refer to Clara as your mistress if she wishes. Clara?”

“I’m happy with _Clara_. I wouldn’t want to upstage you, Doctor.”

“That’s the right answer…” The Doctor kissed Clara and turned back to Ashildr. “Of course, if you touch yourself while we’re gone, you won’t get your treat. You do understand that, don’t you, slut?” Ashildr nodded. “Good girl.” She watched her two dommes leave and waited patiently for them to return. After a few minutes, her mind started to drift and her focus moved down to the growing wetness between her legs. She’d gotten pretty horny servicing the Doctor and she hadn’t gotten a chance for release and now she was specifically forbidden from touching herself. It just made the temptation greater. But she couldn’t. She kept her hands obediently by her sides for what felt like half an hour. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, though. The Doctor walked back in, holding a length of rope and a piece of fabric. Ashildr immediately looked up at her needily. The Doctor knelt on the bed in front of Ashildr and drew her into a deep kiss. She broke the kiss and pushed her slut back onto the bed, prompting a squeak of surprise from her. The Doctor straddled her Viking, leaned in and whispered, “Your safe word is _flamingo_. Okay, slut?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

The Doctor asked, “You didn’t touch yourself, did you?” Ashildr shook her head. The Doctor smiled. “Good girl…” She dismounted her slutty Viking and moved to position her in the middle of the bed with her arms above her head, her wrists next to the posts of the headboard. The Doctor took a length of rope and tied one end around Ashildr’s left wrist and the other end around the nearest post of the bed. She did the same with Ashildr’s right wrist. The Doctor stood back to admire her slut. “Legs spread.” Ashildr spread her legs to form a really slutty x-shape on the bed. The Doctor walked back up to the head of the bed. “I’m going to blindfold you. Your treat is a surprise and the surprise will be ruined if you see it before you feel it.”

“Okay, Doctor.” Ashildr closed her eyes and let the Doctor tie a blindfold around her head. “Okay Clara! You can bring her treat in now!” Ashildr suddenly felt very helpless and exposed as she heard Clara’s footsteps. “Oh she’s so pretty tied up like that. So helpless… Just begging to be fucked…” Ashildr felt someone straddle her midriff and lift her legs up, exposing her pussy even more. “She is. And look at how wet she is already… So needy… Such a good slut…” She felt a hot breath on her overly sensitive cunt before a tongue started probing at her hole and a nose bumped her clit. Just as suddenly as the oral started, it ended, only to be replaced with two fingers being pushed into her eager yet tight virgin hole. They spread apart, spreading her hole wider and collecting her liquid arousal. “So wet…” muttered Clara. Ashildr was pretty certain that it was Clara fingering her and the Doctor holding her legs up. The fingers pulled out and the Doctor asked, “Do you think the slut’s ready for her treat, Clara?”

“I think she definitely is.”

“Are you ready for your treat, slut?”

“Yes! Please give me my treat!” cried Ashildr.

She felt a small pressure at her entrance. It pushed deeper, entering her cunt. She began to moan with pleasure as she felt it push inside her. It seemed to get wider as it got deeper and it spread her lips apart, widening her hole, and filling her pussy with its seemingly tapered tip. Was it a dildo? It couldn’t be. It was too pointy. She felt it continue to widen her hole as it ventured deeper and her moans grew louder as it got almost as big as she could manage. Then, just as she thought she’d reached her virgin pussy’s limit, it stopped getting wider. She’d made it past the bulge and the object slipped a little deeper, letting her labia kiss a thinner section of the object while the bulge filled her insides. It had to be a dick. It wasn’t a dildo; it was hot. She could feel it throb and twitch inside her. It was a dick. An alien, dog-like cock. The Doctor had given her girlfriend an alien doggy dick and now she was fucking her with it.

Fucking _hot_.

The Doctor asked, “Have you figured out what your treat is yet, slut?”

“It’s a dick! Clara’s fucking me with an alien doggy dick!”

“Good girl! That’s exactly right!” The Doctor let go of her legs, letting her feet rest on Clara’s shoulders, climbed off her, and untied her blindfold. She looked up to see Clara between her legs. She craned her neck to see a bulgy red cock between Clara’s legs, probing her cunt. It was seamlessly attached to her crotch, like it was a normal part of her body. She saw one more bulge on Clara’s cock, substantially bigger than the other one already inside her. A proper breeding knot. She didn’t think it would fit in her pussy. “Do you like your treat, slut?”

“Yes! I love it!”

“Good girl. Do you think you could take it all the way?”

“I don’t think so. Probably not, Doctor…”

“Well, maybe not now… But we’ll work up to it…”

“Okay, Doctor…”

“Now, what we’re going to do is this: I’m going to let Clara fuck this first bulge in and out of your little pussy. Maybe I’ll play with your clit. Maybe I’ll let you make me cum. Either way, you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. If you cum before I let you, I’ll have to punish you. Do you understand, slut?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Good girl…” The Doctor kissed her slut before Clara pulled her cock out of her girlfriend completely, stretching her cunt a little and removing her tool amidst Ashildr’s slutty moans. The Doctor got up, stood behind Clara and reached around to grab her cock. She began to stroke with her right hand, smearing Clara’s alien precum all over her throbbing dick, making her moan like Ashildr. Her left hand made its way down to Clara’s clit and she teased her wet cunt. She rubbed Clara’s tapered tip up and down Ashildr’s pussy, making both her subs moan like the sluts they were. “Are you gonna fuck your girlfriend silly for me, Clara?”

“Yeah!” The Doctor pressed her hips against Clara’s ass and guided the first bulge into Ashildr’s cunt again. “Does her pussy feel good, Clara?”

“Yeah… She’s so tight…”

“How about you, Ash? Does Clara feel good inside you?”

“Yes, Doctor… She’s so big…” The Doctor gently slapped Clara’s ass and stepped back to admire her sluts. “I think I’m just gonna let you two go at it for a little bit. Remember, Ashildr, you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. Clara, your job is to make her cum.”

“Am I allowed to cum, Doctor?” asked Clara.

“Hmmm… No.” Clara looked at the Doctor needily. “Okay. If you can make Ash cum, I’ll let you cum inside her. But not before then. It can be your reward. You know, if you can get this bigger bulge inside her just before you cum,” said the Doctor, caressing Clara’s knot. “It’ll expand and lock you together for a while. You can knot her like your personal breeding bitch. Like an _animal_ …” Clara’s eyes lit up at that. “Is that okay, Ash? Do you like the sound of Clara filling you with her cum, claiming your body as hers while you’re utterly _powerless_ to stop her?”

“I don’t think she even needs to answer, Doctor. Her pussy’s trying to pull me in already. Look, she’s soaked!”

“Yeah… That does sound pretty hot…”

“But neither of you are allowed to cum until I say so.”

“Of course, Doctor.”

“Of course.”

“Good girls. Start fucking.”

They did exactly as they were told. Clara pulled out and leaned over Ashildr, putting her face mere inches above her girlfriend’s. “You want my dick, babe?” Ashildr squeaked and nodded. “Say it, slut…”

“I want your dick inside me. Please, Clara…”

“Because you asked so nicely…”Ashildr moaned as Clara pushed her first bulge back in. Her cunt was slowly getting used to Clara’s size with each thrust of her cock in and out. Clara realised this so she kept her cock inside her girlfriend to try to let her tighten up a bit as she gave her short sharp thrusts and some nipple play. The Doctor felt her right hand sneak between her legs. She had no idea how to touch her lady bits to make them feel good. But she didn’t need to. “Ash, do you want to eat me out?”

“Yes please, Doctor!”

“You want me to sit on your face?”

“Please!”

“Okay, slut.” The Doctor straddled Ashildr’s torso, facing Clara, and shuffled back to position her pussy just out of reach of Ash’s eager mouth. “Here’s the deal. You’re only allowed to cum after you’ve made me cum _twice_. Then Clara can fill you up. You think your tongue’s that good?” Ashildr nodded vigorously. “Let’s see, shall we?” The Doctor lowered herself onto Ashildr’s face, feeling her hot breath on her needy pussy. She whimpered as Ash’s tongue made contact with her cunt and started to tease her clit. Ashildr obviously wanted to make the Doctor cum but she clearly knew how to tease a woman before making them cum all over her face. She started to properly stroke the Time Lord’s clit while her nose gently parted her labia. “She’s good isn’t she?” asked Clara.

“She certainly knows what she’s doing!”

“She’s had billions of years of experience.”

“Such a slut!”

“I bet this isn’t even the first time she’s eaten you out in her timeline, Doctor!”

“And it won’t be the last! Because I’m not going to get you two as a pair any earlier in her timeline!”

“Aww!”

“I do love having _two_ pretty little sluts to dominate. Come on, you can fuck her a bit harder than _that_ , Clara! You’re trying to make her cum!” Clara upped her pace.

“Is this better?”

“Judging from her tongue, I think she’s definitely closer. Clara, do you remember what happens if Ash cums before I let her?”

“I think you said you’d punish her.”

“I think I did.” Ashildr’s tongue got even faster, even more eager to make the Doctor cum. And it worked. The Doctor’s breath began to waver as she squeezed Ashildr’s boobs. She glazed Ash’s face in a layer of Time Lord girl-cum as she moaned her orgasmic glee. Ashildr didn’t slow down though, she had to make the Doctor cum _twice_ before she was allowed to cum herself and feel Clara’s hot cum fill her pussy. “That’s one orgasm, Ash. One more to go. How close are you?” Ashildr couldn’t speak because the Doctor was still sat on her face but she managed to speed her tongue up even more. “Wow, you really _are_ desperate, aren’t you? Well, Clara, what do you say we make it a bit harder for your poor little girlfriend here?”

“That doesn’t sound particularly fair but it does sound quite fun…” The Doctor placed her left hand on Ash’s belly and leaned forward to gently caress her needy clit. She heard the Viking squeal underneath her and Clara chuckled. “I don’t think she’s got a chance has she, Doctor?”

The Doctor shook her head as she said, “She might be able to make me cum first. She just has to try a bit harder. Come on, slut. You can do better than that…” Ashildr sped up her ministrations once again, in a last ditch attempt to distract herself from the feelings in her cunt and focus on pleasing her domme. Clara also got faster, thrusting hard and fast into her slutty girlfriend, teasing her with her knot, not quite letting her taste its girth. “Just hold on babe. Just a little bit more. Whatever you do, just… _Don’t_. **_Cum_**.” Ashildr couldn’t hold on any longer. She let go. She let her orgasm take over as it flooded her body with pleasure and her pussy clamped down on Clara’s alien dick and covered the Doctor’s hand in girl-cum. She squealed loudly into the Doctor’s pussy as her whole body spasmed under the two women. Her ropes pulled on the bed posts and she shook the bed with her orgasm. “Oh no!” feigned the Doctor. “She came before I told her to. Now I’ll have to punish her. What a shame!” She dismounted her slut and knelt next to her. “I’m sorry, Doctor! I tried but it was just too much!”

“Clara, pull out.” Clara pulled out of Ash’s cunt and got off the bed, her alien cock throbbing and begging to cum. The Doctor leaned in to whisper to Ashildr, “Do you remember your safe word, slut?” Ashildr nodded. “Would you like to use it?” She paused and shook her head. “No, Doctor.” The Doctor knelt up and started to untie Ashildr’s left wrist.

“I’m going to untie you now, and you’re going to keep your hands by your sides. Can you do that, slut?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Good girl. Clara, get her other wrist.” Clara started to untie Ash’s right wrist with the Doctor. “Now, you violated my orders. That’s a bad offense, slut. It deserves a _proper_ punishment. How do you think she deserves to be punished, Clara?”

“I think you should spank her!” Ashildr’s wrists were free by now and her hands were obediently at her sides. The Doctor looked down at her, Ash’s face covered in her girl-cum. “Get up. Stand at the end of the bed. Face left.” Ashildr did as she was told. “Good slut.” The Doctor couldn’t help but notice Clara still kneeling on the bed, her cock still hard. “You must be pretty horny, Clara.”

“Yeah, I got pretty close to cumming myself, back there.”

“Well, don’t worry. You’ll be able to cum pretty soon.” The Doctor got some precum that was leaking from Clara’s alien cock and tasted it, making Clara’s dick twitch. She got up and grabbed some rope. She stood behind Ashildr and tied her wrists together behind her back. She walked around to be in front of Ashildr, kissed her on the lips, and sat on the bed. The Doctor held out her arms and said, “Just lean forward, slut.” Ashildr started to lean forward. “It’s okay; I’ve got you.” Ashildr let herself fall into the Doctor’s arms and the Doctor lowered her down over her knee. Ashildr was bent over the Doctor’s knee, her ass and both her holes unabashedly on display, and her hands tied tightly behind her back. “Just spread your legs for me a little bit there, Ash.” She did as she was told. “Good girl. Clara, I want you to watch closely while I spank your girlfriend. If you go back to your TARDIS together and she’s naughty again, I want you to be able to punish her properly. Okay?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“How many spankings do you think this slut deserves?”

“20?”

“Let’s round that up to 30. Do you think that’s fair, slut?” Ashildr nodded slowly, aware of the Doctor’s hand now running over her pert little ass. “Answer me properly.”

“Yes, that’s fair, Doctor. I’ve been naughty.”

“You have. I want you to count each spank after it happens. And if you lose count, we’ll have to start again. Can you do that, Ash?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Good girl.”

The Doctor’s left hand grabbed the rope between Ash’s wrists and her right hand lightly slapped Ashildr’s left ass cheek. “1.” _Slap!_ on her right cheek. “2.”

“Why am I spanking you, slut?” _Slap!_ “3! Because I was naughty, Doctor…” _Slap!_ “4.”

“How were you naughty, slut?” _Slap!_ “5. I broke a rule, Doctor…” _Slap!_ “6.” _Slap!_ “7.”

“Which rule did you break, slut?” _Slap!_ “8. I came before you allowed me to, Doctor…” _Slap!_ “9.” _Slap!_ “10.”

“And why did you cum so early, Ash?” Ashildr paused, waiting for the Doctor’s hand but it didn’t give her 11. “Because I-” _Slap!_ “11! I couldn’t help it! It felt so good to get fucked like that!” The Doctor gave two slaps in quick succession. “12! 13!” _Pause. Slap!_ “14…”

“And why did it feel ‘so good’, Ashildr?” _Slap!_ “15! Because I’m a slut! I’m a slut, Doctor!” _Slap!_ “16! I love being tied up and fucked like that!” The Doctor groped Ashildr’s ass and her middle finger gently teased at her well-fucked slut-hole. She leaned down and whispered, “Good girl. Such a naughty little slut… But at least you’re honest about it… Do you want 17?”

“Yes please! Please, Doctor!” _Slap!_ “17!” _Slap!_ “18! Please! Harder!” _Slap!_ “19!” _Slap!_ “20!”

“Clara, would you like to do the last 10?”

“I would _love_ to!”

“Good girl. Come and help your slutty little girlfriend stand up.” Clara moved to stand behind Ashildr. “She looks so beautiful bent over your knee, Doctor! Like she was meant to be there…”

“She is a beautiful little slut, isn’t she? I want you to grab her and lift her up, then we’re gonna switch positions and you can bend her over your knee and spank the slut.”

“Okay!” Clara leaned over Ash and wrapped her arms around the slut’s torso. She grinded her hips against Ashildr’s ass. “You feel that cock, slut?” Ashildr squeaked her acknowledgement. “You like it? You want to get fucked by it again?”

“Yes, Clara! Please fuck me!”

“I will. Don’t worry, slut. But I’m going to spank you first.” Clara pulled Ashildr upright and the Doctor stood up. She casually groped Ashildr’s tits while Clara moved to sit where the Doctor was previously sitting. Clara sat down and the Doctor lowered Ashildr over her knee. “It feels good to be in this position, you know, Doctor? I’ve been spanked before. I even gave an old boyfriend a spanking once. But it feels _good_ to have a girl bent over my knee, her pretty little ass just begging to be spanked.”

“It’s fantastic, isn’t it?! I love it!” replied the Doctor. Clara rubbed Ashildr’s pink bottom. “Are you gonna keep counting from 20, slut?”

“Yes, Clara!” _Slap!_ “21! Please! Please spank me!” _Slap! Slap!_ “22! 23!”

“You really like being spanked, don’t you, babe?” _Slap!_ “24! Yes, Clara! I love being _punished_!”

“Good slut.” _Slap!_ “25!”

“Maybe we should do this more often.” _Slap!_ “26! Yes please, Clara! I want you to spank me every time I’m naughty!” _Slap! Slap!_ “27! 28! I deserve the punishment, Clara!”

“You _definitely_ deserve it. Because you don’t shut up. Now for these last few, you’re just going to say the number. You’re going to be quiet for me, slut. Okay?” Ashildr nodded. _Slap!_ “29!” _Slap!_ “30!” _Slap!_ “31!” _Slap!_ “32!” _Slap!_ “33!” _Slap!_ “34!” _Slap!_ “35!”

“Good girl.” Clara’s middle finger teased at Ashildr’s begging hole before she said, “I gave you a few extra but I don’t think you even noticed, did you?” Ashildr shook her head. “And why is that, slut?”

“Because I love being spanked, Clara...”

“Good girl.” Clara pushed her finger into Ash’s happy hole and she quietly moaned in response. “Do you want me to fuck you again, babe?” Ash quickly turned to look up at Clara and her eyes lit up. “Yes! Yes please! Please fuck me, Clara! Fuck my needy little cunt! Make me squeal as you fill me with cum and claim me as your breeding bitch! I want to feel your-!”

“Quiet, slut.” Ashildr stopped talking and turned her head back to the floor. Clara said, “Doctor, could you help me get this slut to stand up?”

“Of course, Clara.” The Doctor pressed her hips into Ashildr’s ass and grabbed her torso like Clara did. “Ooh! Hello Doctor!” Ashildr wiggled her bum. “Aww! You don’t have a dick!”

“Would you like me to have one?”

“Yes please, Doctor! Then you can fuck my mouth while Clara fucks my pussy! Please get a dick, Doctor!”

“I’ll think about it, slut. Now come on.” The Doctor lifted Ashildr up off Clara’s knee with surprising ease and couldn’t resist kissing the slut. Clara stood up and asked, “Would you like me to _breed_ this slutty little Viking, Doctor?” Ashildr’s eyes lit up at the thought of Clara’s knot filling her pussy. “I think she deserves it,” said the Doctor. “She’s taken her punishment like a good puppy. Give her a treat, Clara. Do you know what good puppies get as a treat, Ash?” She shook her head. The Doctor leaned in and whispered, “Good puppies get a bone.” Ashildr looked so happy in that moment as she realised that Clara was going to knot her.

Her doggy-dicked dommy girlfriend untied the knot binding her wrists and she immediately leapt onto the bed on all fours, her legs spread and her begging cunt pointed straight at Clara. Her girlfriend knelt behind her and lined her cock up with Ashildr’s hole. “You ready to get fucking pounded, Ash?”

“Yes! Please Clara! Please fucking _ravish_ me! Fill my little pussy! Make me _scr_ -”

“Shut up, slut.” Clara pushed forward, spreading the lips of Ash’s sodden cunt around the first bulge of her alien doggy cock. Ashildr loudly moaned as Clara claimed her pussy again. The Doctor just sat on her bed and happily watched The Impossible Girl pound the pussy of the Girl Who Died with a canine alien dick that she’d given her. She wasn’t even horny, she just liked watching her companions fuck each other on her bed. Clara happily teased Ashildr’s cunt with her eager knot, ready to inflate inside her. She did _not_ have enough time to cool down after the first fucking, so she was already teetering on her edge. “You want this knot, slut?” asked Clara, ready to cum.

“Yes! Yes! Please Clara! Please knot me!” Clara happily obliged and gave Ash a final thrust, ramming her bulge inside and forcing Ashildr’s pussy to accommodate its excessive girth. And then it inflated inside her, increasing in size about 30% and utterly filling Ash’s cunt, making her scream in pained ecstasy. The Doctor watched on from the side lines. Her hand had found its way between her legs and was idly teasing her clit. Clara’s orgasm finally hit her and she squirted thick bouts of hot, sticky alien cum deep into her girlfriend’s pussy over and over, undoubtedly filling her womb with her seed. Clara knew that the Doctor had given her an infertile cock, and even if she was making sperm, Ash was long out of eggs to be seeded, but even so, the act of knotting a girl, claiming her, and filling her womb with cum… It stirred something deep within Clara. A primal need to dominate and _fuck_. And fuck she did. Clara kept thrusting, despite being nigh unable to move. She ended up grunting like an animal and grinding her groin against Ashildr’s ass as the slut screamed in continual orgasm as she was _completely_ stuffed with cock and cum.

Clara eventually slowed down and collapsed on top of her utterly exhausted girlfriend, her knot still fully inflated inside her. Clara slowly came down from her primal rutting high and began to realise what she’d done. She was tied to her slutty girlfriend at the crotch. The Doctor had told her that her knot would take about 2 hours to deflate. They were going to have to sleep it off in the TARDIS before they could leave. And she loved that fact. “Are you okay, Ash?” she asked the woman underneath her. She received a happy grunt as an acknowledgement. She rolled onto her side to spoon Ashildr. “Babe? Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” mumbled a blissful Viking.

“She’s not completely conscious,” said the Doctor. “Just let her go to sleep. I’d suggest joining her.”

“Do you want to join us, Doctor? You could spoon me. I wouldn’t mind. It’d be quite nice.”

“No, sorry. I’ve got to-”

“No you don’t. You’ve got a time machine; whatever you need to do can wait. Come and snuggle.”

“Well- I mean- I really shouldn’t-”

“Please, Doctor. For me. Just spoon me. Then we can get under a duvet and snuggle up real close and have a nap together. Don’t tell me you’ve got better things to do than snuggle up with two sleepy sluts.” The Doctor caved. “Okay. That _does_ sound pretty good.”

“Yeah it does. Hold me, Doctor.” Clara shifted her and her girlfriend’s bodies up the bed to pull the duvet out from under them as the Doctor spooned her and wrapped her arms around Clara’s waist. They pulled the duvet up over all of them and got comfy. Clara kissed Ashildr’s neck, wrapped her arms around her and whispered, “I love you, babe.” Ashildr was already quietly snoring. “Goodnight, Doctor,” said Clara.

“Goodnight, Clara.” Clara closed her eyes and sleep claimed her in mere seconds. The Doctor only took a few minutes herself to drift off with the girls.

*****

Clara woke up probably a few hours after she’d fallen asleep. Her cock was soft but still inside Ash’s pussy and cool, thick cum was leaking out of it. She gently moved her hips to remove her dick from her girlfriend and let Ash’s pussy tighten up a bit. Her movement alerted the already awake Doctor to her consciousness. “Good morning, Clara.”

“It hasn’t been that long, surely…”

“It’s probably only been about 5 hours.”

“That’s a long nap...” She paused. “Are we going to wake Ash up?”

“I don’t know. She’s your girlfriend. Do you want to disturb her?” Clara pondered it. “No. I want to let her sleep. I’ll keep snuggling with her. I want you to stay as well, Doctor.”

“Of course, Clara.” The three women laid in a peacefully silent snuggle for about 20 minutes until Ashildr began to stir. She nuzzled up to Clara behind her. “Good morning, babe. You sleep well?”

“Morning, Clara...” said Ash, still sleepy.

“Did you enjoy our little fuck earlier?”

“Mhmm...? Oh, yeah... You knotted me. That’s why we went to sleep... Are you still inside me, Clara?” murmured Ash, starting to properly wake up.

“No. I pulled out a little while ago. You’re still full of my cum, though.”

“Thank you, babe.”

“Do you want to get up or lay here a little longer?”

“We ought to get up. I’m getting pretty stiff laying in one place like this.” Ashildr slowly began to move away and push herself up. The Doctor followed suit, giving Clara space in the middle to do so as well. The three naked women all achily got to their feet and started to stretch, limbering up. Once their stiffness had fled, the Doctor said, “Let’s get this dick off you, Clara. Ash, I assume you can clean yourself up?” Ashildr nodded, still slightly groggy. “Good. There’s a bathroom just across the hall for you.” Ashildr left to clean herself up and drain Clara’s cold cum from her and the Doctor stayed with her old companion and helped her remove the doggy dick she’d given her.

After she’d cleaned and drained herself, Ashildr entered the Doctor’s bedroom to find the Doctor and Clara helping each other get dressed and a disembodied doggy dick on the bed. She walked over and picked up the organic strap-on. “I never really got to look at it properly... But _fuck_ that’s big...”

“It got really massive,” said Clara. “I’m surprised I managed to get it inside you.”

“Yeah...”

“Worth it though.”

“Oh fuck yeah! You felt so _fucking_ **_amazing_** inside me!” Ash tossed the dick back onto the bed and hugged Clara, grabbing her ass through her dress and sinking her tongue into her mouth. Ashildr got dressed and after everything had been put back in its proper place or been set aside to be cleaned, the trio made their way back to the Console Room and stepped out of the TARDIS as the Doctor closed it behind them. “I’ve really loved today,” she said. “Thank you. Seriously. Thank you for showing me how to touch this new body. I’m still not completely confident though; I might have to ask you two to come back...”

“I think we could manage that,” said Clara. “Maybe next time we could focus on _you_ more than this slut.” She slapped Ash’s jean-clad butt. Clara gave the Doctor a quick kiss on the lips and said, “See you next time, Doctor.” The Doctor smiled as Clara turned on her heel and sexily strutted off towards her own TARDIS. Ashildr kissed the Doctor too and asked, “Where did you get that doggy cock, Doctor?” The Doctor tapped the side of her nose with one finger. Ash laughed. “You’re such a tease!” She gave the Doctor’s butt a quick squeeze before turning and jogging off to catch up with Clara. The Doctor leaned against her TARDIS and watched the two women walk away. Yeah, she was definitely going to invite them back. They reached their own TARDIS a few hundred metres away and gave the Doctor a distant wave goodbye before they got in. She waved back and called Graham. She could get the fam back in the TARDIS now. Maybe she’d show Yaz what she’d learned...


	8. la .cincizprezda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashildr takes Clara to an alien sex shop called _la .cincizprezda._ and they find a very nice staff member called Tommie, who helps show the girls just what the store has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Furries (humanoid cat and dog people), references to public nudity and public sex, barbed cat cock, bondage, tail sex, orgasming from ear scritches, hands free orgasm, eating own cum, rough sex, a vibrating butt plug, pegging, vaginal creampie (no pregnancy but mentions of it and its impossibility)

Clara woke up to her naked Viking girlfriend straddling her hips and gently shaking her. She drearily asked, “What do you want, babe?”

“I want you to dominate me, Mistress. I want to go somewhere with you.”

“Where, baby?”

“It’s a _sex shop_. Is that okay, Mistress? Can we be naughty? Please?”

“Maybe, Ash. If you’re a good girl for me.”

“I will be! I’ll be a good girl for you, Mistress!”

“Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we, _slut_? Stand up for me.” Ashildr did as she was told and stood up at the end of the bed. Clara got up to inspect her obedient little slut, rubbing her eyes as she awoke. “So, what kind of sex shop is this?”

“It’s on a space station in about the year 20,000. _Some_ human customers. A lot of non-human customers. It’s a very inclusive place. I’ve never actually been there but I heard it’s _**really kinky**_. Like _, public fucking_ kind of kinky. Can you take me there, Mistress?”

“I don’t see why not. I actually quite like that idea. It’ll be nice to show off my slut in _public_. Would you like that, Ash?” She nodded. “Of course you would, slut. Such a naughty little girl. Let’s pick out a nice slutty little outfit for you, eh?” Ashildr bit her lip as Clara walked over to their wardrobe. She opened a drawer and started to rummage around. She pulled out a pair of plain black panties and slid them up her own legs. She then opened another drawer and pulled out a matching black bra and put it on. She went back to rummaging, seeming to deliberate over styles. Then she turned to Ash and said, “You know, I don’t think you really need panties and a bra, do you, slut?” Ashildr looked nervously up at her Mistress. “I think that for a slut like you, if anything, they’d just get in the way. Don’t you think?” Ash anxiously squeaked. “W-well, I suppose I don’t _need_ them. No-one’s going to know that I’m not wearing panties, are they, Mistress?”

“Of course not. Not unless you show them. Or maybe if _I_ show them.”

“But you wouldn’t do that, would you, Mistress?”

“Of course not, slut.”

“Then no, I don’t need panties or a bra, Mistress.”

“Good girl.” Ashildr smiled at her Mistress’ praise. Clara closed the two underwear drawers she’d opened and opened another drawer. Ashildr stood obediently with her hands at her sides while Clara rifled through the drawer and pulled out a pair of somewhat-faded blue jeans. She pulled them up her legs and clasped them. Clara walked over to a mirror to check their fit. “Do you think these look good, Ash?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Do you think they’re a bit tight around my ass?”

“Maybe a little bit, Mistress.”

“Good girl! I like your honesty. I also like the tightness though; it shows off my bum.”

“You do have an excellent bottom, Mistress.” Clara just smiled at Ash and turned back to the wardrobe. She closed the jean drawer and opened another. She rummaged for a while before turning and asking, “If you weren’t wearing any panties, how long would a skirt have to be so that you didn’t feel exposed? Show me on your leg.” Ashildr placed her hand about two thirds of the way down her right leg. “About that long, Mistress.” Clara walked over to her and moved her hand to about one third of the way down her leg, only a few inches below her exposed, horny pussy. “How about a little shorter, slut? I don’t think that makes you _too_ exposed, does it?”

“It does seem a bit risqué, Mistress…”

“I’ll give you a skirt and you can try it out. Does that sound okay, Ash?”

“Okay, Mistress.” Clara took a short black skirt out of the drawer and held it out for Ashildr. She took it and pulled it up her legs, letting it sit quite low on her hips to cover as much of her pussy as possible. Ashildr stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a good look up and down. “Do you feel too exposed, babe? Or does that skirt cover enough?”

“I think it’s good enough, Mistress. I’ll just have to hope there isn’t too much of a breeze!” Clara smiled and draped her arm around Ashildr’s waist. “And you’ll have to hope I don’t decide to give anyone a sneak peek at your ass.” Clara grabbed the hem of the skirt and lifted it up to expose Ash’s bum to the suddenly cool air. Ashildr was flustered and slightly embarrassed but Clara dropped her skirt and walked away before Ash could recompose herself. Clara continued to rummage in yet another different drawer until she pulled out a buttoned red plaid shirt. She held it up to her torso and said, “It’s not what I’d normally wear but I like the idea of tearing it off in the heat of the moment.” She slipped it on and did up the first few buttons to cover her boobs. “Do you think it looks good on me, slut?”

“Yes, Mistress. I think it really suits you.” Clara finished buttoning up her shirt and continued to rummage. She searched while she said, “You know, you’re not wearing a bra, so I want something that makes sure people _know_ you’re not wearing a bra.” Ashildr gulped. “Maybe something you can see you nipples through. Just try not to get too horny; we don’t want your nips poking through now, do we?” Ash shook her head. “No, Mistress.”

“Because then you’d look like a slut. And we don’t want people thinking you’re a slut, do we?”

“No, Mistress.”

“Well, maybe we do a little bit…” Clara pulled out a thin white crop top. She tossed it to Ashildr and she slid it over her head. It left most of her midriff exposed to the air and hugged her breasts. It wasn’t _too_ obvious but Clara could easily tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Clara led Ash over to a mirror so she could see her outfit. “What do you think, babe? Does that cover enough?”

“Yes, Mistress. I think it looks good.” Clara ran her hands up and down Ashildr’s barely covered body and gave her boobs a gentle grope. “Let’s go to this sex shop then, slut. You’ll just have to try to not get too horny. Can you manage that?”

“Hopefully, Mistress…” Clara led Ashildr to the TARDIS Console Room and let her program the coordinates. They flew the TARDIS together and landed on a space station.

Clara lead Ashildr out into a wide corridor bustling with people. She immediately noticed a woman around 5'10" tall with conspicuously cat-like ears poking through her bright blue hair and two slender tails waving through the air as she walked past, seemingly on a call with someone, although Clara couldn’t see any communications device. She also noticed a man who must be nearly 7 feet tall with distinctly wolf-like features. Mainly fur and a snout. He had his arm round the waist of a man around 5 feet tall who looked almost like a raccoon to Clara. “Welcome to the world of other species, Mistress.”

“It’s all a bit...”

“Too much?”

“I love it!”

“Yeah?”

“Do they all have weird alien dicks?”

“Do you want to find out, Mistress?”

“Yeah!...”

“Then lets go to this sex shop.” Ashildr pointed down the corridor, “You see that place down there, Mistress? The one called ‘la .cincizprezda.’?” Clara followed her arm and saw the shop further down. “Yeah. What does it mean?”

“It roughly translates as ‘The Home of Perverts’, Mistress.”

“You’ll fit right in then, slut. Let’s go.” Clara took her slut around the waist and started to walk down the corridor towards _la .cincizprezda._ , trying not to gawk at all the aliens that Clara found weirdly attractive. She was pretty sure that the bouncy catgirl across the corridor had a noticeable bulge in her jeans. Clara thought she was getting a few looks herself from some of the humanoids. Probably at least in part because of her girlfriend’s tiny skirt and her hand idly playing with the hem. She decided to give them a little peek of the slut’s bum, very briefly lifting her skirt up, and prompting a tiny nervous squeak from Ashildr as her bottom was briefly bared to anyone wanting to look. And both girls _knew_ people looked. Clara gave Ash a friendly pat as her skirt fell back into place and they approached the shop. Clara stopped in front of the storefront of _la .cincizprezda._ and looked in to see lots of toys on proud display. Sex shops from her time had to have blacked-out windows, so Clara wasn’t used to seeing dildos and vibrators and ropes and whips and paddles and gags on proud display. Was that a pommel horse? “Are we going in, Mistress?”

“Yeah.” Clara gave Ash another pat on the ass and opened the door. There was a dark skinned, 6 foot tall, lithe, feline-looking man with shoulder-length messy pink hair broken up by perky cat ears standing behind the counter. He had two happily wagging curled pink tails that were probably over a metre long each. He was wearing a loose pale green t-shirt that matched his eyes and barely showed his belly button with a pair of tight black shorts that looked little more than boxers to Clara and did nothing to hide his bulge. A complete twink. A catboy twink, in fact. He greeted the girls with a hearty, “.ui coi! .i fi'i'e la .cincizprezda.! .i te tavla do'o mi ma?” Clara stood there like a deer in headlights as Ashildr answered the question for her. “.e'o la .gliban.”

“Of course, miss. What are you two looking for today? Perhaps you’d like to see our couples range?” Clara noticed a silver badge of the twink’s shirt that had five lines of black text. It read, “Tommie; He/him/his; Pansexual; Switch; Kink: 7/10”

“I’ve heard the couples range is pretty great,” said Ash. “And they let you try out everything. What would you like, Mistress?”

“Mistress?” queried the catboy. “If you’re in that sort of relationship, maybe you’d like our more kinky options? Maybe some bondage stuff? Maybe some discipline?” Clara gave Ash’s barely covered bum a thoughtful squeeze as she contemplated what to do first. But before she could make a decision, three people came out from a backroom. One was a lightly panting dog-like woman around 5 feet tall. She had long blonde hair, dog ears, noticeably large breasts, and a big bushy tail happily wagging behind her, lightly hitting the bottoms of the men either side of her. Her badge read, “Marie; She/her/hers; Straight; Bottom; Kink: 4/10” Both of her companions looked mostly human, although with more monkey-like features and a tail each. One was holding a large bag that Clara could only assume contained various sex toys. “Am I going to see you again soon, boys?” asked the doggy girl.

“I certainly hope so!” responded one of the men.

“I’m _definitely_ bringing him back!” said the other, stroking his friend’s tail in a way that was probably sexual, but Clara had no way to tell. The two men gave Clara and Ashildr a happy nod of polite greeting and walked out of the shop with their arms around each other. “Marie,” said the feline twink behind the counter. “You’ve got something...” The doggie girl reached up to her face and wiped off a liquid from her cheek. _Is that cum?_ thought Clara. “Oops! I guess my clean up wasn’t as thorough as I thought!” The staff members chuckled with each other as the doggy girl made her way behind the counter. “Could you stay here and welcome new customers please, Marie? I want to show these lovely ladies some of our stock in the back.”

“Sure thing, Tommie. Just don’t break ’em.” She gave the twink a friendly pat on the bum as he walked around to the girls.

“Ignore her. If you two would like to follow me...” Clara looked at Ashildr, who nodded, and they followed him into a backroom.

The room was much larger than Clara expected it to be. It had a bed at the far end, probably 10 metres away, another bloody pommel horse in the middle, and racks of various kinky stuff. There were dildos, whips, chains, ropes, gags, and various other things Clara didn’t recognise on the racks. She also saw a collection of costumes proudly hung against the back wall - maid, nurse, doctor, soldier, all made to look much sexier than their real equivalents. “Would you like me to leave you two alone to _play_? Or would you like me to stay and... _help_?” Ashildr looked submissively up at her domme. Clara said, “Just look at her skirt. This slut’s _begging_ to be punished. I could probably do with some help, Tommie. Can I call you Tommie?”

“Of course, miss. I would love to help you punish your submissive.” Tommie moved over to the door and fiddled with a touchscreen. There was a loud _clunk_ as the door locked and the three gained total privacy. “May I ask your names?” asked Tommie. “I’m Clara and this little slut’s Ashildr,” she said, grabbing her ass. “You can call her Ash if you want.” Tommie nodded in polite acknowledgement. Ashildr interjected, “My Mistress is actually from a sheltered Terran settlement. You might need to explain your race to her, Tommie.”

“You’ve never seen a kaithrit, Miss Clara?”

“Well, uh... no.”

Tommie smiled. “Well, you have now. I’m a [kaithrit](https://wiki.smutosaur.us/TiTS/Kaithrit). Or, about 90% kaithrit. We’re quite like you humans mixed with the cats you have on Terra. See these tails?” Tommie waggled his pink tails in the air. “We use these for social interaction on every formality level. Would you like a kaithrit handshake?”

“Sure.” Clara stepped towards Tommie and held her hand out. “We’d normally touch tails but as you don’t have one, the equivalent of a handshake in this situation is me giving you a friendly pat on the bottom with my tails.” Clara dropped her hand. “Tails plural?”

“One for each buttock.”

“Oh fine. Show me a kaithrit handshake, Tommie.”

“It’s polite for the tailless person to place their hands on the kaithrit’s hips.” Clara held Tommie’s hips and he let his tails reach behind Clara and he gave her two simultaneous gentle pats on each buttock through her jeans. She giggled and dropped her hands as his tails withdrew and she said, “You know, I could definitely get used to doing handshakes like that.”

“I’m glad you like it, Miss Clara. It’s kaithrit tradition to greet a tailless person with a friendly bum pat. Would Ashildr like a bum pat as well?”

“Yes she would!” said Ash. Tommie stood in front on her, Ash placed her hands on his slender hips and he greeted her with two gentle pats over her skirt on each buttock. “Thank you, Tommie.” Ashildr lifted herself up on her tiptoes to give Tommie a peck on the cheek. He moved back to stand in front of both women.

“We can also use our tails for more _intimate_ activities. Would you like to see my body unencumbered by clothing, Miss Clara?” Clara raised her eyebrows in shock. He was a bit forward. But she was quite... _curious_ about Tommie’s body. She nodded, trying not to look _too_ enthusiastic to see this twink naked. “Show me that body, kitty boy.” Clara said _kitty_ to tease the twink and very quickly realised it was probably racist but Tommie couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip and smile submissively. Maybe he liked being called a _kitty boy_. “You like being called a kitty?” she asked. Tommie smiled shyly. “Yes, Miss Clara. I also like scritches between the ears if you’re feeling extra generous.” Clara smiled mischievously and Tommie grabbed the hem of his shirt. He lifted it off his head and revealed his chest to Clara. He was slender with minimal muscle definition and Clara could see his nipples hardening and boxers tenting already. Good to know kaithrit arousal worked like human arousal. Tommie reached behind himself and Clara guessed he was unclasping his boxers at the back so his tails wouldn’t get in the way. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, setting his cock free. Tommie’s balls were small and held tight to his body. His dick was the same shade as the rest of his body, and at about half mast. It was about 6 inches long already and quite girthy. But the really interesting thing was the fact that Tommie’s kitty-cock was _covered_ in tiny barbs each a few millimetres long. They didn’t look sharp or particularly rigid and they seemed to stand up with his dick. Clara assumed his dick must feel _amazing_. “They’re not sharp, Miss Clara. They feel _really_ good for me and all my partners have loved them.”

“Do you like the look of Tommie’s dick, slut?”

“Yes, Mistress! Is he going to fuck me?” Clara exchanged a glance with the kitty twink and said, “I’d say that’s definitely a possibility.”

Ashildr let out a quiet, “Yay!”

“You know, Tommie, since you’ve gotten naked for us, I think it’s only fair that Ash gets naked too. I mean, with clothes like this, she’s practically naked already.” Clara stood behind Ashildr and grabbed the hem of her skirt in her right hand of the hem of her shirt in her left. “Look, she’s not even wearing anything underneath!” Clara lifted her slut’s skirt and shirt, showing off her most precious areas to the kaithrit boy as Ash squeaked in surprise. Tommie’s kitty dick twitched and he gasped. “She really _is_ a slut, isn’t she?”

“She is! I think she needs to be punished, don’t you?”

“Definitely! I’d suggest strapping her down to the horse and filling her with cock. ... Perhaps you’d like to utilise mine?” Clara let go of Ashildr’s clothes and walked up to Tommie, until she was close enough for his now 7 inch dick to poke her thigh through her jeans. She reached out with her left hand and grabbed his bare buttock. “I think you’re a slut too, aren’t you, kitty boy?” She reached around him with her right hand and grasped both his tails before starting to slowly stroke them. “I think you just want to fuck my girlfriend, don’t you?” Tommie blushed. “I... certainly wouldn’t _object_ to it, Miss Clara.” She got closer to him, his twitching kitty dick sandwiched between them, her face inches from his and started kneading his ass. “Don’t lie to me, Tommie. You want to fuck her silly. I know you do.” Tommie stayed silent and just looked deep into Clara’s dominant eyes. “It’s okay, boy. I’m going to let you do it. But only if you admit it.” Tommie’s breath wavered. Clara sped up her stroking on his tails and said, “Ashildr, take your shirt off for Tommie.” She did as her Mistress told her to, letting Tommie see her breasts out of the corner of his eye. “Yes. Yes I do,” said the subby kitty. “I want to fuck your slutty girlfriend.” Clara felt Tommie’s dick throb against her belly, undoubtedly leaking precum onto her shirt. “Good boy. Do kaithrit like having their tails jacked off like this?” Tommie shuddered. “Yes, Miss Clara.” Clara stopped everything and gave Tommie a kiss on the lips before stepping away from him. “Good.” She gave him a tender, fleeting touch to his left ear and he needily leaned into it. “You really do like that, don’t you?” Tommie nodded.

“Teach me how to use this horse then, kitty. I want an expert’s advice.”

“Are you going to leave Ashildr’s skirt on?” Clara turned to Ash, grabbed her skirt and gave it a quick tug down her legs, letting it fall to the floor and making her squeak. “Nope!” Tommie smiled. “Well,” he started, walking over to the gymnastics horse in the middle of the room. “Personally, I’d have her legs splayed at this end. Then you can attach her ankles at the bottom here.” Tommie gestured to some shackles on the legs of the horse with his foot - no, _paw_. “Then I’d stretch her over the top and attach her wrists up here.” He gestured to some shackles on the top of the horse on the other side. “And then you’d fuck her exposed little pussy?” asked Clara.

“If that’s what you want me to do, Miss Clara.”

“I’d love you to do that, Tommie. Help me lock her up, then.” Ashildr obediently stood at the end of the horse and spread her feet in preparation. Tommie locked her right ankle in place and Clara copied his actions to lock her left ankle. She stood at Ash’s side and kissed her slut. “Are you going to be a good girl for us?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Clara stood behind her girlfriend, pressing her groin into Ashildr’s bare ass and grabbed her shoulders. She pushed the slut down onto the horse, displaying her ass beautifully and letting Tommie see her eager, leaking pussy between her legs. Ashildr got comfy, turning her head to the left and stretching herself across the equipment. Clara and Tommie shackled her wrists to the end of the horse. Clara gave her slut a smack on the ass and slipped a finger into her cunt, making Ash shiver in anticipation of the kitty dick to come. She pulled it out and let Tommie taste her girlfriend's pussy on her finger. “You like that, Tommie?”

“Yes, Miss Clara.”

“Good boy. I want you to fuck her little pussy for me. She’s quite tight, but that doesn’t mean you need to be gentle. If anything, the slut deserves a good hard pounding. But maybe tease her first. Can you tease her with those tails?”

“Of course, Miss Clara.”

Tommie stood behind Ashildr and let his cat cock sit between Ash’s buttocks. Clara watched as his tails moved down between his legs and one started to slowly play across her girlfriend’s clit while the other pushed against her hole. Tommie grabbed Ash’s bum before he started to run his hands up her body, leaning over her until he was laying on top of the bound up slut, his head turned to left like hers. He whispered in her ear, “xu do djica le mi rebla?”

“Yes, Tommie. Please...”

“Call me _Sir_.”

“Yes, Sir. I want your tail inside me. Please...” Clara watched in awe as Tommie started to tweak her girlfriend’s nipples as his tail penetrated her virgin pussy and she moaned in delight while his dick lay on Ash’s ass. “Thank you, Sir...” Clara couldn’t take it anymore. She was watching this lewd display, which was making her hot and bothered already _and_ she was the only one wearing any clothes. That wouldn’t do. Clara reached up and started to unbutton her shirt before taking it off and revealing her bra to the two sluts hungrily watching her strip as inch after inch of Tommie’s tail entered her girlfriend. Ashildr’s slutty moans of tail-filled delight only made Clara more feverish as she stripped, throwing her bra across the room and beginning to fumble with her jeans in her haste to get naked. “Do you like watching your Mistress strip, slut?” asked Tommie.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t. I want you to close your eyes for me, slut. And focus on this tail inside you.” Ash did as she was told as Clara finally unclasped her jeans. “Do you know how much tail is curled up inside you?”

“No, Sir...”

“At my best guess, there’s over a foot of my tail stuffed in your pussy.” Ashildr almost came on the spot. She felt full already but knowing just how stuffed she was made her leak enough girl-cum to make Tommie’s tails noticeably darker where she’d gotten their pink fur wet. Clara tossed her soaked panties to the side and gave the twink a nice thwack on the ass. “Stand up, Tommie. I want to feel these tails Ashildr’s going crazy over!” Tommie pulled his tail out of the slut and stopped playing with her clit, making her whine with need. He dropped his tails to the floor and let Clara straddle them as she stood behind him. “Here’s the deal: you’re going to show me what these tails can do and you’re not allowed to stick this monster -” started Clara, grabbing Tommie’s shamelessly erect kitty cock with her right hand, her fingers barely meeting. “- in my slutty girlfriend’s cunt until you’ve made me cum. Okay, Tommie?”

“Yes, Miss Clara.”

“And I’ll probably start jerking this dick, so try not to cum too fast, kitty boy.” Tommie shivered in submissive joy as Clara squeezed his dick and he raised his tails up to feel around for her pussy between her eagerly spread legs. “Don’t I get to cum?” asked Ash. Clara huffed. “Fine. I’ll let Tommie use _one finger_ on you. How he uses it is his choice, but if you can cum from one finger, babe, I’ll give you a special slutty treat. Sound good?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Tommie thrust his middle finger into her cunt. “Thank you, Sir!” Tommie’s left tail found Clara’s happily leaking hole and quickly penetrated her, making her squeak and hold Tommie closer. Clara started to grind her hips against Tommie, rubbing her needy clit against the base of his tails while his right tail wrapped around her upper thigh to tease her clit from the front. Clara moaned like a slut as she stroked Tommie’s dick and started to fondle his balls. The room became a chorus of slutty moans as Clara jerked off a kittycat-twink who wanted to fuck her tied down girlfriend. A few months ago, Clara was a vanilla, mostly straight woman, who’d only had sex with 10 or so people in her life and now she was teasing an alien catboy while her pussy was full of tail and her immortal girlfriend was strapped to a piece of gymnastics equipment and getting fingered by said catboy. She thought she was adjusting to her new life quite well. Tommie squeaked when she gave his balls a squeeze and the soft barbs on his cock stood on end, feeling really weird to Clara. Tommie pulled his finger out and began to tickle Ash’s clit, making her whine needily. Clara took the hand that was cupping Tommie’s balls and brought it up to his head. She ran her fingers through his messy pink hair and gave him just a little scritch between the ears, making him moan cutely and making his tail tense up inside her pussy. “Oooh, you like that don’t you, _kitty boy_?”

“Yes, Miss Clara...”

Tommie’s finger sped up and Ashildr moaned louder as Clara whispered, “Do you want me to play with your ears, Tommie?”

“If you do that, I might cum early, Miss Clara.”

“How long do you take to recover?”

“Only a minute or so...” Clara let her hand stroke Tommie’s left ear and the twink started to _purr_ for her. Tommie’s hand became a blur between Ashildr’s legs as rapidly she approached her orgasm. Clara brought her hand up from jacking Tommie's cock to caress his other, neglected ear. He moaned lewdly as his tail started to literally _wag_ inside Clara. She squealed at the feeling. It was a completely new sensation for Clara and she creamed herself on the spot, squeezing his tail and covering his dark bottom with a sheen of sticky girl-cum. She began to move her fingers up to the tips of Tommie’s ears and he squealed as his tail sped up its wagging inside Clara, making her moan sluttily, and Ashildr came from just his finger on her clit. Once her girlfriend had calmed down, Clara moved her fingers down to the base of Tommie’s ears. His back arched, pushing his head back into Clara as the tail that wasn’t currently whipping up her insides and quickly pushing her towards a second orgasm started to eagerly beat against her thighs. He moaned needily and Clara sped up her scritches at his soft spots. Tommie cried, “.ue .uicai mi zi glefra!” Clara didn’t speak whatever seemed to be [Tommie’s first language](https://mw.lojban.org/papri/Lojban). But she didn’t need to. She knew an approaching orgasm when she heard it. She kept playing with his ears and watched gleefully as his cock throbbed and squirted its first rope of kitty cum all over Ashildr’s back. But one rope was far from the end. He squirted rope after rope onto the slut, painting her with the most lewd paint imaginable as he moaned and his body tensed up and relaxed over and over with every twitch. He sprayed his kitty cum all over Ashildr’s helplessly tied up body, even managing to get some in her hair. Once his orgasm had subsided to a dribble, Clara slowed her scritches and wrapped her arms around Tommie’s chest. “Did you like that, kittycat?” Tommie nodded, clearly tired out from his orgasm. “You came really hard. Good boy…” Tommie kept panting in Clara’s arms as he pulled his tail out of her pussy. “And Ash, you came too!”

“I did, Mistress! Just one finger on my clit!”

“I know! Good girl! I’ve give you your treat in a minute, then I’ll let Tommie fuck you. But he’s got to calm down and clean up first.” Tommie’s panting slowed down as his tails started to sway again. “Thank you, Miss Clara. That felt amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, kitty boy.” Clara released her grip on Tommie and asked, “Are you going to lap up all your dick milk like a good kitty?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Oh, are you calling me _Mistress_ , now?”

“Is that okay?”

“Of course. Keep doing it. Now get licking, Tommie.”

Clara released Tommie from her hug and watched as he eagerly got straight to work licking up all his cum from Ashildr’s back. She knew what she wanted for Ash’s treat and spotted something on a rack that seemed to be what she was looking for. She picked up a small black silicone butt plug with a tiny screen displaying a number where the gem might be. There were no instructions but Clara tapped the end of the plug and it started to vibrate gently in her hands as the number went from 0 to 1. She tapped it again and it got stronger, displaying 2. Then again. Stronger still, now showing 3. She tapped it a fourth time and it stopped, resetting to 0. Ashildr was going to love it. She walked back over to her two sluts and Tommie’s tails were gently wagging in pleasure at eating his cum and anticipation for fucking Ash. Clara started to idly suck on the plug, lubing it up with her saliva. Tommie swallowed his last mouthful of his own cum and stood up straight, smiling happily at his new Mistress. Clara told him to step back before she knelt down behind Ashildr. She ran the tip of her tongue from Ash’s clit to her backdoor before pushing her tongue into her ass hole. Ashildr moaned. “Ooh! Thank you, Mistress!”

“Oh sorry, do you think _this_ is your treat, slut?”

“Mhmm!”

“Oh no. This is just the preparation. _This_ is your treat!” Clara pushed the butt plug into Ashildr’s ass and Ash whimpered as it entered her. “Oh! Thank you, Mistress!” Clara tapped the end of the plug and it started to gently vibrate at level 1. Ashildr gasped. “It vibrates! I love it! Thank you thank you thank you, Mistress!” Clara grabbed Tommie’s rock hard kittycat cock and pulled him towards Ashildr’s soaking pussy. “She’s really tight but I want you to fucking _pound_ her. Understand, Tommie?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Tommie ran his hands over Ashildr’s ass. “do'oi Ac .i xu mi ba gasnu glefra do?”

“do'oi nol .uicai je'ucai!” Tommie hilted his 8 inch kitty cock in one hard thrust, filling Ashildr’s cunt and making her scream. “Good boy,” said Clara, giving him a pat on the bottom before she wandered off to inspect some more racks of sex toys and left Tommie to fuck Ashildr. His cock felt _amazing_ inside her. It was covered in tiny barbs that didn’t hurt; they just made every nerve in Ash’s pussy light up in ecstasy. She felt like her cunt was on fire with pleasure as Tommie got into a rhythm of fucking her. One moment, Ashildr was stuffed full of 8 inches of kittycat cock, and the next, she was nearly empty, and the next she was full of cock again. And she was utterly helpless to do anything. Not that she really wanted to. She was more than happy to let Tommie claim her pussy for himself. She just wanted to feel him explode inside her but the combination of his barb-covered dick in her cunt and the vibe in her ass was pushing her dangerously close to the edge of her own orgasm already. “.ue doi nol .i mi zi glefra!” she cried, warning her dom of her orgasm in his mother tongue.

“Good girl. Cum for me, slut.” Ashildr didn’t hold back. She let the flood gates of pleasure fly open as she screamed in ecstasy as her pussy tried and failed to squeeze its kittycat intruder. Tommy remained buried inside her as she coated his thighs in a thin coat of girl-cum. Ashildr panted and moaned and squealed and squirmed but she was tied tight to the pommel horse. Tommie kneaded her buttocks as her body quaked with the last whimpers of her orgasm. “Did you like that, Ash?”

“Mmmmm… Yes, Sir…” Tommie tapped the butt plug, turning it up to level 2. Ashildr cooed. “Yes, Sir!”

“Good slut. You ready to go again?” As he asked the question, Clara sauntered back over to the pair of sluts. She was wearing a pair of lacy white panties. She said, “I think the real question is if _you’re_ ready to go, Tommie?” He looked at the human, visibly confused until he realised that those were JoyCo panties. Clara fiddled with part of her waistband until an 5 inch, half-mast, ball-less human cock materialised on the front of her panties. “This girl’s 8 inches erect. Do you think your little butt can handle her, Tommie?” The kitty twink gulped and tried to answer but could only mumble.

“Oh, don’t worry, Tommie. I’ll try not to break your ass _too_ hard...” She giggled as she moved behind the kaithrit and wrapped her arms around his midsection. “Babe, do you think your ‘dom’ can take 8 inches of hardlight holographic girl meat up his ass?”

“Hell yeah! I bet he’s a massive slut! Give it to him, Mistress!” Clara began to grind herself against Tommie’s plush, grabbable ass, coaxing her new dick to full hardness. “Is that true, kittycat? Are you a bit of a buttslut?”

“Well... I-I’ve definitely had a dick or two in my ass before...”

“Did you like getting fucked back here?” Clara’s finger was running around Tommie’s anal ring.

He murmured, “... Yes, Mistress...”

“Do you want me to fuck your ass? Do you want to feel this cock deep inside you?”

Tommie gulped. “Yes please, Mistress.”

“Good slut. I was reading the instruction manual for these panties... and do you want to know the best thing about hardlights?”

“What?”

“They don’t need lube.”

Clara pulled her hips back and pressed the tip of her holo-dick against Tommie’s entrance. Her fake-precum-leaking tip felt hot and wet against Tommie’s subby backdoor. His tails stood to attention as he spread his feet apart and braced himself against Ashildr. She was still stuffed full of kitty cock and vibrating butt plug and she was moaning sluttily, happily approaching another orgasm already. Clara started to push her hips forward and Tommie’s ass happily and easily welcomed her into his hot insides as the twinky kitty purred. “Wow. You’ve definitely had a lot of attention back here, haven’t you, Tommie?”

“Yes, Mistress. Most people who fuck me just want a go at my ass. It’s kind of my selling point. I love being a subby bottom boy but I also like to top every now and then.”

“You happy you got both today, then?”

“Definitely, Mistress.” Tommie’s breath became ragged as Clara slowly sank inch after inch of magically lubed holographic cock into his supple backdoor. He was panting as he said, “I’m a sub for you, Mistress, but I’m a dom for Ashildr. And I’m sandwiched in the middle!”

“That’s because Ashildr here is what we call a mega-slut. Aren’t you, babe?”

“Yes Mistress!” Clara was about 6 inches deep inside Tommie’s well-used yet still beautifully tight boy butt and still sliding deeper, to a chorus of slutty twink moans. “I bet you’re pretty close to cumming again, aren’t you Ash?”

She panted, “Yes Mistress! I think if Tommie moves even an inch, I’ll cream myself again!” Clara was about 7 inches deep in Tommie’s ass when she said, “Okay then. Make her cum, Tommie. Just move.” Tommie knew just as well as his domme that if he wanted to move, he’d have to move backwards and impale himself on Clara’s dick. So, after a deep breath, he did. He pulled out of Ashildr’s pussy, pushing Clara’s dick deeper inside him and setting off Ash’s orgasm. The chocolate-coloured cat slut was stuffed full of hardlight dick as Ashildr came all over his cock. Clara felt so good inside him. She ran her hands up his chest and pulled him close. “Do you like it rough, Tommie?”

“Yes, Mistress...”

“Good.”

Clara pushed Tommie forward until he was laying on top of Ashildr, in much the same slutty, submissive position. “coi nol,” said Ash.

“.i coi .Ac.”

“.i Nice of you to join me. Is Clara going to fuck you up the butt?”

“I think that’s the plan.” Clara was still balls deep in the kittycat, who was in turn balls deep in Ashildr. Their Mistress was groping Tommie’s ass while listening to her subs talk.

“I’m kinda jealous. I’ve got you though. A kaithrit in my pussy is almost as good as my girlfriend in my ass. Especially when that kaithrit’s as good as you. Oh, and don’t be scared to cum inside me. I’m not fertile. Pump me _full_ of kitty cum. There’s no worries there.”

“That’s good. I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself even if I wanted to.”

“Believe me,” said Clara. “You won’t be able to.” Tommie gulped and Ashildr giggled. Clara reached between the two of them to her girlfriend’s ass and tapped her butt plug, turning it up to level 3 and making the Viking squeal. Tommie could feel the silicon vibrating through Ashildr’s ass, making her pussy squeeze his dick harder and making him moan. Clara pulled back until only her tip was in Tommie’s ass. The twink grabbed Ashildr’s wrists and wrapped his tails around his fellow slut, trying to prepare himself for Clara’s rough buttfucking. Ashildr purred at the combination of the vibe in her ass and the nervous twink on top of her. Clara grabbed Tommie’s hips and slammed herself to the hilt. The sound of her hips slapping against his ass was drowned out by his slutty moans. “barda utce...”

Clara asked, “What’s he saying, baby?”

“He says he wants it harder!”

“That’s what I thought.” Tommie whined as Clara pulled back out before slamming back in again, making both sluts moan as Tommie carried the force of Clara’s thrust into Ashildr’s begging cunt. Ash had a mini orgasm. She knew what Clara was like and knew it wouldn’t be long before Tommie gave her the creampie she so desperately wanted. Clara pulled back and then thrust back in, making Tommie moan again, though slightly quieter. She quickly got into a rhythm of roughly pounding Tommie’s backdoor. And Ashildr had a mini orgasm every few thrusts. The feeling of the vibrating plug up her butt and the throbbing kitty cock in her pussy was too much for the poor slut to handle.

Clara kept up her pace as she leaned forward to lay on top of Tommie. “I want you to keep holding it in but are you nearly ready to cum, Tommie?” she asked.

“Yes, Mistress!” The trio were all moving in rhythm with Clara’s thrusts now, with Ash almost in a constant state of orgasm.

“Good boy. When I give you the signal, I’m going to keep going but I want you to thrust deep inside Ashildr and just _cum_. Forget about everything else and focus on pumping her full of cum. I want you to breed my girlfriend. Pretend you’re giving her kittens. Can you do that?”

“You give me the signal, I give your girlfriend kittens!”

“Good boy. I’ll give you the signal in a few seconds.”

“Please, Mistress!” Clara continued to grind herself against Tommie, stuffing the twink’s ass with hardlight cock while his own kittycat dick was throbbing in her girlfriend’s pussy. She ran her fingers through his pink hair and began to scritch his right ear. He purred and his butt tightened around Clara as her petting filled him with pleasure. She whispered, “ _ **Cum**_...” And Tommie did. He just let go of everything and let orgasm take over his body. His dick throbbed and began to squirt thick kitty cum straight into Ashildr’s soaked cunt. His tip was pressed against Ash’s cervix, allowing him to pump his hot, thick, sticky kaithrit seed directly into her womb. Ashildr was already awash in orgasmic bliss but the feeling of cum filling her practically virgin baby chamber made her cream herself even harder, babbling incoherently. Clara’s cock continued to milk Tommie’s prostate, forcing more and more cum out of his body and straight into her girlfriend’s womb. Ashildr’s body went limp as Clara continued to pound Tommie’s ass and he continued to try in vain to impregnate the infertile Viking with his litter. The poor kitty twink couldn’t stop cumming, nor could he do anything to stop Clara’s assault on his butt.

Even after Tommie had completely emptied his balls in Ash’s womb, his dick continued to weakly twitch in her pussy. Clara had unknowingly chosen a hardlight that gave her no haptic feedback, so she was getting really horny, but she couldn’t feel Tommie’s butt around her dick so she wasn’t getting off. Once she knew Tommie was done and her girlfriend was full, she slowed down her thrusting to a stop as she laid limp on top of her two sluts. “Did you two enjoy that?” asked Clara.

Tommie mumbled a vague, “Yes, Mistress...”

Ashildr barely managed to grunt her approval. Her womb was full of kitty cum, her pussy was full of kitty cock, she’d already orgasmed more times then she could count, and the plug up her butt was still buzzing away on maximum. She was in no state to voice _just_ how much she’d enjoyed their tryst. Clara squeezed a hand under the combined weight of her and Tommie to reach Ashildr’s ass and turn her plug off. She pulled her hands back out as Ashildr began to finally compose herself. Clara flicked a small switch on her panties and Tommie gasped at the sudden lack of dick stuffing his ass. Clara had turned her hardlight dick off and her panties were soaked with her unsatisfied arousal.

She began to pull herself up off the exhausted pile of sluts and staggered back slightly as she stood up. She grabbed Tommie’s ass and gave it a gentle kiss. His tails uncurled from around his legs and began to lift up again. Clara let his furry pink prehensile appendages wrap around her fingers and arms. “Good boy. You did _so good_ today. Do you think you can stand up? Or at least pull out of Ashildr?” Tommie groaned as he pushed himself up off the cum-stuffed slut underneath him. His 7 inch softening cock was pulled out of Ashildr’s thoroughly used pussy to the sounds of groans and moans from her. Clara advised him, “Go and lay on the bed. Have a little rest.” Tommie stood up and did just that. He staggered over to the bed at the far end of the room and laid down on his side, giving his dick and his ass some space to breathe. Clara unclasped all of her girlfriend’s restraints, crouched at the end to get eye level with her, and asked, “You okay, baby?” Ashildr just smiled drearily at her girlfriend. “Yeah... I’m _goooood_ , baby...”

Clara chuckled. “Good. Do you think you can stand?”

Ash moved her feet together, pulled her hands back to the level of her shoulders and pushed her upper body up with a grunt. She stepped back from the pommel horse and steadied herself. Clara looked at her in surprise. “What? I’m a tough girl. I’m gonna need a sit down, but I’m tough when I want to be.” This was the first time Ashildr’s boobs had space and room to breathe but Clara was more focused on Ash’s belly. The Viking looked pregnant. She wasn’t; she was just _full_ of twinky kitty cum. Ashildr looked down at herself. “Yeah... I mean, you told Tommie to give me kittens. And he tried his best. If I had any eggs left, I’d _definitely_ be pregnant right now. But instead, I just look it.”

Tommie was sat cross-legged on the bed, his tails swaying happily and a vial of blue liquid in his hand when he interjected, “I actually couldn’t’ve gotten you pregnant even if you did have eggs. I had a vasectomy when I took this job. It’s in my contract: ‘I shall not get a customer pregnant.’ Do you two wanna sit down with me? Have a sip of this, it perks you back up after sex.” The two women shrugged and joined him on the bed. Clara sat down next to Tommie and took a swig of the liquid while Ashildr lowered herself onto the bed.

Both women drank the liquid and felt immediately refreshed. They stayed and chatted with Tommie for a while about various things. Clara never mentioned that she hadn’t cum. She liked the idea of playing with herself in the shower when she got back to the TARDIS. Maybe she’d use one of Ashildr’s weird alien sex toys. Ash decide to buy the butt plug that was still in her ass. After all, they had to buy something to be polite. And that way, they didn’t even have to take it out. “Do we even have any-?” asked Clara.

“Back pocket of your jeans. I came prepared. Don’t you worry, Mistress.” Clara got up and walked over to the pile of discarded clothes. She deliberately bent over to show off her ass to the two sluts on the bed and pulled out a small metal rectangle from the back pocket of her jeans. “That’s the one,” said Ashildr.

“Are you two lovely ladies just buying this buttplug, then?”

“I think so. Anything else, Ash?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay then. I can process your purchase just over here.” Tommie got up and walked over to a panel on the wall and typed something in. He knew Clara wasn’t familiar with the technology, being a sheltered, purebred human, so he took the metal rectangle from her and scanned it. “That’s it?” she asked.

“That buttplug is now yours.”

“Thank you, Tommie.”

“It’s a pleasure doing business. But it was more pleasure showing you the products and services on offer.”

“Oh yeah. We’re definitely coming back here. And we might ask for you again.”

“I certainly wouldn’t complain, Miss Clara.” Clara kissed Tommie. “Have you got a girlfriend, Tommie?”

“I’ve got a boyfriend, Miss Clara.”

“He’s lucky to have you.”

Tommie blushed. “He thinks so, too. He says my butt is like heaven.”

“He’s completely correct.” She kissed him again. “Well, I think we should get dressed and be on our way.” Clara pulled her hardlight panties down and Tommie immediately took them off her and threw them into a chute, presumably to be washed. All three of them got dressed, with some kissing and groping and spanking throughout. Ashildr was slowly leaking cum from her stuffed pussy and it was dribbling down her legs due to her complete lack of any underwear. Clara licked up whatever was on her legs just before they walked back out into the shop. Unlike most customers, they didn’t have a bag, because the only thing they bought was still inside one of them. They waved goodbye to Tommie as he took over behind the counter for a bouncy, busty, apparently very dominant cat girl lesbian called Laura as she took three women to a back room as they all giggled and spoke a language that Clara didn’t. Clara and Ashildr walked out and back to the TARDIS, hand in hand and smiling wide as kitty cum started to dribble from Ash’s pussy. They got back pretty quickly. Probably only 20 or so complete strangers noticed the sticky white liquid that was obviously cum running down Ashildr’s legs.

A few hours later, when Ashildr was awkwardly squeezing cum out of her thoroughly used pussy in the shower, she heard the loud, lewd moans of her girlfriend from the bathroom next door. She’d given her one of her favourite toys and Clara was very clearly enjoying it. Ashildr thought she heard the phrase, “Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum!” About 5 times from the horny little slut. Poor girl couldn’t cum from Tommie’s ass, so she had some fun in the shower instead while Ashildr cleaned herself of the twink’s cum.

Later that night, after watching a movie together, they snuggled up to sleep, thinking about _la .cincizprezda._ and especially Tommie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is listed as having 9 chapters but I’m working on other stuff for a few months, so Thousands of Times won’t be getting an update until 2021 at least. That probably won’t be the end forever, though. I’ve written a plan and the first few paragraphs for chapter 9 but I’ve still got a few ideas that I want to do, so this series isn’t dead, it’s just on hiatus for a while.


End file.
